Her Missing Piece
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: Chapter 15 meet the parents. rukia finally introduces ichigo to her parents.
1. Unpleasant Surprise

**Her Missing Piece**

**Summary:** So she finally knew what it felt like to be broken hearted so she opted to help her friends find the right guys for them. And she vowed not to do the same mistake again or is she following the same pattern all over again.

**A/N:** My first Bleach AU fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga…

* * *

**Chapter 1 Unpleasant Surprise**

"I hate graduations," Rukia said as she watched from the bleachers of their school auditorium. Her father Kuchiki Byakuya was the guest speaker on the commencement exercise for the graduating class. Her purpose of being in the said activity though was not because it was her graduation, rather; she was there because her father was the guest speaker, although she had other reasons too, like seeing Kaien-dono for the last time. Normally undergraduate students such as herself are not allowed to participate in the said event but since her dad was invited and it was a chance to say goodbye to her crush, she took the opportunity when it presented itself.

"So if you hate it too much why are we here exactly?" her friend Hinamori Momo asked. So Rukia wasn't just grabbing the opportunity she was actually taking advantage of it. "You're not here to see your dad deliver his speech, are you? You just wanted to see Shiba-senpai graduate," the girl with brown hair added.

"Well, I see my father everyday and Kaien-dono well, he's graduating and I want to see him for the last time," Rukia admitted. She had always had a crush on the guy but she never really said anything to him and well, it was his graduation and try as she might she still didn't have the courage to say what she felt for him and little did she know that after the ceremony she would have the biggest shock of her life.

The graduates were presented their diplomas and gave their last bow before the crowd applauded. Shiba Kaien being the class president was sitting up front. He looked back and scanned the bleachers. He spotted Rukia and her friend and he waved his diploma at them. The graduates have started exiting the school auditorium. The two girls hurriedly went down the bleachers and waited for him. They met at the entrance hall.

"Rukia, I figured you'd show up. You too Hinamori-chan," Kaien greeted them.

"I wouldn't miss seeing your graduation," Rukia said hiding her sadness with a smile.

"I will miss seeing you guys around the campus too. In fact I'll miss this place really badly. I can't believe three years of high school is finally over for me. I do hope you continue with your writing in the school paper and your other activities," he said as he patted her head like he always did when they worked in the school paper. "Just don't work too hard and limit your activities. I won't be around to catch you when you faint from over fatigue," he cautioned.

"Well, I really can't promise you that," Rukia replied. "So do you have any plans for today?" She asked. She was hoping she could tell him now. It just suddenly hit her. He was really going away. Hinamori just gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm just waiting for my family and Miyako and we're going to have dinner," Kaien said as he tried scanning the grounds.

"Hang on, are you talking about our Miyako," Hinamori asked in behalf of the stunned Rukia. Miyako was their classmate and their good friend at that. She and Rukia both attended the school glee club, they also do student teacher work for their English subject. She and Rukia sort of had some friendly competition going on but it was all good until today.

"Yes, Miyako your classmate, I was surprised that she didn't sit with you guys, demo she probably sat with my parents. We've been seeing each other for a month now, didn't she tell you?" Kaien asked as he tried looking for his parents or any signs of his younger twin sister Kuukaku, his younger brother Ganju or his girlfriend Miyako.

Neither Rukia nor Momo replied. The latter mustered to put on a smile.

Rukia however saw the said group of people that Kaien was referring to coming their way. She had somehow snapped out of her little trance and thought it best to go before the said people reach them. She was not in the right state of mind. Her friend whom she had openly spoken about her feelings for Kaien had betrayed her. The two of them are dating. How she didn't know about all these was beyond her.

"Ano.. Kaien-dono, sumimasen. I think Momo and I have to go now. My dad is waiting by our car. He has a business meeting to attend to after this and he still needs to drop off Momo and me to the mall. But congratulations again and send our regards to Kuukaku-chan as well," she said as she smiled at him, as she tried to register his happy smiling face for the last time. Kaien wasn't dying the next day or something but he was going to college and another thing was the fact the he now had a girlfriend. It was time for her to learn to cope and eventually accept the fact that Kaien is with someone else and she would have to deal with it whether she liked it or not.

She and Momo were about to walk away when Kaien pulled her by the hand and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you. And like I said don't work too hard. I know you're having fun with all your activities but you are not super girl," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

Rukia couldn't stop her tears from falling. She just smiled at him again. "I'm going to miss you too and don't forget to visit sometime," she said as she pulled away from him.

Kaien wiped away the tears on her face. "Hey, I will visit and besides Miyako will tell you what I've been up to alright," he added.

Rukia forced herself not to burst into a major sobbing fit. Her heart felt like it was literally being crushed inside her chest. Kaien gave Rukia a worried look. Hinamori knew better though.

"I think we really need to go now Shiba-senpai. Tell Kuukaku-senpai congratulations too. We really don't want to keep Kuchiki-sama waiting," Momo said as she pulled her friend away. And both girls ran towards the parking lot.

"Thanks Momo," Rukia muttered.

"Hey we didn't know. I guess we can ask Isane if Miyako told her anything. I'm actually upset. She knew that you liked Kaien. Why the hell did she do this to you," Hinamori blurted with indignation. "Lets go to the powder room we can't let your dad see you like this," she said as she pulled Rukia in the washroom.

"She probably has her reasons. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm upset. Miyako never told me that she and Kaien were seeing each other. But I guess I don't have any right to be upset because I'm not his girlfriend and—"she was cut off by Momo who handed her some facial tissue.

"But you are her friend and the fact that she knew that you were head over heels for the guy did warrant you the right to know. She could have at least told you that, _'Hey Rukia the guy that you like so much digs me and I kinda like him too so I just wanna tell you that,'_ that wasn't so hard was it?" Momo retorted. She was fuming. She was always the sweet one but when provoked she was one nasty enemy.

"Relax. I'll be fine. I'm not exactly big with dating and having a boyfriend," Rukia tried to pacify her friend. She was almost crying and laughing at the same time. She knew that Momo was genuinely worried and upset in her behalf.

"See, that's the point. You never really like guys. For you boys are good as friends. You treat them like they're your brothers except you don't have any, and when you finally met the guy that you like you have a good friend of yours steal him away. How convenient is that?" Momo said.

Rukia just finished wiping her tears. She splashed cold water on her face then dried it up with her handkerchief. She combed her raven hair and checked her reflection seeing to it that she didn't look like she just cried. "Okay, I'm all set. I'll just tell my dad that you had an upset stomach and I had to accompany you to the bathroom," Rukia said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Whatever you say let's go," Momo said as she was being pulled by Rukia outside to the parking lot.

Waiting by the car was Jidanbo-san the Kuchiki family driver.

"Where is my dad?" Rukia asked.

"He made me go back home to get the other car. He drove by himself and told me to drive you where ever you want to go," the gentle giant of a driver replied.

"We took that long huh?" Rukia muttered to herself as Jidanbo opened the door and let them in the car.

"Since you're upset we have to call Isane and Nemu and maybe we can have a slumber party. I can't let you gloat by yourself. Who knows what you'll do. Like Ran-chan always say do not let a girl friend suffer by herself," Momo said excitedly.

Rukia wanted to get her piece and quiet but then again her friend was right, it was no use crying over something that wasn't hers to begin with.

"Okay, I'll call mom and tell her that we'll be using the pool house for the slumber party," Rukia said then she got her cell phone and called home.

"How cool is that. I know we've been having slumber parties since we were freshmen but I still can't get enough of your pool house," Momo said excitedly. She started phoning their other girlfriends.

"Okay thanks mom. See you in a bit," Rukia said before she closed her phone. "This feels weird though. We always had Miyako when we have sleepovers," she sighed.

"Don't feel sorry. She's the reason why you feel hurt right now," Momo reprimanded. "They said they'll be at the house at seven so we have 4 hours to go shopping."

The girls got out of the car they had 4 hours for shopping before the driver picks them up.

"So where do we start?" Rukia asked. She was not big with shopping. The only places she went to were the bookshop, the toy section for any new Chappy toy or item and the sport shop. As for clothes and shoes shopping all were taken cared of by her mother. Rukia was after all a spitting image of her mother, Hisana. If the two were seen together they would be mistaken for sisters.

"I think we should go and buy loads of junk food and ice cream to drown the sadness away," Momo said excitedly and for some reason the girl was infectious enough that even Rukia felt excited.

The girls were on the way to riding an escalator to the 2nd floor to buy their groceries when they passed by the bookshop which of course caught Rukia's attention.

"Can we just go inside for a few minutes I'm going to check if they have the book that I was looking for last time," Rukia said as she dragged her friend inside.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Momo asked as she scanned the titles of the book on the rack.

"Just something I had been looking for a week now," Rukia said as she scanned another rack then she found it and was about to grab it when the guy that she didn't know was standing next to her took it.

"Hey, I was going to get that book," she hissed. The only consolation she could get was finally getting the copy of a novel she had been looking for, for weeks. And who was this cocky bastard who thought he could get away from getting her book.

"Well, I got to it first," The guy with spiky loud orange hair said then smirked.

"Hey dumb ass. I was about to get the book, when you snatched it from the rack. Clearly I was here first," Rukia blurted. _'This arrogant prick, who the hell does he think he is?'_ she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm sorry but I got here first and clearly since I have the book in my hand it only means I got it first. So no hard feelings okay. I mean a middle schooler like you shouldn't be reading broad stuff like this," the guy said with a tinge of mockery.

"What the hell," Rukia said as her foot made contact to the guy's shin. "Hey you arrogant fool. For your information I'm going to be a senior in high school next school year and who the hell are you to impose what I should or shouldn't read." The raven haired girl hissed then walked off.

Rukia grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her out of the bookshop.

"What an idiot. Who the hell does he think he is?" Rukia fumed. "Let's go to the grocery I don't want to see that bastard ever again. "

Momo just got dragged to the grocery shop and the deli on the second floor. She did notice the sudden change on her friend. Somehow that encounter got Rukia's mind off Kaien-dono and for that she was pleased that they bumped into that carrot top boy. She just followed her friend who was muttering rather colorful profanities about the boy they encountered.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay this is my first venture into AU fics. Well after exchanging PMs with kouu-hissori I sort of got the idea for this multi-chap and I haven't been this excited with writing fics since I wrote my other Fic Forgive Me. Of course I had to make some necessary adjustment if not a major overhaul of where the idea came from. So here is the first installment. I'm going to try and write as many chapters as I can…. So hopefully you guys would read it… and I'll try my very best to update as soon as I can. Your Reviews are always welcome. 

**Other info:** Byakuya and Hisana are Rukia's parents in this fic. I will be introducing other Bleach characters where they seem fit… enjoy reading. Jidanbo is the gate keeper of _Hakutōmon aka the west gate of Seireitei. I made Kuukaku Kaien's younger twin sisters instead of just his younger sister._

**_word guide:_**

**_Sumimasen_**_ - excuse me or a simple form of apology._

**_demo_**_ - but_

**_ano _**_- a form of filler for sentences _

**_Senpai _**_– used to call upper classmen_

**Additional info:** This is an Ichiruki fic… even if it doesn't seem like it at first. and load of other pairings would be included.


	2. A New Found Objective

**Her Missing Piece**

**Summary:** So she finally knew what it felt like to be broken hearted so she opted to help her friends find the right guys for them. And she vowed not to do the same mistake again or is she following the same pattern all over again.

**A/N:** My first Bleach AU fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach... if I did... it would turn into a Shoujo manga

* * *

**Chapter 2 A New Found Objective**

Fuming, Rukia literally dragged her friend to the second floor.

"Rukia, I think you can relax now," Momo said. She was glad that the boy they bumped into, distracted her friend a bit, but somehow she seemed to be fussing too much over the little book incident.

"I'm sorry Momo. I guess this just isn't my day. Let's get started with the shopping shall we," Rukia said. She decided not to let the earlier events ruin the rest of her day and it would be unfair to drag her friend along with her awful mood.

"It's okay. Let's just go and get all the junk food and ice cream we need tonight. Then we can order pizza later. Forget about all the bad stuff for now. Let's focus on the task at hand," Momo exclaimed it was her turn to drag Rukia around. Rukia pushed the cart as Momo filled it with their gloating essentials. They went to each aisle raiding the chips section. Putting all the good stuff they could put in their cart. It was stuffed with Doritos, Lays and other chips. They also got some dips and salsa. They got four tubs of ice cream and 4 bottles of Soda. They went to the chocolate section and they filled their cart with every Cadbury chocolate flavor they could find. They also got some Hershey bars and other varied chocolate bars they could get their hands on. Momo just grinned at her friend. "I think we have enough medicine to cure your heart," the girl exclaimed. Rukia just rolled her eyes.

"It's more like a pig out session to me," Rukia said. Somehow she didn't feel like herself, the guy she liked was now dating a good friend of hers without her knowing it and the book she had been looking for was taken by an arrogant prick that was too full of himself. They paid for their purchases and carried four grocery bags full of junk food.

"Your driver is outside maybe we can put this in the car then go back. I called him since we can't actually go anywhere with this many groceries. I thought maybe we can get some coffee," Momo said. Rukia just nodded.

After loading the groceries in the car they went back inside the mall to drink some coffee. They went to Starbucks and both of them got Mocha Frapuccinos.

"Frapuccinos always makes me feel better," Rukia said as she sipped her frap. She and Momo were in a nice lounge chair by the window. "I almost feel guilty about kicking that orange top punk. I mean if it was any regular day I would have let it pass but I still hate him for thinking I was a middle schooler," she sighed.

"Well, maybe you won't see him again or maybe not," Momo said as she motioned Rukia to look at the guy who just entered the coffee shop. "Well, what do you know," the girl added.

Rukia just wanted to shrink in her seat. Her father always told her about proper behavior and even if it was a book she wanted so much it did not give her the right to kick someone's shin let alone assault a complete stranger. "I hope he doesn't see me," she muttered quietly.

"He's going to order something I don't think he noticed you," Momo replied as she watched what the carrot-top boy was doing. After the boy got what seemed like a cup of Venti cappuccino the boy walked out of the shop. Momo motioned Rukia to sit up properly. "He's gone now." Rukia saw the orange top disappearing in the crowd.

"That was close," she said. Momo just giggled.

"Miss, the gentleman who just left wanted to give you this," The bar attendant popped out of nowhere and handed Rukia a package.

"That is from who?" She asked. She was rather confused. Momo just eyed her mischievously.

"It was from the gentleman who just left. The teenage boy with the orange hair, he said to give this to you when he leaves," The attendant replied.

Rukia got the package and said her thanks.

"Hmm, you're receiving gifts from strangers now," Momo teased as Rukia opened the package. It showed the book that she wanted to buy inside. She opened it and found a note.

**_I'm sorry if I was a bit rude for not letting you have the book, not to mention calling you a middle schooler. It didn't cross my mind that maybe I should have let you have the book and asked if there were any other copies in the store. So as my apology please accept the book we fought over. I hope that if we get a chance to meet each other again it would be in a far better circumstance._**

**_K. Ichigo_**

Rukia just giggled. "Is this really his name?" Rukia showed Momo the note.

"Maybe it's a pen name," her friend replied.

"Maybe, who would want to be named after a fruit though," Rukia just sighed. _'Well, that was pretty decent of him,'_ she thought to herself and well that made her feel worse about her behavior earlier at the book shop. But she couldn't help the smile that broke on her face.

The two girls finished their fraps and went window shopping. The two went around a number of boutiques to pass the time and Rukia ended up getting a new set of Chappy pajamas while Momo got herself a new sleeping gown.

The girls went back to Rukia's house. Momo called home to ask for clothes to be sent for her and she asked her parents for permission which was gladly given to her since Rukia was a good friend of hers ever since they were children.

* * *

Ichigo didn't exactly know what hit him. The girl he was arguing with just kicked him and it wasn't a girly kick it was like she played football or something. He smirked he didn't think he would find a tough girl like her in this town let alone someone who can match his childhood friend, Tatsuki's kicks. That girl was something. 

He just came back from the US where his family lived for almost 8 years. His mom died because of some accident that he didn't want to remember and his father thought it best that they move away. For some reason though, his father with his eccentric views opted to go back to Japan. He had only been there for a week and he already met or rather bumped into some really interesting people specifically the raven haired, indigo-eyed girl that kicks like a boy.

He smirked. He knew that he definitely wanted to see her again. He was not exactly the type of guy who goes out of his way to get close to a girl in fact he had his own fan girls in his old school back in the US much to his dismay. But the girl he had the argument with totally got his interest. Of course he knew she wasn't a middle schooler. He just wanted to annoy her and annoyed she really was and his aching shin was a proof of it. So he did what he thought would be the right thing to do. He asked the sales person in the bookshop for any other copies of the book and fortunately for him there was another one available. He bought the extra and had it wrapped. He slipped in a note before the package was completely sealed. He realized that there was no point in being a complete jerk and his return to his old home may deem more interesting than he thought possible.

So off he went to look for that feisty ass-kicker of a girl he just encountered a while ago. It was stalker like of him but it helped that he put his bonnet and glasses when he followed them. It kept his noticeable spikes away from too much attention. He spotted them outside. They seem to have finished shopping and were loading bags of what seemed to be junk food in their car. The car drove off but the two girls were left and went back inside.

He spotted them in starbucks drinking some frap. _'So she's a frap person,_' he thought to himself. He noticed how depressed she looked and somehow she perked a little after sipping her frap. He took his bonnet off and made his way inside the coffee shop. He noticed how she somehow shrank into her seat when he got in. 'So she noticed me coming,' he told himself. He went to the counter and ordered a hot cup of cappuccino. "Hey pal," he ask the bar attendant. "I need you to do me a favor. You see the girls seating on the lounge?" he discreetly pointed out. "Don't look. One of the girls would have black shoulder length hair and the other has brown hair tied in a bun. I want you to give this package to the girl with black hair when I get out of the shop okay. Here's your extra tip," Ichigo said as he handed the package and an extra 500¥. The attendant in return took the package and handed him his coffee. He walked out of the shop and blended in the crowd. He put on his bonnet and walked the other way and sat on a bench that was across the coffee shop. From where he sat he could easily see the two girls.

He saw her opening the package and looking at the book then reading his note. A smile showed on her face and with that he felt contented. He felt ridiculous acting like some stalker but the fact that his gesture made her smile just made him feel a lot better. He hadn't felt this good since he came to Japan. He tried to convince his father to leave him in the US because he was in his last year in high school anyway, but his father wants the whole family to be together so he ended up spending his summer vacation back in his old hometown and he would be spending the rest of his senior year there as well.

He stood up from the bench clutching the book that he now considered his favorite and walked out of the mall to his car. This was going to an interesting summer and hopefully an interesting senior year as well.

* * *

Nell, Rukia's youngest sister, greeted both girls. Momo was a regular guest in the Kuchiki estate so Nell was delight to see her visit. 

"Rukia-nee! Momo-chan, I knew you were coming. I heard mama athking the houthe keeper to have the pool houthe ready. Can I join you, can I, can I huh? Pwetty Pleathe," the five year old said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Unfortunately Nell-chan. We have some important things to do tonight. So maybe we can just play tomorrow okay," Momo said and patted the little girls head.

"Hey we did get you some chocolates. Make sure that mama doesn't see you with any of this and make sure you drink lots of water and brush your teeth after," Rukia said as he handed two chocolate bars to her little sister. She couldn't help it. She adored her sister too much.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that," Ririn said as she came down the stairwell. Nell just ran pass her and was probably making her way to her room away from the prying eyes of Ririn.

"If you'll help us carry the bags we'll give you some chocolates too," Rukia said.

The almost thirteen-year-old girl grinned. "I thought you'd never asked." The brunette with long her and ice blue orbs said as she carried one of the bags.

"Ren-kun called by the way. He wanted to know if you're coming to your band practice tomorrow or he can tell the guys to postpone it for next week," Ririn said as she inspected the contents of the grocery bag she carried.

"Thanks Ririn I'll call him later," Rukia said as they got out of the house and walked around the poolside to the pool house.

"And Shuuhei-kun called too he said something about playing basketball. He said if you're coming he'll pick you up so he said don't forget to holler, ayt!" Ririn made a Shuuhei thug impression. "I can't believe you're still busy during summer. After all the stuff you do at school and you even attend Juku. You remind me so much of Dad." Ririn muttered. "Although I wouldn't mind seeing Shuhei-kun in the house," the girl added.

Rukia just rolled her eyes and she and Momo exchanged knowing looks.

"You're sister just likes to do loads of things that's all. And you said it yourself. Who wouldn't like to see Shuuhei not to mention him all sweaty from playing basketball," Momo teased.

Ririn blushed. "Whatever you say Momo-chan. I'm just going to get three bars of chocolates as payment for your sarcasm and Rukia-nee can I borrow your pink Kashmir sweater?" the girl tried diverting the conversation.

The two older girls giggled. Ririn went all red as a tomato. Rukia just hugged her little sister who was just a few inches shorter than her. "We're just pulling your leg although I have to say I better tell mom about this little crush you have on Shuuhei or better yet make sure that I get my sweater back in perfect condition or I'm gonna tell on you." The three girls just laughed. Ririn stuck her tongue out on Rukia and Momo before living the two.

"It's nice being here. I love staying with your family. Your sisters are just wonderful," Momo exclaimed. She was an only child and her parents normally went to business trips out of the country. She and Rukia often stayed in the latter girl's room however they always held their slumber parties in the pool house.

Nemu and Isane came at exactly seven thirty.

"So why the sudden invitation, and what happened in Shiba-senpai's graduation?" The two girls asked expectantly.

"I found out that Kaien is already dating someone," Rukia answered them. It was almost a whisper.

"So who the hell is the bitch," Isane said incredulously.

"Is she someone we know?" Nemu asked quietly.

"She's not a bitch Isane," Rukia muttered almost to herself. "She's a close friend of ours," she felt tears started to blur her vision. She had to stop herself for crying. She can't, she wouldn't let herself.

"It's Miyako, our Miyako. If you two haven't noticed she's not here. We didn't invite her," Momo said irritably. Momo was closest to Rukia and the whole ordeal just upsets her.

"She never told me. If she did, I should have told her to tell you Rukia. My goodness, I'm sorry to hear what happened. I can't believe Miyako could do such a thing," Isane said apologetically. She was the closest to Miyako.

"It's not your fault Isane. No one knew. I was close to Kaien-dono and he never mentioned it to me either," Rukia said.

"It's just sad that she didn't tell Rukia. It's not like Miyako, to lie to us," Nemu said disappointment was evident in her voice.

The night went on. Rukia didn't let a single tear fall, well, not in front of her friends so they sung all night and ate their hearts out. The pool house was equipped with a big plasma TV, a Karaoke machine, a refrigerator, a big king size bed that could fit all four girls but before, it actually fit in five when Miyako was with them.

Rukia hated her for what happened. She was her friend. Miyako knew what she felt for Kaien but she still dated him. The sad part of it all was the fact that she never told her. She didn't say that something was going on between the two of them. She made her look stupid in front of Momo and in front of Kaien.

Rukia knew Miyako since their freshman year. She was a nice girl. They enjoyed each other's company because they both liked music. They were both picked to be student teachers for their English subject. Rukia was the one who introduced Miyako to Nemu, Isane and Momo since she has been close friends with the three girls ever since middle school. Miyako being a new student from a different part of Japan knew no one in their school. She remembered how she met Miyako. It was their first day. She saw a girl reading a piece of paper as if she was looking for directions. She recognized the uniform to be like her own so she made the driver stop the car and got out. She spoke to Miyako and she admittedly said she was lost. She had to take a bus from their house then was suppose to walk to school but she didn't know exactly where school was. Rukia asked her to take a ride with her and everyday since first year, Miyako would wait for her in by the bus stop so she can get a ride with Rukia to school. Rukia wasn't exactly sure what hurt her most, the fact that Kaien dated Miyako or that her friend didn't tell her about their relationship.

Momo was seeing her heart out while Rukia sat in between the cheering Nemu and Isane.

"Hey guys I'm just going out for some fresh air," she stood up and got out of the pool house. She had her cellphone in hand and the book she received today.

"I can come with you," Isane offered.

"Hey you guys enjoy. I won't take long," she told them and smiled at her three friends.

She sat by the edge of the pool and called Renji. She pressed speed dial number 4. The phone rang and someone picked up. "Hey," she said.

"Oi, Rukia did you get my message. That bratty sister of yours just annoys me so much," Renji said.

"Hey, don't call my sister a brat only I can do that. I think we should postpone the practice tomorrow. I don't feel well tonight and I don't think I'll be okay tomorrow," Rukia said.

"Did you drink medicine? What's up with you?" The boy on the other line said and worry was definitely evident in his voice.

"Hey, I'm okay. Just tell Ikkaku and Yumichika that we'll practice next week," she replied. "Have a great summer. See you next week," she added.

"Alright take care of yourself. Oyasuminasai," Renji said before she disconnected the call.

She pressed speed dial number 3. It rang three times before loud party music played in the back ground and she heard Shuuhei yelling, "Rukia. How's my favorite babe."

"I see that you're partying right now. Did I call in a bad time?" she yelled back.

"Not at all. I'm just with Kira, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Renji has work tonight so he's not with us. So what do I owe the honor of hearing your voice?" Shuuhei said.

"Cut the crap Shuuhei. I just want to tell you that I can't play basketball with you tomorrow. Maybe we can do it the next day. I don't feel well," Rukia said.

"Why, did anything happen?" Shuuhei's voice was serious all of a sudden.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I attended the graduation with my father after all," Rukia lied.

"Take care of yourself and I'll pick you up on Wednesday at 10 alright?" Shuuhei said.

"Hai, hai. See you then," Rukia replied.

"Good night princess," Shuuhei said before the line died out.

"What kind of princess would have his prince charming running away with one of her princess friends," she muttered to herself. She stood up and went to one of the sunbathing chairs by the pool. She looked up the sky and watched the star filled sky. She placed her cellphone on her side and held the book close to her heart. "I guess I'm going to have to stop looking. From now on I'll just focus on the things I like to do and I won't let guys distract me," she vowed.

* * *

"I wonder what her name is," Ichigo was laying on his rooftop. It was a good thing that he asked his dad to let him stay in the attic. He stared at the night sky that was filled with stars. 

'Funny how the night sky reminded me of her eyes," he sighed. His head rested in his hands.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I didn't intend to make the chapter that lengthy but for some reason, I did… R/R. I'm going to try and work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks to jazzjackrabbit, andraq, Biscotti, AkanaSabaru for their reviews…. 

Note: Juku- cram school.

Oyasuminasai- good night.

When Nell talks she replaces the S with TH


	3. Close for Comfort

**Her Missing Piece **

**Summary:** So she finally knew what it felt like to be broken hearted so she opted to help her friends find the right guys for them. And she vowed not to do the same mistake again or is she following the same pattern all over again.

**A/N:** My first Bleach AU fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

**Chapter 3 **Close for Comfort

* * *

Rukia woke up with a blanket around her. She saw her mom looking at her.

"Why are you outside? Your friends are inside the pool house sleeping. Momo-chan just called me out to say that you fell asleep by the pool side," Hisana told her daughter.

"Sorry oka-sama I must have dozed off," Rukia said as she sat up from the chair.

"Your father isn't around. You can call me mama or mom like you always do," Hisana replied and gave her eldest daughter a hug. "I sense that something's bothering you. Does this have to do with that Kaien boy you mentioned to me before?" her mother inquired. Rukia knew she can bare her soul to her mom and she would not be judged.

Rukia just hugged her mom back. "It's not just about Kaien. It's about Miyako to. They started dating about a month ago and I didn't know. She never told me. We were just on the phone yesterday and she never mentioned anything. She could have told me even at the last minute then maybe I could have understood. I guess it hurt too much because I trusted her and she betrayed me," Rukia muffled a cry.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry to hear that but maybe Miyako-chan just didn't know how to tell you. Like what you said, she knew you liked Kaien and she didn't want to hurt your feelings and if she somehow developed feelings for the boy then we can't do anything about it. Talk to her first. Don't let your friendship end just because of a guy. I know you like Kaien a lot but if he chose Miyako-chan then he must like her. I'm not saying that what Miyako did was right, in fact I'm rather disappointed by her not being completely honest with you, but she has her reasons and it would not help if you just let things be this way. I think you should at least talk but only when you're ready," her mother advised.

Rukia looked up to her mom's gentle face. She knew that her mom was right. Miyako was still her friend. The fact that she was with Kaien was something she should learn to deal with. "Thanks mom," she said in gratitude.

"Go back inside and join your friends. I'm going to turn in for the night too. You're dad asked why you girls didn't join us for dinner but I told him that you ordered Pizza. He was the one who told me that he saw you crying," Hisana muttered.

"Oto-sama saw me crying," Rukia said in disbelief. Thoughts of how she should explain herself to her father crossed her mind.

"Don't worry about it. I already spoke to your father," Her mom replied amiably.

"Thanks mom. You're the best," she said then she gave her mom a hug. She wrapped the blanket around her then went inside the pool house. Her mom went the other way back to the main house.

Rukia found her friends sprawled on the bed. She thought about what her mom said. Miyako was their friend but she was entitled to her own feelings and she thought of what she would have done if she were in her position. She was still hurt but somehow her mind was starting to clear up after talking to her mother. She sat at the edge of the bed making sure that her sleeping friends would not be disturbed. She looked at the book that she was holding. It was a gift from a complete stranger but somehow she felt better. It was an example of something good coming out from a bad encounter. She opened the book and took the note and read it again. She smiled at the thought of seeing that teenage boy. She still thought he was a bit of an ass but he surely knew how to make a girl smile. She scolded herself for entertaining such thoughts. She did promise to focus on other things and not let boys distract her.

* * *

The next morning the girls said goodbye and even Momo had to go back home. Her parents were coming home from their trip to Greece. Rukia was left in the house with her two sisters for the rest of the day. Her father was out with her mother to attend a business meeting and would be attending a dinner engagement later on. Rukia was in the study room with her ipod on listening to C'mon by Go betty Go and reading her book while Nell was coloring her picture books and Ririn was as usual busy talking on her cellphone and the house phone next to her.

It was a quiet day in the Kuchiki estate and Rukia was glad to be spending some time with her little sisters even if they were each doing their own thing. It was peaceful and it got her mind off things.

"Rukia-nee, I need to ask you a favor. I need to go to my friend's house can you drive me there please?" Ririn asked as she covered the cellphone.

Rukia was busy reading when she noticed her sister was actually talking to her. She took her headphones off. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," she said.

"I need a ride to Shizuka's house. I was wondering maybe you could drive me there? Jidanbo-san is driving for mom and dad," Ririn said again.

"I suppose I can do that. But do call mom and dad and tell them that you're going to your friend's house. What time do I pick you up after I drop you off anyway?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not really sure. We don't have any specific plans yet. Anyway Shizuka's brother Kira would be there. He's your friend right? So maybe he can give me a ride back home," Ririn said sounding hopeful.

"Hmm. First you are giddy over Shuuhei, and now we are talking about Kira. What's up with you and fancying older guys?" Rukia joked. Ririn just rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll drop you off but I'll talk to Kira personally to make sure that he keeps an eye on you guys," she added.

Ririn mouthed a thank you and went back to talking on her cellphone. Rukia just thought of how different she was with Ririn. Her sister was all excited about boys and having her first date even at a rather young age while she on the other hand always shied away from the idea of going out on a date. She did go out with guys but the said guys were her close friends. And none of her night outs with these said guy friends could be considered a date.

Rukia turned to their youngest sister to ask her to join them in a little drive, and maybe a trip to the ice cream parlor since chocolates and ice cream were the little girl's favorites.

"Hey Nell, do you want to go and eat ice cream outside," Rukia asked her youngest sibling.

"Yeth (yes), I'd like to eat loadth (loads) of ithe (ice) cream," Nell replied joyfully. She stood up and left the drawing book and crayons and made her way to her room. Rukia went and followed her.

"I'll be waiting for you guys in the garage," Ririn said as she closed her phone and went to her own room to change.

After thirty minutes. Rukia and Nell ended up waiting for Ririn. Nell wore a nice pink sundress with a matching hat. Rukia wore a comfortable baby blue tee that said 'If only I can disappear,' it was a shirt that Renji gave her for her birthday. It had a tiny chappy design as a period on the statement. She matched it with comfortable denim pants that were ripped on the knee and one side of her left leg and she paired it with her sneakers. She put on a black newsboy hat to complete the look. Ririn came out of the house with her new stripe shirt and paired it with her denim mini- skirt with black leggings underneath. She matched it with her pink Chuck Taylors. She also brought with her Rukia's Kashmir sweater.

"Someone's dressed to impress," Rukia commented. She already put her bag inside the car. She drove a blue mini-cooper that she got as a present on her last birthday from her parents. She was pretty excited because they would be allowing her to drive herself to school come her senior year.

"Whatever. Shizu-chan said her brother was willing to drive as to the mall," Ririn answered.

"Uh. Ririn ith (is) wearing making up," Nell teased. Rukia noticed the little make up her sister put on and she looked really pretty.

"Shut up. Get inside squirt before we leave you here," Ririn said as she got on the passenger seat. Nell just stuck her tongue out.

"Hey quit it you two or we will be staying home. Ririn don't talk like that to Nell she's just a kid," she scolded Ririn.

Rukia opened the door for the backseat and sat Nell in making sure that the seatbelt was secure. She went to the driver seat. The gate had automatically opened. Rukia informed their butler about the trip and said that they will be away for a bit. Nell and Ririn were exchanging death glares at the rear view mirror. Rukia couldn't help but smile at her little sisters' antics.

Shizuka's house was only 15 minutes drive away from their house. Kira was already waiting outside for them.

Rukia turned off the engine before getting out of the car. Ririn got out as well and Nell knew too well to even attempt to get out.

"Yo Rukia, I heard you weren't feeling okay," Kira said. His sleek blond hair was combed back a worried look was plastered on his face.

"I just didn't feel like doing anything. I just wanted to hang out with Nell today," Rukia lied. Well she wasn't she actually did want to spend time with Nell.

"Are you sure? If you need anything," Kira tried to say but Rukia cut in. "Just give my sister a ride home and please make sure she's at home before seven so she can eat dinner with us."

"No problem I'll make sure that Ririn here gets home safely. And who do we have here?" Kira said as he checked the back seat. "Hey Nell, you look so pretty on your pink dress," Kira complimented.

"Nithe (nice) try but you can't date my thithter (sister)," Nell said and stuck her tongue out.

Kira just laughed. "You're still as adorable as ever."

"Sorry about that. She's just too over protective," Rukia said. "So I'm counting on you. Please watch over the girls," she said to Kira. "Ririn I'll see you at seven okay," she bid her sister and Kira goodbye before driving off.

"If I were her I would be the same," Kira muttered under his breathe. Ririn over heard him and just rolled her eyes then continued to go inside the house.

"Don't do that again Nell. It's very impolite to talk like that to people older than you and Kira is a good friend of mine. He's not trying to compliment you so he can ask me out on a date. And I know who he likes and it's certainly not me," Rukia told her little sister.

"I'm jutht (just) doing what Oto-thama (oto-sama) thaid (said). I thhouldn't (shouldn't) let thothe (those) boyth (boys) near you or elthe (else) you'll go crying again," Nell replied.

"That's really nice of you to look after me but I can take care of myself. I'm older than you and I should be the one looking after you. You shouldn't be worried about me. You should look after Ririn she's the one who wants to date," Rukia explained. She was just playing along with Nell's over protectiveness. She was actually touched by her little sister's concern but it was nothing to fuss about because she made up her mind and her focus was to do what she wanted and just focus on the things she loved doing.

"But thhe'th (she's) a brat tho (so) I don't care if thhe (she) wantth (wants) to date," Nell replied. "Can we go to the park too? I want to play with other kidth (kids)."

"Okay we'll get the ice cream then we'll go to the park but don't call Ririn a brat she's older than you," Rukia said. They drove to the closes children's playground where Scoopers, the town's ice cream parlor stood just right across the street. Rukia remembered how her mom would bring her and Ririn there when they were much younger so they could play with other kids. They had their own play set at home but it was a lot better when they played with the other neighborhood kids. She remembered playing with the other kids there but they moved before her elementary years to Europe because of their family business but eventually came back just in time for her to attend middle school. That's where she met Momo, Isane, Nemu, Renji, Shuuhei, Kira, Ikkaku and Yumichika. They have been her closest friends ever since.

Nell ran to the swing with Rukia pushing her behind. The little girl held on chain while her other hand secured her ice cream. A Blue ball rolled closed to them and Rukia picked it up and scanned the area for the owner.

"Kawaii!" a blond girl about the same age as Ririn squealed and went to the swing to look at Nell. A dark haired girl followed behind. "Is she your little sister? She's so cute," the blond girl said.

"She is. Say hi to them Nell," Rukia said. "Is this yours?" she asked handed the ball to the dark haired girl.

"Thanks," the dark haired girl replied,

The little girl who was busy eating her ice cream looked up and smiled at the two strangers.

"I've never seen the two of you here? Did you just move in the area? By the way I'm Kuchiki Rukia and this is my little sister Nell," she said to the two girls.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin and this is my sister Yuzu. It's nice to meet you," Karin replied in behalf of Yuzu who was so fond of the little girl. She took over in pushing the swing for Nell.

Karin and Rukia sat on a closest bench to the swing where Yuzu and Nell were playing.

"We just moved back. We lived in the US for about 8 years and dad thought it was high time we came back. Yuzu and I didn't really mind. I even think it's pretty exciting. We were very young when we left but my Ichi-nii seems to hate it here," Karin said.

"So you have a brother. Is he a little over your age, maybe I can introduce him to my younger sister," Rukia offered.

"Actually I think he's about your age. He'll be senior in high school this coming school year. Maybe next time we'll bring him a long with us if he isn't so stubborn. But you might see him around you won't miss him. You actually won't see a guy with orange hair everyday," Karin explained.

Rukia looked at her rather surprised. "You mean your Ichigo's sister? At least I think that's his name," Rukia muttered.

"You know Ichii-nii? Where exactly did you meet him?" Karin asked with a sudden interest.

"Well, like what you said you wouldn't usually come across a guy with loud orange hair and his note said K. Ichigo so that must mean Kurosaki Ichigo," Rukia explained. "I sort of argued with your brother in the bookstore because of this book," she said as she held up the black covered paperback book. "I actually argued with him and even kicked him but I'm truly sorry about that. You're brother however gave me this book as an apology. Well, indirectly because he asked someone to give it to me but I appreciate the gesture none the less," she added.

"Hmmm. I didn't know Ichi-nii had it in him," Karin muttered almost like a whisper. "If that's the case we should definitely meet with you again. Yuzu and I barely know anyone here except for Tatsuki-chan because she's my brother's childhood friend," Karin replied.

"You mean Arisawa-san. I know her from school. We're not in the same class but I know her. She's in our school's karate team and I have interviewed her before for our school paper. She's very nice," Rukia recounted. Karin seemed like a quiet kid but she was very easy to get along with and the blond girl Yuzu was definitely good with kids. The blond and Nell were now playing in the slide.

"Maybe I should bring Ririn with me next time. She's about the same age as you and Yuzu and she's also studying in Karakura middle school. I bet you girls would get a long," Rukia exclaimed.

"If she's anything like you I bet we will get a long," Karin said. It was nice talking to Rukia she was just like what Karin had imagined big sisters would be like. The thought of her Ichi-nii meeting with Rukia was playing in her head.

"Rukia-nee, I need to pee," Nell cried from where she and Yuzu where playing in the sand box.

"We live close by Nell-chan can use the bathroom in our house," Karin offered.

"Oh thanks, that would really be helpful," Rukia replied. The girls walked a few blocks from the park and made their way to a house with a clinic right up front. There was a note outside the clinic door saying that the doctor was out.

Yuzu and Karin opened the clinic door and let Rukia and Nell in the house. "The toilet is at the second floor. I'll show you," Karin said.

"I'll just make us some drinks," Yuzu said excitedly.

Karin led Rukia and Nell to the stairs and then pointed to the door to the right. "That's the toilet. I'll wait for you guys down stairs,"

"I like Yuthu (Yuzu) and Karin. They're very nithe (nice) not like Ririn (Ririn). The'th (She's) a meanie," Nell said as they made their way to the toilet. The place was well kept and was considerably big enough for four people.

"I told you to not say bad things about Ririn. She's a nice girl. She just fights with you because you tease her a lot. Although I agree with you about Yuzu and Karin being nice," Rukia said. "Do you want me to come with you inside so I can help you?" she asked the little girl.

"Nope I can do it mythelf (myself) Rukia-nee," Nell replied and she got inside the toilet and closed the door.

Rukia stayed by the bathroom door but marveled at the well-furnished interior of the house. The pictures on a coffee table caught her attention. It had different picture frames of the Kurosaki family. There was a picture of Yuzu and Karin and older guy, which was probably their father. The photo that caught here attention was a picture of who probably was the mother of Yuzu and Karin holding a 3-year-old version of Ichigo. She walked towards the table and picked up the frame. She looked at the smiling face of the young Ichigo. He looked so happy, and his eyes were mirrors of that happiness. He had the same eyes as his mother. She was deep in thought staring at the smiling boy on the picture when she heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open. She placed the frame back on the table.

"I'm done," Nell said as she got out of the bathroom. "I even fluthhed (flushed)," she added.

"Good girl, let's go down and join Karin and Yuzu downstairs we have to get back home in a little while before Ririn get's home before we do," Rukia said.

Yuzu prepared glasses of iced tea and some brownies. The girls chat for a while before Rukia realized that it was time for them to go home.

The girls said their goodbyes and Rukia promised that she would visit them sometime. Yuzu even packed some brownies for Nell to bring home.

It was almost sun down and they had to get home. Rukia and Nell went to the car they left parked by the ice cream parlor and drove off. Rukia had a very relaxing day,

Later that day Yuzu and Karin told their dad and their brother over dinner about a new friend they met in the park

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's a bit boring… I had very little time writing this due to work related stuff but I'm going to try and write the next chapter…R/R… I hope I can a bit of Ichigo in the next chapter…

**_Nell uses TH instead of S._**

_Special thanks to **SoDanielle** for sharing her way of outwitting the ff document upload system that's painstakingly causing update delays to the ff authors…_


	4. Brief Encounters

**Her Missing Piece**

**Summary:** So she finally knew what it felt like to be broken hearted so she opted to help her friends find the right guys for them. And she vowed not to do the same mistake again or is she following the same pattern all over again.

**A/N:** My first Bleach AU fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

* * *

**Chapter 4 **Brief Encounters

Rukia woke up from a rather pleasant sleep. She had a great time the other day meeting some new friends who happens to be Ichigo's siblings. She took a quick shower and dressed up to meet her family in the dinning area having breakfast.

"Ohayo," Rukia greeted her family. She was greeted back by her mother's warm smile and Nell's giggles. She sat next to Ririn who was busy finishing her Ham and Cheese sandwich. Rukia got some toast. She also got some butter and some strawberry jam and made herself a sandwich. Nell was sitting in between their parents.

"Rukia, have you decided on what you will be taking in college? Are you already considering what you universities you'll be applying to?" Byakuya inquired as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm not really sure yet but I'm hoping maybe I can study journalism and Tokyo University looks rather promising," Rukia replied as she took a bite off her sandwich.

"I want you to consider the possibilities of taking up Law or Management. It would be rather helpful once you take over the family business," her father said. "And how about studying abroad? Why not study in an Ivy League University like me or your grandfather before me. I'm sure Harvard would be a good choice," Byakuya added sounding rather hopeful that his daughter would consider.

"I'll think it over, oto-sama. I mean I still have this year in high school," Rukia replied.

After some pleasant exchanges with her parents and siblings, except for the college talk which her dad often brought up. Rukia went to her room and got her duffle bag ready. She was expecting Shuuhei to pick her up and he was always on the dot. So after tying her hair in a pony tail Rukia did a last check on the mirror. She wore her usual basketball trainers, sweat pants and black sleeveless shirt which she topped with her favorite basketball jersey. It was two minutes before her ride would arrive so she did quick dash to the kitchen to fill her water bottle and to say good-bye to her parents who were in the drawing room.

When she got to the garage she heard a car park in front of their house. She opened the gate and went out. Shuuhei just got out of his white Evo IX car.

"I just got it out from the garage today so I thought maybe we can give it a test drive," Shuuhei said as he opened the door to the passenger seat to Rukia.

"I bet Renji would kill to give this baby a try," Rukia said excitedly as she got in. She checked the nice leather seats and the sound system.

"Yup that's why we're meeting him later with the other guys. You can ask Momo and the others to join us. Renji's gonna burn some rubber tonight," he said.

"So where exactly are we meeting Renji later?" she asked rather curiously. "I mean I have to tell Momo and the others," she added. Shuuhei drove off to and made their way to the sports club.

"We're going to the Docks. Renji will be racing using this baby later. If he wins he might earn himself his very own car tonight," Shuuhei explained.

"You're betting this car. Are you insane? I mean this car is a beauty and I know Renji is good but what if he's driving against someone who's better? If he loses this race tonight he would not only, not get a car of his own, he's also going to owe you this car? Ever thought of that?" Rukia said rather disappointed. "I know this is nothing to you. A car is just a car, you can afford to buy another one heck you already have 6 race cars but the thing is Renji would not let you just give this car away like it didn't cost anything."

"Okay, I know Renji and his driving skills. I'll be in the car with him tonight when he races and have a little faith in him, will yah. You've seen him race before he's the bomb. Our friend likes to live on the edge. When he told me he wanted to race who was I to say no? Just be there tonight okay. Renji needs our support. And I don't care what happens to the car. Like you said I'll get a new one. And I'll tell Renji to forget about ever paying or I'll figure out something that would look like he's paying me up or something alright babe," he replied.

"Fine I'll go and see you guys race tonight and I'll ask the girls if they can come to," Rukia said then called Momo and told her about the event at the Docks.

They arrived at the sports club and actually had one of the basketball courts to themselves. Rukia and Shuuhei shoot some hoops before they did a one on one. They have played basketball since middle school and it was something they shared together.

Shuuhei remembered how Rukia beat him badly on the court the first time they played. She never played in school because it was inappropriate according to her father. Sure she didn't have the height but she had the reflexes and the agility of any female basketball player. So when they have free time they played some hoops together. Playing with Rukia was fun. It got his mind off things, like his father breathing down his neck about taking over their family business. He saw himself in Rukia because she too had to live up to her parent's expectations. She had that confident façade but she was as fragile as she looked, somehow just being around her made him eager to always be at her aid. She would never accept any help though because of her principles and her upbringing.

"Hey I'm leading five to nothing if you're going to daydream while we're playing then what's the point?" Rukia said before she shot a three pointer.

"You're always good at the long range shots. I think we should play closer to the ring," Shuuhei said before he went to her and tried to snatch the ball. Rukia the petite girl that she was, was able to doge him and went for another shot.

Three hours of basketball and both of them were already very tired. Shuuhei won 60 to 56.

"My goodness, you can make me sweat more than the guys I play with at sxhool," he said between breaths. He looked at her. Sweat was dripping from her forehead. She was flushed from all the running and when she took her basketball jersey off revealing her black sleeveless top he felt even sweatier.

"That's because you're a wuss. You just got lucky today," Rukia said. I'm going to hit the showers. See you outside, alright," Rukia said as she took her duffle bag and ran to the locker room. Shuuhei did the same, well he went to the guy's locker room of course.

Rukia took a hot shower and then got dressed. She dried her hair with the towel then used the hand blower to lessen the dampness. After that she put on a blue knee length skirt and a white top that matched her white maryjanes. Duffle bag on her shoulders she went out of the locker and made her way to the parking lot. She was almost to the courts when she heard someone call out to her.

"Kuchiki-san," it was Arisawa Tatsuki and she was with the boy with the familiar loud orange hair.

"Arisawa-san. Hi!" Rukia greeted her. Tatsuki was still wearing her Karate uniform.

"Hey, I just saw Hisagi-san a while ago. Are you with him?" Arisawa asked.

"Uhm, yes. We just played some basketball. But we're done we're probably just going to grab a bite or something," Rukia replied trying not to look at Ichigo who she could feel was staring at her.

"By the way, this is my friend Kurosaki Ichigo, he just got back from the US," the girl introduced her friend to her. "This Ichigo is Kuchiki Rukia. She's in the same school that you'll soon be attending," the girl added.

"Nice to meet you," Rukia extended her hand and for the first time since she stood in front of them she looked up to face the carrot topped boy. She couldn't help but stair back into his amber pools.

"Hi Kuchiki Rukia glad to make your acquaintance," Ichigo said. He mustered to smile at her. He was rather disappointed because she acted as she had completely forgotten about their argument and the book he gave her. He had to admit to himself though that she was more beautiful up close and her eyes were just so entrancing. After realizing that he hadn't released her hand yet he immediately let go of it.

"Kuchiki-san, are you going to the Docks tonight? I heard Abarai-san is playing big tonight. He's even driving against some outsiders," Arisawa asked.

"Yes, we'll be there but honestly I just want to beat some sense into him. It would be nice if you guys could come. I guess it would help to have some more people to cheer for him. So I'll see you guys around and Kurosaki say hi to Yuzu and Karin for me," Rukia said before she said goodbye to Tatsuki and walked towards the parking lot.

Ichigo's mind was racing. 'How did she know about Yuzu and Karin?' he kept asking himself. He just visited his friend Tatsuki in the Karate dojo in the sports club and he didn't realize that he would see her there with a guy.

"Tatsuki, I just want to ask you something? That guy on the parking lot is that her boyfriend?" he asked his friend.

"Well, why do you want to know?" Tatsuki asked suspiciously eyeing him.

"Well, he's alone with her playing basketball," Ichigo replied.

"We're alone here as I practice but you're certainly not my boyfriend, so honestly Ichigo you have to make a better excuse," Tatsuki just said then smirked at him.

"Fine, I'm interested in her, but don't tell anyone. So are they dating?" Ichigo inquired again.

"I'm really not sure but I don't think so. Last time I heard Hisagi Shuuhei is still in the market. And I'm not really surprised that you fell for the charms of the elusive Kuchiki Rukia. If you like her though it's not just Hisagi that you have to deal with, there is Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika and Izuru Kira those guys are all her friends and are rather protective of her specially Hisagi-san and Abarai-kun," Tatsuki stated. "Don't worry Ichigo I won't tell anyone except maybe Keigo he had always had a thing for Kuchiki-san ever since we were in high school," she joked.

"Very funny Tatsuki, are you planning on going to this Docks place tonight?" he asked.

"Definitely, Abarai-kun is a very good driver. I heard the stakes are high this time that's probably the reason why Kuchiki-san was pretty pissed. But she'll be there none the less probably with her other girl friends," Tatsuki said.

"You mean the brown haired girl," Ichigo asked.

"Oh you've seen Hinamori. Are you stalking Kuchiki-san or something?" Tatsuki asked him.

"Well, no of course not. It's just that Rukia's eyes are so pretty," Ichigo said with his face all red from embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"I never thought I would see the day that Ichigo would blush and look embarrassed over a girl. One thing though if you really want to know Kuchiki Rukia it isn't as easy as you think but then again she said hi to your sister so you may just have lady luck on your side," Tatsuki cheered.

Ichigo made a mental note to ask his sisters about Rukia although he did recall them meeting two sisters in the park. Could it be that Rukia was in their house? 'Shit if only I got home earlier I might have caught up with her in my house,' he scolded himself.

"So who were you talking to back there," Shuuhei asked as he placed their orders on the table.

"Arisawa-san from class B and her friend Kurosaki-kun," Rukia answered absentmindedly.

"Kurosaki is he from school too?" Shuuhei interrogated.

"No, but I think he'll be in our senior year, He's actually pretty nice, well, pretty sweet is more like it," Rukia said as she sipped her iced soda.

"Wait did I just hear you say sweet and nice. You don't even know this guy," Shuuhei said incredulously. He took a big bite of his burger.

"What's wrong with saying his nice? Well, actually it's not the first time I met him. I bumped into him when Momo and I went to the mall two days ago, I actually had an argument with him," Rukia said. She told Shuuhei about the whole incident and how Ichigo gave her the book complete with the note. She even showed him the book because she had been bringing it with her everywhere she went.

"It sounds like he's a jerk but it also seems like you have a thing for this guy," Shuuhei commented and annoyance was pretty evident in his voice.

"Boy, are we acting jealous," Rukia joked.

"Well, it's not everyday that my princess would talk about other guys fondly. It's so unlike you. I mean you only talk that way when you're talking about that Kaien prat," the boy said.

The mention of Kaien's name just hit her like a block of ice. She was doing okay with the whole process of forgetting her feelings for him but then the mere mention of his name caused too many emotions to resurface again.

"Hey are you okay," Shuuhei asked. He looked at her worriedly. He received a call from Momo about not mentioning Kaien's name when around Rukia and she said something about graduations and forgetting but it didn't make any sense to him. He couldn't help it his mouth slipped and said that bastard's name. He wasn't sure though why Rukia looked upset. "Hey, do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about me. I just feel tired all of a sudden. Can you drive me home now? I just need to rest so I can go with you guys tonight at the Docks," she muttered.

The two got out of the burger joint and got in the car. Shuuhei drove quietly. Rukia just stared at the road ahead and he took every opportunity he could to look at her. He knew that something was bothering her. Clearly Momo missed some rather important details and he wanted to know what they were.

They reached the Kuchiki estate and he opened the door for her as he usually did.

"Hey thanks for today and see you tonight okay," Rukia said as she got out and gave him a smile. She was about to go inside when he grabbed her hand.

"Hey Rukia, I don't know what happened but I know that something's bothering you. You can call me up whenever you want, okay. So I'll pick you up tonight. It'll drop this car with Renji then I'll get the other one at home. I'll pick you up at 8," he said then he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Rukia knew that Shuuhei was genuinely concerned. He and Renji were her closest guy friends she regards them just like Momo whom she had been friends with for quite some time. Rukia felt annoyed of herself she was supposed to have her feelings for Kaien in check but apparently broken hearts don't mend in two days. She just smiled at her friend. "I'll be fine. I just need some rest I guess," she said trying to reassure him. Then he let go of her.

"I'll see you later. Okay," he said.

"Do you want to come in?" she offered.

"Nah, if you're dad is still at home he'd probably ask me about my dad and those other business stuff that my dad likes to talk about so I think I'll pass," the dark haired boy replied.

Rukia went to her room and stayed there the whole time. She tried sleeping but couldn't. A lot of things ran through her head. And who the hell would sleep in at two in the afternoon. She thought of other things to do and her eyes somehow landed on her book. So she opted to just read it. She was so into the book that by the time she should start getting ready for her trip to the Docks with her friends she was almost finished with it.

She felt better after a bit of reading. She somehow forgot about the pain she felt upon the mention of Kaiens name. She felt rather ridiculous because she had always been in control of her emotions. She hated the fact that she was acting all weak.

Rukia took a warm bath in dressed up. She wore a camouflage pedal pusher and a white v-neck top that said 'Too hot to handle' and a denim jacket. She also wore pair of studded black flipflops. She put a bit of shimmer and blush on her face to complete her look.

She went to Nell's room because that's where her mom would usually be.

"Mom, I'm going out tonight. Shuuhei is giving me a ride. I'll be with Momo and the rest of the girls at the Docks. I won't be drinking I promise. I'll be home before 1 am I swear," Rukia said in one breath.

"Well, I'll tell your father. Just be home a lot earlier than 1 am. And tell Shuuhei-kun to drive safely," Hisana said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek and gave her a hug.

Ririn came running out all dressed up. "Mom, can I go to?" The younger girl asked

"Honey your father won't let you go out. Maybe some other time okay," Hisana said.

"But mom, how come she can go and I can't?" Ririn retorted.

"Because I'm seventeen and I'm going to watch my friend race tonight. Seriously Ririn I won't be able to look after you all night," Rukia explained.

"But I don't need looking after. I'm almost thirteen," Ririn said.

"Almost, but not yet, Sweetie I promise when you're older I'll let you go out to but not right now," Hisana said.

Ririn stalked back in her room and slammed the door,

"Go now Rukia I think Shuuhei is already waiting outside," her mom said.

"Bye Rukia-nee, have fun," Nell said as she tugged her mother's dress.

Rukia waved goodbye to them and went down the stairwell to the entrance hall. "Young missy, Hisagi-san is waiting for you outside," their butler, Sasakibe Chojiro.

"Thanks Chojiro, don't wait up for me, I have a key," Rukia said.

"As you wish but do try to come home much earlier you do not want to make your father upset," the butler said. "But do have fun young missy," he added and with that Rukia smiled.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted Rukia and opened the door of his black Impreza. He wore a plain white button shirt and black pants. But who would have thought that an outfit so plain would look so damn good.

"Hey yourself," Rukia replied. Shuuhei had always been a very attractive guy and with all the attention he usually showed her she couldn't help but admire his free spirited personality.

"You look really pretty tonight," Rukia greeted Momo as she got in the car. Momo was already situated at the back seat.

"Why thank you and you look stunning yourself," Momo replied.

"I went and picked up Momo first since she's my neighbor. Renji will be driving the other car. He's picking up Kira and Isane. Yumichika will ride with Ikkaku and Nemu. We will all meet at the Docks.

After a 20-minute drive they were at the Docks. The place was packed with car racers. The bar was situated by the docks in their area thus it was named such.

They parked next to the Evo IX that they used that morning. Ikkaku was on the other side with his Orange Honda Civic.

The girls got together but Rukia went to talk with Renji.

"Hey, I heard your driving against an outsider tonight," she said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Renji diverted the question.

"You're not answering my question. What exactly are you thinking? Shuuhei told me you're betting his car. I sure hope you win this one Renji," she said.

"I'll win this. I can't back out on those prats who think they're so great," Renji said. From across them were some fancy looking racecars. One of which was a black Evo IX. "I'm driving against that Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

"Hey are you ready Renji? Let's make those punks eat dust," Shuuhei said.

"Those guys are crazy, I tried to talk Renji out of it but he's not budging," Isane said.

"Relax, our boys are going to win tonight. That Grim-ass guy wouldn't know what hit him," Ikkaku said confidently.

Rukia stood next to Momo and Nemu. She scanned the place for any signs of Arisawa or Ichigo. Then she saw that unruly orange hair coming their way. He was with Arisawa, Sado, Inoue, Ishida and two other boys that Rukia knew by face but not by name. Nemu suddenly moved away and stood next to Ikkaku who placed his arm around her shoulder. Ishida saw this and just looked away standing next to Inoue and Sado. The bespectacled boy was Nemu's ex boyfriend.

"Kuchiki-san, it's so nice to see you! Are you cheering for Abarai-kun to?" Inoue exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too Inoue-san," Rukia replied.

Arisawa moved closer to them dragging Ichigo with her. "Kuchiki-san, had the race already started?" the girl with wild black hair asked.

"Oh it's just about to start. You guys are just in time," she replied trying to avoid lchigo's gaze.

Arisawa and Inoue along with Sado and Ishida moved forward to see the two racing cars better as they prepared for the match.

"Hey," Ichigo said sounding rather stupid even for his opinion. He was left by his childhood friend and his new acquaintances and was standing to the pretty petite girl he had been wanting to talk to for days, so being the man of action that he was took the opportunity when it presented itself.

"Hi," she greeted him. "Uhmm, Momo remember Kurosaki from the bookshop?" Rukia said.

"Oh yah, you're the guy who gave the book," Momo acknowledged. "I'm Hinamori Momo. It's nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun."

"Nice to meet you to," Ichigo replied. He was still looking at Rukia.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ichigo somehow plucked up the courage to ask her.

Rukia was a tad bit surprised of course. "Sure," she replied. "Momo, do you want to come with us?" Rukia asked her friend.

"No thanks. I'm going to look for Kira-kun he said he'd be looking for Ran-chan and Ichimaru-kun," Momo replied then went her way to the other side.

"Well, let's get something to drink then," she said as she turned to the taller boy. "I suppose you don't drink liquor, right?" Rukia asked. She could swear that she saw him smirk.

"No not really. I was never really fond of drinking even when I was in the US and you?" he threw the question back at her.

"No I don't. I'll be toast if my father finds out and I won't be able to go out. It's not just because I'm not allowed to but I prefer not to drink. So club soda would be fine," she said. She felt relaxed talking to him. He was new to the place but he definitely was someone she liked hanging out with.

Ichigo both got them club sodas. They were almost back outside when I drunk idiot bumped unto Rukia.

"Hey pretty, do you want to hang out with me instead of this carrot head," the guy said.

Rukia stared at him with annoyance. She then looked at Ichigo who looked rather furious.

"Get out of the way punk," Ichigo warned.

"Let's get out of here Ichigo," Rukia said. She was surprised by the fact that she even called him by his first name.

"Don't tell me this brat here is your boyfriend," the drunken idiot blurted and tried to grab Rukia. She was thinking of hitting the guy in the face but Ichigo was faster and caught the pervert's hand and twisted it sideways.

"Didn't your parents tell you about respecting women," Ichigo said. The guy was squirming in pain. "Now get out of here before I beat you into a pulp." He added.

Rukia was impressed by Ichigo's gallantry or rather his stupidity. She looked around for anyone who might launch at them, just in case the drunken guy's friends were around. Rukia knew how to take care of herself and didn't really need some guy to protect her.

"You know if that guy had any friends around here they could have pounced on us," she pointed out.

"I save you from being assaulted and you repay me with sarcasm," Ichigo said slightly annoyed that his gallantry was not appreciated but he surely enjoyed seeing that feisty side of her again.

"I'm merely saying that you could have been more diplomatic," Rukia said rather pleased that he was getting annoyed.

"Someone wants to grab you and you want me to be diplomatic. Are you mental?" he asked rather incredulously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hell no, and beside I can pretty much take care of myself, thank you very much," Rukia replied with much added sarcasm.

"Let's get out of here before that moron comes back and we miss your friends' race." Ichigo said. He ushered Rukia out making sure that she was safe. They were in rather close proximity to each other, Ichigo having one arm around her making sure that she didn't bump into some idiot like what happened a while back.

Rukia was glad that the bar was dim enough that Ichigo could not see her face. She was definitely blushing from their closeness and the fact that he was making sure that she wouldn't hit some sick bastard was a good thing.

Rukia and Ichigo got back to where their friends were. The roaring engines signaled that the race was about to begin.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:** hmm… it was longer than expected… I had to squeeze in some writing while at work. I'm going to try and work on the next chapter. I haven't been able to write my one shots though and so my other fics. I wish I had more time to write and edit my stuff. I guess I'm getting rusty. Sorry for the errors. I'm rather embarrassed from my carelessness. I'll just try to go through the chapters later on to check for errors again. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys would review to. 


	5. Victory Bash

**Her Missing Piece**

**Summary:** So life is a bitch and getting hurt was never a good feeling. Will she consider the possibilities if it presented itself?

**A/N:** My first Bleach AU fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

* * *

**Chapter 5 **Victory Bash

Rukia and Ichigo arrived at where the crowd surrounded the race cars.

"Rukia you're just in time," Renji said as soon as he spotted the petite girl. He then saw the orange haired guy that she was with and eyed him with suspicion. "Who is this guy?" he asked her.

"Oh this guy just saved me from a wasted idiot inside the bar. Renji this is Kurosaki Ichigo," Rukia said. "This is Abarai Renji a very good friend of mine and he's the one racing tonight."

Ichigo held his hand to shake Renji's but was ignored.

"You went inside the bar? Why didn't you ask Ikkaku, Kira or Yumichika to go with you?" Renji scolded. He also eyed Ichigo with much annoyance. Rukia stood in front of him rather pissed. Her hands crossed on her chest.

"Hey didn't you hear what I just said I was with Kurosaki-kun he even saved me not that I needed it though and we both know that I can pretty much take care of myself so don't go all worried about me. You should be the one to worry. What were you thinking when you agreed on betting Shuuhei's car? What if you lose?" she retorted,

Renji softened a bit he realized that Rukia had a point and he was just probably freaking out because some loud haired punk just strolled along with her. "I just wanted to talk to you before the race so you know, you can wish me luck," he said. He still completely ignored Ichigo who seemed pretty pissed himself.

Rukia smiled. "Good luck you prat and don't lose this one. I'll just be watching you by the water tower and just to be safe I'll bring Kurosaki-kun with me," Rukia said as she stood close to Ichigo.

"Yo, Renji, we're ready to start. Ichimaru has both pink slips. Ran-chan will signal the race," Shuuhei said as he approached them. "Hey Rukia why aren't you with Momo and the others in the water tower?" he asked and once again Ichigo eyed with annoyance.

"This Kurosaki, is Hisagi Shuuhei, he owns the car that Renji's using for the race tonight. I was with him this morning in the sports club. Remember when I saw you and Arisawa there?" Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded. Surprisingly Hisagi held out his hand and shook hands with Ichigo. He had a rather tight grip though in the carrot top's opinion.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kurosaki, I've heard so much about you," Shuuhei said. "But we can't stay and chat. Renji has a race to win tonight but you can join us later if you like since Rukia seems to like your company a lot," he added.

"Good luck you guys" she said before he grabbed Ichigo's hand and headed to what seemed to be a large tower with a huge water tank on top.

They went up the plight of steps and finally reached the top. "Took you long enough," Momo greeted Rukia who was still holding Ichigo's hand. "This is going to be exciting," both girls said. Ichigo was dragged along. They stood by the bar surrounding the water tank. Kira, Yumichika, Isane, Ikkaku and Nemu were also there.

"Wow, nice view from up here. You can actually see the whole course," Ichigo commented. Rukia already let go of his hand and was now holding on the railing.

"Wait till you see them race. Renji's been racing here for two years now and sometimes they race outside to," she explained.

"So do you like racing to?" He asked her. The cars were both ready and a busty blond girl raised her hand and then dropped it to signal the start of the race.

"I like to watch and I like the fancy cars to, but I can't drive like Renji and Shuuhei," she said as she absentmindedly rubbed her shoulders because for some reason she left her denim jacket in Shuuhei's car.

"Here," Ichigo said as he took off his jacket and draped on Rukia's shoulders. The girl was utterly surprised by the gesture but managed to smile. She exchanged glances with Momo who was watching the little interaction.

Ichigo stood behind her as Rukia and Momo and their other friends started cheering for Renji and Shuuhei. The two cars were both very fast and Ichigo was certain that both drivers were pretty skilled because their turns were pretty smooth. In his opinion Abarai's driving skills are a little better from his opponent because he doesn't just drive he also seemed to have studied the course he was driving in. The other driver seemed rash but he was pretty talented as well. It was a very interesting race.

After a number of turns the race was up to just a long straightway path back to the finish line and in Ichigo's opinion, Abarai only won because his opponent was a bit hard headed and was slightly unfamiliar with the course. He was impressed with the redheads driving skills none the less.

"Are you going down to meet your friends?" Ichigo asked. He noticed how Rukia seemed to be observing him.

"Yes but I want you to meet my other friends first," she exclaimed and pulled him to where her other friends were chatting.

"Guys and gals I want you to meet Kurosaki Ichigo," she introduced him and the guys gave him that same strange look that Abarai and Hisagi gave him a while back. The two girls however gave him a welcome smile.

After she introduced all her friends to him they all went down to meet the other two. Renji was greeted by the crowd and some of their schoolmates who actually came and watched him race. Tatsuki and the others were also in the said cheering crowd.

"You guys we can we're having a party at my place for my friend's victory so if you guys want to come just follow the convoy," Shuuhei announced.

Momo and the others went to their respective rides and Rukia was still talking to Ichigo. Tatsuki was riding with Inoue and Ishida while Kojima and Asano left with some girls they just met.

"So will you join us in the party? I think Arisawa and your friends are going to come?" Rukia asked. She was having a great time with Ichigo and she didn't mind spending more time with him.

"Well, I guess I could go if you can show me where your friend's house is? I mean that is if you don't mind me driving for you?" Ichigo muttered.

"Rukia, are you coming or what?" Shuuhei called out. Isane and Momo were already in his car.

"Where's your car?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo pointed at his green Sports Hatchback Honda Civic.

Rukia went to Shuuhei and told him about her hitching a ride with Ichigo and as much as the guy wanted to protest she already turned around and headed to where the orange haired guy was standing. The two walked towards Ichigo's car. He opened the door for her which earned him a smile.

"This model, it's only manufactured in Europe right?" she asked as he got in.

"It's a gift from my dad I was actually planning to get my own car but instead he got this for me and I just used my money to make some alterations. Well, I have to say a girl that likes interesting books plays basketball and knows about cars, I've only met you for three days and you never seize to amaze me," the boy admitted. He started the engine and they drove off.

"But that's just the tip of the iceberg," she said. The guy was seriously making her blush.

Ichigo turned on his car's cd player and Please by the band Maxeen started to play. Rukia was starting to like the guy more and more. She looked at him. He somehow he has that permanent scowl on his face but it seemed to fade when he looked at her and she liked it. He seemed very interesting and it actually added a plus factor to have two really nice sisters. Rukia gave him directions and Ichigo took every opportunity he had to look at her.

They talked about Rukia and her family and how she left Japan and went to England with them and got back when she started middle school. It was nice talking to Ichigo because she felt relaxed around him. For some reason she felt like she could forget about her problems. He was like a breath of fresh air. He also had a very interesting personality. He was quiet but you know that he's paying close attention. She didn't want to admit it but she was drawn to him. She would in normal conditions turn down an offer from someone she barely knew to give her a ride but here she was having the time of her life. And it felt like she knew him for a long time. He seemed very intelligent and was a no nonsense type person. She almost wanted to know if he had any other flaws other than the first time she met him in the bookstore she found him all too good to be true. All was well until he commented about her guy friends.

"You're friends are very interesting specially the guys," Ichigo said as he took a left turn.

"They're just like that. But they're really nice once you get to know them better," Rukia said. She was somehow offended by the tone of his voice and how he addressed her friends.

"Well, they seem too over protective, specially that Abarai, and Hisagi-san almost crushed my hand. I think something's up with those guys," Ichigo explained.

"You must have a very soft grip then. Hisagi won't do anything like that," Rukia said she was rather appalled by what Ichigo said. "Shuuhei is a very nice person and he wouldn't do anything like that," she added. She knew that her friends were a bit playful sometimes but they were not the type to hold grudges on anyone not to mention someone they just met.

"I think they're jealous," Ichigo admitted.

"What, that's stupid. Those guys are my friends. If they're anything they're just being protective of me, but, jealous that's just ridiculous," Rukia said she didn't know whether to laugh at Ichigo or to strangle him from coming up with such a silly insinuation.

"Well, forget it I was just saying what I have observed. I'm a guy after all. I know how guys act when they like girls," he countered.

"Those guys are like my brothers. I can't believe I'm having an argument with you about this. You're like a jealous boyfriend," Rukia said. They were bantering about nonsense. She didn't even know why she wanted to explain her friends' actions to him when they have only known each other for 72 hours.

"If that's what you think then I guess that's it. What does it take for a guy like me to have the attention of a Kuchiki Rukia all to myself?" he said half jokingly although deep inside Ichigo knew that it was a legitimate question that he truly wanted to hear the answer to.

"Well, it's going to be really hard since I'm a very busy person. I have my family, my friends, school, the school paper and other organizations. I don't think I have enough time to focus on just one person," she answered him trying really hard to sound serious. Actually she did try it once. Focus her attention on one person and look at what it got her. She had her heart broken.

They arrived at Shuuhei's house which was packed with people. Rukia told Ichigo she would just look for her friends and she found them her friends they welcomed her excitedly at least the girls did and started asking her about her ride with the new guy. Ichigo on the other hand went to where Arisawa and the others were sitting.

Rukia, Nemu and Isane were all in Shuuhei's bedroom which was exclusively for them. "So tell us some juicy stuff?" the blonde girl asked. From the flushed look on her face it was evident that she already had a couple of drinks.

"There aren't any, we just talked while he drove us here," Rukia replied knowing exactly well that telling the truth wouldn't be enough but stuck to it anyway.

"You mean he didn't even kiss you?" Nemu asked incredulously. The other girls looked rather expectantly for an answer.

"Why the hell would he do that? We just came here together because he doesn't know the place and besides we aren't even dating so why would we kiss?" she answered back.

"Precisely," Shuuhei said as he sat between the girls and draped his arm on Rukia. "A decent girl like my princess here would not kiss a guy she just met. And besides how can you ask such question. We don't know that guy well enough to let princess Rukia date him," he added. The girls just rolled their eyes.

"Oh shut up Shuuhei, you guys are too over protective no guy could get close to her because you boys are like a bunch of lame body guards. You and Renji should lighten up. Let the girl loosen up I mean she deserves it," Isane said. She was sitting infront of Shuuhei with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Isane are you jealous or something?" Shuuhei said jokingly.

"Bite me," the blonde snapped back.

"Be careful what you ask for I just might do that," Shuuhei smirked. Isane rolled her eyes.

The other girls laughed.

Ikkaku came back with some drinks handing the first one to Nemu.

"I see your friend is buddies with the 2-B class," the bald head teen said. He sat next to his girlfriend.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Rukia asked. She knew that her other friends had some issues with some of the people on the other class because one of her friends, Nemu specifically used to date Ishida, 2-B's class president but the said guy was currently hitting on the reddish blond bombshell Inoue Orihime. Her friend was also dating their other friend Ikkaku.

"It's just that he's new and he has guts hitting on you in front of all of us. I'm surprised Renji and Shuuhei didn't pounce on him. I was kinda hoping to get some action," Ikkaku said.

"Nemu I think you should put a leash on your Beau because he's acting all blood thirsty again but then again I don't trust that carrot top that much either," Yumichika said as he went inside the room with Kira, Momo, Matsumoto Rangiku and Ichimaru Gin.

"Make way for the queen," Matsumoto said as she plopped next to Shuuhei. "Rukia-chan I heard some rather sizzling news about you and the new guy I saw outside. He's very handsome, well, he has a loud hair color but sexy just the same," the busty blond said.

"Don't believe everything you hear Ran-chan. But I'm so happy to see you and Gin-senpai I can't believe you guys are already going to college," Rukia said. Rangiku and Gin went to the same middle school as they did but went to a different high school instead. They were also a year ahead.

"Where is Renji he should be here with us," Gin asked. The silver haired guy was actually working in the same auto-detailing shop as Renji but while the red head worked so he can pay for his expenses and to learn more about the trade in car racing the other was merely doing it as a hobby. They were chatting and catching up with each other. It was fun having their old friends with them.

They were laughing about some stories of Kira and Momo when they heard something crash in the living room and a bit of cursing to. They all stood up and got out of Shuuhei's room to check.

Ichigo and Renji were at each other. Both guys had bruised faces. Sado held Kurosaki back, Ishida stood in between the two fighting boys and Kojima and Asano held Abarai back.

"Hey what's this all about?" Shuuhei asked as he saw his living room slightly trashed. The people were all on the sidelines. Rukia and the others were standing behind the host of the party.

"This punk thinks he can just breeze in here and," Renji tried to say. He smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Renji you're drunk." Rukia commented. "Ichigo care to explain what's going on?" she turned to the other guy.

"You're friend just lunged at me out of no where. He kept on yapping about staying away from you," the orange head replied still holding a swollen jaw. "Anyway I'm getting out of here. Sorry about the damage," he said then he looked at Rukia.

"It's very mature of you Renji," Rukia hissed. "Wait Ichigo I'll go with you," Rukia said. "Momo, you guys, I'm going its late anyway. Shuuhei, please straighten up Renji, will you?" She went to Ichigo and took his hand then walked off.

They got in his car. "Do you want me to drive?" she asked worriedly.

"No it's okay but your friend can really throw a punch," Ichigo said. He was kind of pleased that Rukia came with him not to mention calling him by his first name.

"I'm sorry about that but I saw his face he was badly beaten to. Although you could have ignored him," Rukia said.

"I would but I can't have him hit me twice and not fight back that would just be too stupid and besides he was saying stuff like your off limits and all that shit," Ichigo replied.

"Well, let's go to my house so I can fix you up. I don't think it would be nice if you go home looking like that. I'm really sorry about what happened," she apologized. She was genuinely ashamed of what Renji did. She was seriously annoyed by the immature behavior. She had known Renji for a long time and he didn't act like that with anyone not even with Kaien. She instantly brushed the thought aside. She needed to put an icepack on Ichigo's jaw. She gave directions to her house and after 20 minutes they parked in front of the Kuchiki estate. Rukia walked in the side of the house behind a Sakura tree. She got out a key and unlocked what looked like a hidden gate. Ichigo followed behind. Rukia locked the gate behind them before they made their way through the lawn.

They walked through the garden then behind the house to the pool house.

"We don't want to wake up my family so I'll just patch you up here," Rukia said as she opened the door to the pool house.

Ichigo admired the place. There was a big bed, a nice sofa, a big plasma TV a Karaoke machine, billiards table, a bar and a fridge. The place was a house in itself. "Is this your room?" he asked her.

"No this is the pool house although I do stay here sometimes when I have my girl friends for a sleepover," she said. She sat him on a bar stool and pulled out the emergency kit from behind one of the counters. She then went to the fridge to get some ice, she took a clean hand towel and made a make shift icepack.

"We don't keep any icepacks here in the pool house so this would have to do," she said as she handed the hand towel filled with ice to Ichigo.

"It's all good. I actually appreciate your help you really didn't have to," Ichigo said.

"It's nothing. Now I just have to clean up that gash," she said she took out some cotton and some disinfectant. "This will sting a bit."

Ichigo winced a little bit at the first contact.

"Oh you're such a baby," Rukia teased. Ichigo almost laughed. Rukia cleaned up his wound then blew on it before putting on a band aid. "There so it wouldn't hurt too much. My mom did that to me when I was younger."

"Thanks and my jaw doesn't hurt that much but don't worry my dad is a doctor so I can have him look at it tomorrow but I think it's nothing major," he reassured her.

"Let me take a look at it," she said as she inched closer to his face. If you were standing behind Rukia you would have thought that she was kissing Ichigo and that was exactly what Ririn thought as she stood by the door.

"What are you doing nee-chan?" Ririn asked. Both Rukia and Ichigo jumped in surprise.

"Oh Ririn you scared me," Rukia said as she saw her sister standing by the door bathrobe clad with her pajama's underneath.

"I'm just helping a friend out. This is Kurosaki Ichigo," the older girl said. Ichigo waved at the girl who somehow blushed.

"It's the first time I've seen you here? Are you friends with Hisagi-kun or Renji the obnoxious moron?" Ririn said.

"You know I have younger sisters too I think they're just about your age. Maybe you guys can hang out. You're sister has a very keen character judgment, Rukia ," Ichigo joked.

"Shut up Kurosaki," Rukia said as she pressed the hand towel harder on his jaw.

"Hey, that hurt," Ichigo protested.

"What happened to you? Did you get in a fight?" Ririn asked.

"It was just a squabble nothing big. Hey you should go back to bed I'll be in the house in a bit," Rukia said.

"You should hurry I think dad is still up. If he sees you here and you even brought a guy in here he's not going to be pleased," Ririn warned. "Bye Ichigo!" The girl went out and went inside the main house.

"I think you got yourself a fan girl," Rukia said.

"I was kind of expecting someone else but close enough," Ichigo said jokingly.

"You pervert that's my younger sister," Rukia half heartedly punched his arm.

"I was kidding. Of course I would prefer to go out with the older sister," he said. "I think I have to go. I don't want you to get in anymore trouble."

"Nice try Kurosaki but it would take more than that to be able to date me," she said "But thanks for tonight. Other than your incident with Renji I had a lot of fun hanging out with you." And with that she tiptoed and kissed Ichigo on the cheek. Why she did it, she totally had no idea. It did make Ichigo blush and it was such a sight.

"Hey I forgot to give you back your jacket," Rukia said as she took it off. It was too big on her and she was already home so she handed the jacket to him.

"I think I wouldn't be washing this for a while," Ichigo said.

It was now Rukia's blush. "Get out of here before both my parents wake up."

"Before I do I need to get your number," he said then he handed his phone to her. She put in her mobile and home number. She handed the phone back and he took a picture of her with his phone. "I'll call you when I get home," he assured her.

"Yes, please do, so I would know that you got there in one piece," she said.

Ichigo drove off and Rukia got back inside the house. She was making her way to her room when she heard the familiar sound of her father clearing his throat.

"It's exactly 10 minutes pass your 1 am curfew. What do you have to say for yourself? And was that Hisagi-san who drove you back here or someone else?" she heard her father's controlled but definitely angry voice.

"Gomen na sai Otou-sama. I had to help a friend before coming in the house. And yes that was Shuuhei. I promise I won't stay out too late. This will not happen again," Rukia said with her head bowed apologetically. She had to lie to him because it might freak him out more.

"Go to bed. We will discuss this matter tomorrow," Byakuya replied. He still wore that expression less look on his face.

She went inside her room and shut the door close. She felt too tired to even change her clothes. She just ended up on her bed staring at her cellphone. She wanted him to call. Tonight was totally different she was around someone she had barely known but had somehow connected to instantly. It was a strange feeling. There was something about the guy that just made him so different from everyone else.

* * *

Ichigo got home from Rukia's house. He parked his car outside the house and went inside the house. He went straight to his room. He opened the window that led to the roof and he sat there for a bit. He promised to call Rukia as soon as he got home so he plan to do just that.

After a few rings she answered her phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Rukia's voice said.

"It's me Ichigo. I just got in," he replied. He just smiled to himself he just loved hearing her voice.

"I'm glad you got home safely. Is your jaw still hurting?" she asked him with concern.

"Don't worry about it. I'm tougher than that. I've had worse," he admitted. It wasn't the first time that he had someone pick on him. He dealt with it before like any other normal kid would. He fought back. He didn't expect that he would have to deal with the same stuff again.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I think Renji was just too drunk. I hope you don't think badly of them," he heard her say.

"Well, I guess you're right but I don't care if all your guy friends would want a piece of me as long as they don't stop me from hanging out with you," he said. He was feeling rather bolder than usual. She did kiss him on the cheek after all. "Did you get in any trouble with you dad?" he asked. He was rather curious and he didn't want to get her in trouble not to mention

"Well, I will find out tomorrow. I actually had to lie to him that it was Shuuhei who drove me and not you. You see my dad does business with his dad so my old man would feel more comfortable if I was with someone he actually knew, and he particularly knows Shuuhei's family well," she explained to him.

"I see," Ichigo muttered. He was rather disappointed that Rukia had to lie about him. They then talked about cars. Rukia told him about her car and that she would be driving come their senior year. He told her about the first car he had and how he crashed it three times and still managed to survive. An hour passed and Rukia's phone was dying out. She actually freaked out a couple of times and commented on how rash he was but they often ended up laughing or making weird comments. They were both genuinely having fun.

"Hey look at the time. I have to wake up early tomorrow. I have to go but it was really nice talking to you," she said.

"Well, good morning to you and sleep tight," Ichigo said. He heard Rukia say good bye and the line cut off. He closed his phone. He stared up the sky. It was 3:30 am and he just spent two hours on the phone with her. He smiled to himself then made his way inside. He knew that he would be having a very good sleep that night.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: **Hello lovely people…. I finally finished this chapter. I apologize if I don't update as often as I use to. I just have work to deal with and my current work requires me to not just work in the office, most of the time I had to bring extra stuff at home… But I will try my best to update at least once a week… Hopefully I can stick to that ought diligently. Sorry for the booboos… I'll try to check them tomorrow as of now…. I need a shut eye… R/R… The reviews I get inspire me to write more…

words:

Gomen na sai -I'm sorry.

Lots of love to you peeps…**可憐-毛絲 -アルフオンソ**


	6. I’ll Be Waiting

**Her Missing Piece**

**Summary:** Just when things started to look promising an unexpected turn of events had to happen.

**A/N:** My first Bleach AU fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

* * *

**Chapter 6 **I'll Be Waiting

Pure sheer bliss, Rukia woke up from the best sleep she had ever had. It was wonderful. She couldn't care less what the time was. She didn't care that she was still wearing the same clothes from last night and was still holding her cellphone in her hand. She also noticed that it was already turned off. She plugged in her mobile phone to be charged.

"I brought you breakfast well consider it lunch since it is already noon," she heard her sister's voice.

"Good morning Ririn. I see that you're not upset with me for leaving you last night," Rukia said.

"That's all behind me now. I actually brought you food because I figured you must have fantasized about your new boyfriend last night that you stayed up late and as expected you woke up late," Ririn teased. "He's very good looking. Does he have any younger brothers?"

"He has sisters but I'll ask if he has any cousins. Hang on, I didn't say he's my boyfriend," Rukia retorted.

Ririn brought the breakfast tray to her sister's bed. "Whatever sis, you have to hurry though. I heard that you are going with dad and Shiro tonight to fly to Boston. Something about personally submitting your application for Harvard," Ririn said.

"What? Wait, are you saying we are flying to the US tonight? And Toushiro is here?" Rukia asked rather confused.

"Yes cousin Shiro got here early this morning. I know that he wasn't supposed to be back till school starts but dad had scheduled a special meeting of some sorts with the school admission at Harvard. You have no choice you have to get your ass up and get ready. Mom also wants to talk to you before you guys leave," Ririn said before getting out of the room.

Just last night she was having the time of her life but when she woke up today she didn't know that she was up for a really big surprise. She called the first person that came to mind. She somehow accidentally called Ichigo's number having realized the mistake she cancelled the call and speed dialed her best friend's number. After a few rings her friend finally picked up.

"Rukia I know it's already almost twelve noon but I went home at 2 am," she heard Momo's sleep voice protesting.

"Did Shiro tell you about our trip to Boston tonight?" Rukia asked. "Did he mention anything to you?"

"Well, he did say he'll come by today before he leaves for his interview. So are you saying that you're coming with him? You're also going to Boston?" Momo asked as stunned as her friend.

"Apparently I am. Ririn just told me this morning. Dad didn't even mention it to me last night." Rukia was at lost. She was hoping that maybe she could spend the rest of the summer hanging out with her friends and maybe even get to know Ichigo better but her father had better plans.

"So I guess I would see you guys when I get back," she just told her friend.

"Hey I tried calling you last night but I couldn't get through did you check your messages? When I did get through you didn't even answer so I just left a message," Momo asked.

"Sorry about that. I was on the phone with Ichigo after he dropped me off. I think we were on the phone for two hours before my phone decided to run out of charge," the raven haired girl admitted. The girl on the other line giggled. "What is so funny?"

"First name basis now, and well 2 hours that's a record time. I thought Shuuhei was joking when he said he couldn't get a hold of you so I tried calling you myself and well you confirmed my hunch. So what was he like? Did you guys kiss?" Hinamori Momo asked excitedly.

"He just gave me a ride home. I tended to his bruises and swollen jaw. I did give him a quick kiss on the cheek as a sign of thanks. I'll probably send him an SMS before I leave. I was kind of looking forward to hanging out with him more but I guess I can't. I just hope we get back soon." Rukia sighed. She knew that she could not argue with her father.

"Well, at least Shiro is with you. And I might actually fly there too next week. I just want to wait for my parents before I do," Momo confided.

"Well, I feel much better now. I'm going to have my super smart cousin with me and his girlfriend. I just hope you guys won't go sneaking around without bringing me a long and please don't snog each other all the time. You know I have very low tolerance for that," Rukia joked. Her friend just giggled. "Seriously, Shiro may not talk a lot but he sure is a man of action."

"Well, talk to your cousin then," Momo replied jokingly. "Maybe you can go with Shiro when he comes by my place. I'll ask the others to come too so we can have a little sending off party. He said he'll be coming here at 3 so I guess you better get ready and ring up Kurosaki-kun as well, I mean he deserves a proper good bye because you won't see him in a while."

"I guess I could do that. I mean he's been very nice," Rukia replied. "I'll call him and maybe I can ask him to come."

"See you in a bit Rukia," her friend said before they hang up.

After finishing her breakfast Rukia took a long hot bath and then got dressed. She also started packing some things for her trip. She was basically picking out comfortable clothes and some formal ones she can use for her interview and if for some unprecedented reason she would have to attend to a formal gathering. She hated the fact that once again her father had decided for her without asking for her opinion she was after all the person involved but she could not help but to live up to what her father expected from her. It was something she grew up believing. She had to live up to the family name and it was not an easy task especially if you have a cousin like Hitsugaya Toushiro who's such an over achiever. But she held nothing against her cousin. It wasn't his fault he was born too darn smart.

"Yo Rukia you're mom's calling for you," speaking of the devil, she heard Toushiro's voice call out accompanied by a knock on her door. Her silver haired cousin opened the door. "Can I come in? Are you decent?"

"Of course I am. Come in. So why didn't you tell me about this trip. You know that my father would not say anything, the least you could have done for me cousin was to inform me," she said half jokingly as she folded some of her picked outfits into her Louis Vuitton luggage bag.

"I thought uncle told you already about the trip. Seriously you both live in the same house and I'm in Osaka so I expected that your own father would have told you about this trip," Toushiro replied as he sat on her bed.

"Point taken but I still feel betrayed. You're supposed to be on my side," she muttered. "Well, what's done is done the least you could do is help me finish packing while I talk to my mom. No buts Shiro. You owe me for not telling me about the trip and besides, you have to follow me I'm older than you."

And Hitsugaya was a year younger than Rukia. "Fine!" the silver haired teen agreed.

"I've already taken them out. If you wrinkle any of my clothes I swear I'll make you iron them" she threatened then stuck her tongue out to her cousin.

"Why bring these many clothes when you would end up shopping anyway?" the silvered haired teen protested. "Or your dad may have sent your clothes ahead of us. Just bring important things, forget about the formal stuff. You've got enough money and credit cards to buy a mall."

"Now you're exaggerating. If you don't want to fix my clothes for me then lets get out of my room. Momo said she'll give us a sending off party. I forgot to ask how long will we be staying in Boston?" she asked.

"Probably a week and a half or two weeks tops, definitely sometime before school starts. He said he'll only be there for three days with us then he'll let us stay longer so we can have a feel of the place. I'm going to my room to check on something," Shiro said then walked towards the left wing of the house.

Rukia followed him out of the room and looked for her mom. She saw her mother in the garden tending to the rose plants.

"Mom, you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Your father just informed me about your trip tonight. I'm as surprised as you are and I told him that I'm a bit displeased that he did not inform me about it, but he said he intended it to be a surprise so please don't be angry with your father he's just looking after your best interest," Hisana said as she clipped away a dead leaf.

Rukia knew that there was no point in arguing and that if there was one thing she was certain about in her family it was the fact that her father made all the rules and she could neither question or disobey it because she does not want to know what would be fall her if she did.

"Your things were already sent ahead of you. Just bring a hand carry of your essentials with you. I have already prepared your passport and other documents. Your father will bring it for you. Your flight is at 10 pm tonight. I assume you will see your friends before you leave?" her mom asked. Rukia just nodded. "Just be there on time. We'll meet you and Shiro in the airport with your father and sisters. I wish I could go with you but your father said Ririn and Nell should best stay here and I can't leave those two. Enjoy your trip okay sweetie," her mom said gingerly. Hisana gave her a warm hug.

"Thanks mom and don't worry we'll be back here before you know it," Rukia said as she smiled warmly to her mother.

"My baby is going to college soon. You girls grow up so fast. Before I know it I will be sending Ririn off to high school. I hope Nell could stay like her cute self longer," her mother sighed.

"We're all gonna grow up but we're still your girls. And we'll love you and dad forever," she said as her mom released her from her embrace, "I'm going to call up some friends to meet me at Momo's. See later okay and can I take my car out for a bit I just want to get something," Rukia said. Her mom nodded and she went back to her room. She took out her favorite chappy back pack and stuffed it with her favorite mangas, ipod, digital camera, her notebook computer, her journal and her wallet. She scanned through her book shelf and took the book that Ichigo gave her and placed it in her bag. She had already read the book but wanted to read it again. She raced down the stairs and went to the garage.

"Off some place young missy," their butler called.

"Yes, I'll just meet some friend then be back to go with Shiro to visit my other friends. I may not see you in a couple of weeks though, school business," Rukia replied as she went in her Mini.

"Have a safe trip then," the butler replied then opened the gate via remote.

Rukia went to her favorite bakeshop first and bought a chocolate cake and requested for fresh strawberry toppings on whip cream as add on. She would have baked it herself if only she had more time but a bought cake would do at the moment. She giggled at the thought of the strawberries somehow she actually found it amusing. She got back in her car and drove off. She was heading to the Kurosaki clinic.

* * *

Ichigo was woken up by Yuzu's ear splitting squeal. His sister was definitely psyched about something judging from the fact that he was actually staying in the attic and yet her voice came through loud and clear. He must have over slept. He looked at his bedside watch and it read 12:45 pm. He had the best night ever albeit the fact that he got hit on the face which resulted to a few bruises and a painfully aching jaw other than that everything seemed perfect. A kiss on the cheek from Rukia definitely made it exceptionally good not to mention the long hours of talking on the phone. It may cost him a lot on his phone bill but it was definitely worth it.

"Ichi-nii, are you already awake? We have a visitor down stairs and dad is currently entertaining her with his antics. If you want to save yourself from complete and utter embarrassment I would suggest you get your butt downstairs."

He knew too well that that voice was Karin's. He wasn't sure why a visitor would make Yuzu squeal from excitement and Karin worried for his sake, unless. He's thought process stopped as a rather late realization hit him.

"Rukia," he said out loud as he sat up from his bed.

"Exactly, thank goodness you finally you caught up," Karin smirked. "If you still want to save your ego from being completely crushed by our father I would suggest you head downstairs this instant. But try to at least put a shirt on before you do that." And with that Karin went out of his room and headed down stairs.

He quickly grabbed a shirt. He slept with just his sweat pants. He actually slept with his jacket that he lent Rukia last night by his side. He meant to put it back but it just had on it her sweet perfume smell and he couldn't help but be lulled to sleep by her wonderful fragrance. He felt his face burning with embarrassment at the thought of what he did. He was seriously acting a wee bit stalker like. He snapped back to reality and dashed to his bathroom where he splashed cold water on his face and wiped his face with a towel he then put on his shirt and dashed down stairs as quickly as he could. He couldn't bear the idea of his father telling Rukia weird stories about him.

He found his father sitting across Rukia and was animatedly chatting with her while eating what looked like chocolate cake with strawberries. His sisters were also sitting with them and eating. Rukia was quietly sipping her tea while listening to god-knows what his father was telling her.

"Ichigo, my dear son, we have a very beautiful visitor," he heard his father's annoying voice say.

Rukia stood up and waved at him. Yuzu just looked at him then at their visitor then giggled. Karin still had that smirk on her face.

"I did not know that you found yourself a girlfriend right away. You're such a coy little brat," his father said gingerly. He ducked from his fathers grasp and sat next to Rukia.

"Stop embarrassing me dad." He said irritably at his old man. "Sorry about that Rukia," he said.

She just smiled back. She had that very amused look on her face.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, I mean with my dropping by at your place," Rukia started. Isshin scooped the girls away to the kitchen to give the two teens some privacy.

"I'm a bit surprised but it sure is a pleasant one," he replied. He saw her face going a bit red and he couldn't help but smirk. "Ah, so what brought you here?" He was looking at her rather eagerly but was easily distracted by his father's annoying giggles. He couldn't believe that his own flesh and blood would destroy his chances with Rukia.

"Well, I was hoping maybe you can go to my sending off party at Hinamori's later this afternoon," she asked. Ichigo couldn't believe his ears.

"A sending off party, wait, where are you going exactly?" he asked her. He couldn't believe his ears. She is going some place and she's inviting him to her friend's party for her.

"I just found out today about the trip. My dad scheduled me and my cousin an interview with the admission to a school abroad and well, I'm leaving for Boston tonight but we'll be back before school starts so we'll still see each other when I get back. I hope you could come I mean, I know that you and one of my friends didn't actually start off right but they're really nice people and I'd really like to see you before I go not that--," Rukia was practically babbling already and somehow he was amused and at the same time sad because she would be away for quite a bit. He had only met her for a bit but it felt like he knew her for the longest time. He was never like that around other girls except maybe for one but she's already gone. He smiled at her and cut her off by putting his hand on top of her. He realized that Rukia was a bit surprised by the gesture but she did not pull her hand away.

"Don't worry I'll be there I promise. So where exactly is Hinamori's house?" he asked her.

She seemed to have brought out of a daze. "Oh, Hinamori lives in the house right across Hisagi's apartment. The one with the large black gate," she explained. "You still remember where that is right?"

"Of course I remember, my jaw is a painful reminder," he joked.

Rukia frowned a little bit. "I'm really sorry about that. Renji isn't usually like that," she said and touched his jaw.

Truth be told, his jaw wasn't hurting anymore. And he actually had high tolerance for pain.

Rukia slapped his arm hard and glared at him. "It's not hurting anymore, is it?" she asked.

"Hey it's still hurting. I'm not kidding," he tried to deny.

"Nice try but you were grinning like an idiot." Rukia eyed her with suspicion. He ended up scratching the back of his head which made his hair as unruly as ever.

"I have to go. I need to get back home I'll see you in the party okay," she said as she stood up.

"Leaving so soon my dear? Would you like to bring some chocolate cookies home," Isshin offered a nice big bag of cookies.

Rukia was about to refuse but Yuzu said she baked the cookies and would love for Rukia to taste them and to give some to her sisters so she took the bag and thanked them.

Ichigo walked Rukia to her car. "I'll see you in a bit Rukia and thanks for the cake. The strawberry topping was a really nice touch," he said.

"Later Ichigo," she said then she just gave him a warm smile before driving off. . Ichigo only had a few hours to spare and he wanted to make sure that it would count.

* * *

Rukia found herself in the familiar road leading to a friend's house. After she left Ichigo's house she felt like she had to go there so somehow she ended up in front of the modest home of Miyako. Why she was there she really wasn't sure but it could have been because of the fact that she was leaving very soon and needed to talk to her friend once in for all.

She stood in front of the house before she mustered enough courage to ring the bell.

Miyako was the one who opened the gate and she was definitely looked startled.

"I know you're surprised, so am I. I don't know what got into me but I just thought maybe we could talk," Rukia started.

"Come in, please," Miyako said as she ushered Rukia in the house.

"I'm sorry Rukia," the taller girl started. "I didn't expect it to happen and before I knew it I was already in love with Kaien. I didn't know what to tell you," she added tears were already running down her face.

"I figured that could have been your reason. I am still hurt though. You knew about my feelings you could have at least told me. I kind of feel stupid actually especially when I saw you in the graduation. You could have told me the night before when we spoke on the phone," Rukia replied. She was upset and somehow she had to let it out.

"I know it was inconsiderate of me but I was scared. I didn't want you to hate me but then it was too late before I realized that if I didn't tell you and you found out anyway that you would still hate me. I didn't plan this to happen I swear and I hope you can forgive me," Miyako begged.

"I hate what you did. I hate the fact that you betrayed my trust but it doesn't change the fact that I have no right to stake any claims on Kaien. I forgive you for what you did. I don't know if I'm ready to see you and Kaien together and not feel hurt but I hate for our friendship to end just because of a guy, even if the guy is Kaien-dono. I was actually waiting for you to call me but then I sort of figured you're still thinking of ways on how to talk to me so I went ahead and came here to see you. I'm actually leaving tonight for the US but I'll be back before school starts. I just realized that I may not be able to talk to you before school starts and I hate for things to be awkward between us," Rukia admitted.

"I'm glad that you came here," Miyako said and she gave Rukia a hug.

"Momo is actually holding a party for me so if you have time come by her house at 3 okay? And Miyako believe it or not as long as your happy I'll do my very best to be happy for you," Rukia said sincerely and hugged her friend back.

* * *

Hinamori's house looked really pretty with the simple decorations she and the other girls prepared. Isane, and Nemu helped and putting up the banner. The only people who came were close friends.

"Momo, Miyako is already here," Kira called out.

"She's here?" Nemu asked her other friends. The girls whispered amongst themselves.

"Rukia called me while she was at Miyako's they made up," Momo explained but she still didn't seem pleased.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," Isane sighed with relief. Miyako walked in with a gift bag.

"Hey you guys," Miyako greeted. "Need any help?"

"Sure, Rukia and Shiro will be here in a bit so make sure everyone's ready," Momo instructed.

"Where are Shuuhei and Renji? I called them an hour and a half ago," Isane grumbled.

"Miss me already? I knew you had something going on for me Isane," Shuuhei joked as he and Renji followed inside.

The other girls giggled and the tall blond girl just rolled her eyes.

"Why I'm hurt, you don't find me attractive? I swear you couldn't keep your hands off me when were just in diapers," the dark haired handsome young man said with a smirk.

"Well, that was what when we were babies. Seriously Shuu-kun you should have grown up years ago and beside I'm too good for the likes of you," Isane retorted.

"What can I say man, Isane has a point," Renji cut in. "I mean a top model at the age of 17, it's too high for your typical high school fan girls man," the red head added.

"Hey, punk you're suppose to be on my side," Shuuhei said as he threw a pillow at Renji. They all just laughed.

The doorbell rang and Momo checked who it was. She opened the gate and found the orange head teen that's been hanging out with her best friend. He let the guy in.

"I'm so glad you came. Rukia isn't here yet but the guys are here," she said.

Ichigo brought with him a present but he kept it in his jacket pocket. Momo looked at the guys threateningly. "I think you already know most of them, except for Shimamoto Miyako because she wasn't with us last night."

Ichigo just nodded in acknowledgment. Renji moved towards him.

"Ey man about last night, I'm sorry if I hit you. I was just too drunk I guess," Renji apologized and extended his hand. The orange top guy took it and they shook hands.

"No problem man. Congratulations on your race last night. You're pretty good at driving," Ichigo complemented him.

"Well, isn't this pleasant," Rukia said. She wore straight pants and a blue princess blouse that complimented her eyes. "Hey you guys sorry if it took us a while Shiro here took forever," she joked.

"Did not," the silver haired teen answered.

"Shiro-chan," Momo squealed and leaped at her boyfriend.

The party started a few other people came, Gin and Rangiku arrived with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Some other people from school came like Tatsuki, Inoue, Uryuu, Shinji, Lisa, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro and other people that in Ichigo's opinion probably went to the same school as Rukia and her cousin. She actually introduced him to the people in the party that by the time he would attend school he would have met almost everyone in their year.

He and Rukia finally had some alone time at the gazebo by the swimming pool. "I can't believe you're leaving tonight. I actually got you something," he took the small box from his jacket pocket.

"You didn't have to," she said.

"But I have to make sure that you remember me," he said jokingly. He handed the box to her which she accepted and started opening.

Ichigo watched as her beautiful eyes lit up at the sight of the present he gave her.

"It's really pretty," Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo took the bracelet and put on her wrist. Rukia admired the silver chain with different ornaments. It had a moon, a few stars and an angel. "Thank you."

"Well, I think that you deserve pretty stuffs," he muttered scratching the back of his head.

Rukia leaned in to kiss his cheek and at the same time he turned to look at her to say something. It happened all too suddenly. Their lips were pressed together. It was like a dream. For some reason they ended up closing their eyes. Ichigo touched her cheek and deepened the kiss a little. It felt strange and good at the same time. Rukia never expected her first kiss to be an accident but somehow it felt right. It gave her butterflies in her stomach. Somehow she had always imagined her first kiss to be with Kaien but somehow she had completely forgotten about it and was glad that it was actually Ichigo kissing her or was it the other way around the only thing she was certain about was the fact that it felt right.

When they broke apart she expected him to look away but Ichigo looked intently into her eyes. Her face was flushed.

"I guess I won't ever forget this night," she commented.

"I won't either and for some reason I think a couple of weeks is a really long time, don't you think?" He asked her. He placed a protective arm around her shoulder.

"Well, if you don't think about it too much I suppose it wouldn't be that long and beside we can call each other," she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. It was getting dark outside and Rukia knew that she and Toushiro would be leaving soon.

Ichigo and Rukia had made a silent pack that only the two of them knew about.

Rukia and Toushiro said goodbye to their friends before leaving Hinamori's house. Rukia somehow felt more reluctant to leave. She had some things running in her mind. She stared intently at the bracelet that Ichigo gave her and somehow felt comforted at the thought that he would be waiting. The driver took the two to the airport. Hinamori and the rest knew how Kuchiki Byakuya was a very private person and would not want any of them to be in the airport because he considers such events as something that should only concern family.

"Hey, Kurosaki, the guys are going to shoot some hoops tomorrow. Do you want to join us? We're missing one player so we have a three on three match," Shuuhei asked Ichigo before he made it out the door.

Ichigo turned and looked at Rukia's friend a bit surprised. "Sure," the carrot top replied. He was feeling to darn great that night to decline.

"Meet you at the sport center at 2 pm court B," The dark haired guy added.

"See you guys tomorrow," the orange head teen said, "and thanks."

**To be continued…**

* * *

** A/N: **sorry for the delayed update. I finally had a day off from work so I was actually able to finish a chapter. I'm going to try and work on my other fics too although I apologize in advance for the long wait on my chapters. I just recently earned some more responsibilities in the office. But I'll still try my best to update whenever I can. I could also seldom read fanfics as often as I want to. Forgive me for the errors on this one. I'll try to proof read when I have more time. Note: Shimamoto is the last name of the seiyu for Miyako's character in the bleach anime. If you spot any errors you would like to point out please PM me... that is if it isn't so much to ask... thanks and your reviews are valued very much... 


	7. Missing You

**Her Missing Piece**

**Summary:** Just when things started to look promising an unexpected turn of events had to happen.

**A/N:** My first Bleach AU fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

* * *

**Chapter 7 **Missing You

Five days had passed and Rukia had not received a phone call from Ichigo. She was really annoyed they were supposed to call each other; at least that was the plan. She stared at the bracelet that was on her wrist. She thought of calling him more than a dozen times that day but decided against it.

"Rukia, are you going to stay in there the whole day? Shiro and I are going out. You can join us if you like?" Momo called out to her friend. She followed them to Boston and just got there the other night.

"I'm okay I think I'll just stay here. You guys have fun," the raven-haired girl yelled back in reply. She was still on the bed staring at the ornaments on her bracelet. She kept asking herself what could possibly be the reason why Ichigo hadn't called her yet. She wanted to ask her best friend when she arrived but decided not to, instead Rukia asked about how their friends were doing.

"Okay we'll just get you something when we get back alright," Momo said before she joined Toushiro who was waiting outside.

Rukia was already done with her interview and was dying to go home but her father left her and her cousin so they would have a feel of independence in their future school but as far as she was concerned she didn't want to be in that place. She wanted to see the world. She wanted to study in Europe to either be a journalist or maybe a writer but not their corporation's CEO. Her cousin can take care of that. She doesn't want any of it if only her dad would ask her what she really wanted. She missed her mom if only she could talk to her. It was 5 pm her time so that meant it was 6 am in Japan. She couldn't possibly call her mom that early. The last thing she would ever want is for her mother to worry about her. And her thoughts landed back to a certain dandelion head boy she had only met a few weeks but had somehow caught all her attention. What bothered her was the fact that she had been away for 5 days and he hasn't called her yet. Why she hasn't tried to call him was besides the point she was the girl after all. So he should be the one to initiate a contact not the other way around. As if on queue her phone rang.

* * *

5 days ago.

"So Kurosaki, how are you and Rukia doing? I didn't expect her to actually go with you the other night when you and Renji fought," Shuuhei asked as he blocked Ichigo from taking a shot.

"Hey, quit bringing that up. I was drunk that time," Renji said as he guarded Ikkaku who was waiting for a pass from Ichigo.

"We're not talking about you. I'm just curious about Kurosaki and princess Kuchiki. You know how our little princess doesn't usually date guys. She's usually adored and looked upon from a pedestal like by every other guy but Kurosaki here seem to have gotten her attention," The raven-head guy pressed on.

"Hey Kurosaki might get the wrong idea about Rukia. Don't listen to Shuuhei. Rukia may be like a princess but she's also very approachable and friendly but she can also kick your butt if you get too close for comfort," Kira piped in as he got the ball from Ichigo.

"That I know," Ichigo went awaited under the basket for either a pass or a rebound. Kira took the shot and it went in.

Yumichika took the rebound. "Are you saying you have fallen victim to Rukia's high powered kicks?"

The orange head just nodded. "On the first day we met actually."

"You mean you have endured her kick but you still like her? She isn't any other girl I'll tell you that and you know that you would get badly beaten if you hurt her in anyway," Renji said a matter of factly as he got a pass from Yumichika.

"I guess the sore jaw I got the other night is a good enough example of how hurt I could get if I screw up with Rukia. But I don't think she's the type of girl you can play with. I feel stupid saying these stuff but you guys know her very well so do you think I have a chance?" the carrot top guy asked.

Other guys just started laughing. Ichigo just stared in horror.

"Tell you what, have you called her yet?" Hisagi asked.

"I haven't actually," Ichigo said he sat down like the rest of the guys.

"Well, don't call her. Wait for 5 days then call her. If she calls you herself first or if after 5 days she freaks out and scolds you for not calling then well you're one lucky bastard but if she sounds cool and uninterested then it's a lost case," the dark haired boy added. The other guys just nodded.

"We have a race tonight you can join us if you like. I noticed you have an eye for cars too," Renji invited him.

Ichigo waited miserably for 5 days. He wanted to hear her voice. He enjoyed hanging out with Rukia's guy friends because they told him stories about her but somehow it was different if the stories came from her. He missed her that was certain but the fact that she hadn't even attempted to call him made him uncertain. What if they were right that Rukia was just someone you can look up and admire from up far. He felt silly like a school boy being infatuated but was it really merely an infatuation or was it something more. They did kiss and even if it was an accident at first it felt really special. It was his first real kiss. He grew up in the US but he was not like the other boys. He had great respect for women and did not date anyone that he didn't feel strongly for, so the whole Rukia deal was just right up the scale for him. He had never done anything as silly as give a book or, follow a girl around. He was used to being chased and Rukia was just the total opposite of every other girl that he had met in the pass except for one who he missed dearly but could never be with again. Rukia almost reminded her of that someone he had lost. His father was probably right about moving to the Japan because if he didn't he wouldn't have met Rukia. It was already 6 am in the morning and 5 days had already passed so used speed dial and called her.

* * *

"Moshi moshi," Rukia said. Her heart was beating fast. She was hoping it was Ichigo who was calling.

"Hey, good morning princess," Shuuhei greeted. Rukia was a bit disappointed.

"Actually it's in the afternoon here," she corrected.

"Well, my bad. So how was the interview?" he asked.

"I think it was okay but I honestly don't care. How's everybody doing?" she asked.

"Is that all our friends in general or are you talking about a certain guy with a really loud hair color?" Hisagi joked.

"If you're talking about Renji I bet he's alright he's your cohort with all things evil after all," she replied.

"That's a very mean remark and no I wasn't talking about Renji I was actually talking about the new comer Kurosaki," the boy remarked.

"Well, I bet he's okay too," she said trying to convince the guy on the other line or rather she was trying to convince herself.

"Well, I bet he hasn't called you yet," the boy said.

"And why do you know that?" Rukia asked somehow sensing something suspicious. "Did you tell him anything that would cause him not to call me?"

"Of course not why would I do that. Seriously don't you trust us?" Shuuhei asked.

"You better hope that I don't hear anything that would lead me to believe that you said things to Ichigo so he wouldn't call me," Rukia threatened.

"And you call him by his first name now? I thought you were head over heals with Kaien," the boy asked incredulously.

"Can we not talk about him? I think I'm going to take a walk, I'm going to hang up now," she said then she pressed the end call button. Her phone rang again.

"Stop bothering me if you'll ask me about Kaien I won't answer your question," she blurted.

"Who's Kaien?" she heard Ichigo's confused voice.

"Ichigo is that you?" her heart started beating twice its normal rate again. "It's nothing. Shuuhei was bugging me about something. How are you?" she tried to sound cheerful.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry if I hadn't called you. I was a little busy and I guess you were too because you didn't call," he sounded a little distant.

"Well, I wanted to call but then I thought if you weren't busy you would have called me," she said trying to ask him the same thing.

"Well, if it makes any difference I missed you a lot and I can't wait till you're back." Rukia was jumping up and down her bed with happiness. She stopped herself from shrieking with joy.

"I promise I'll call you everyday starting today. That is if you're okay with it," Ichigo asked.

"Of course I'd love to hear from you? I mean it would be great if we could talk everyday. I only need to stay here for a few days but I guess I'd be great if we could talk," she said trying to strain her excitement.

"I'm annoyed that you didn't bother calling me for 5 days but I'm glad you called me now so you're forgiven," she said and they both laughed. She somehow felt light and wonderful. "Are my friends treating you all right? Tell me if those guys are giving you a hard time and I'll give them a beating," she joked.

"They're okay. They even let me join them when they race," he replied.

"Just be careful those guys drive like idiots sometimes," she muttered sounding a little bit worried.

"Don't worry I'll be careful but thanks for caring," Ichigo said.

"Don't be full of yourself," she replied. Her face was all red and for once she was glad that he couldn't see her face. She was blushing like crazy.

The two talked for half an hour with Rukia telling Ichigo to hang out because he might get in trouble for spending a lot of time in his cellphone.

Rukia counted the days as they passed she couldn't wait till her return to Japan. She was excited because she would see her family and her friends and the fact that she'll be seeing Ichigo soon just made her a tad bit eager for the days to roll away quickly. She had never missed home that badly.

She wasn't sure yet but she was certain that she felt something more than friendship for Ichigo and she could only hope that he was feeling the same way. He was his first kiss after all. Funny, how she had always hoped that her first kiss was going to be with Kaien. Thinking about Kaien didn't hurt as much since she met Ichigo. She still felt the sting but it wasn't as painful as it used to be.

* * *

'Who the hell was Kaien?' Ichigo kept asking himself. Rukia never mentioned his name before. Was he someone relevant that Rukia got so annoyed? He thought about how she sounded cheerful after hearing his voice and she even admitted that she was annoyed that he didn't call her. If his notions were correct she might actually be feeling the same way for him. He could only hope. He was counting the days till her return. He would try to spend most of his time with her, to get to know her more.

"I hope you wouldn't hate me if I found someone really special," he looked at a picture of a dark haired girl on his desk. "And maybe I can love her as much as I loved you then and maybe I won't make the same mistake with her as I did with you. I never told you I love you and when I lost you it was already too late," he smiled. He told himself that he would kick the habit of talking to the picture of his dead girl friend. She was someone he loved but never had the courage to say his feelings to her even until the day she died. He promised himself that he would never do the same mistake again and that when he does fall in love again he would love her with all he has to give and more.

* * *

"Kira, Rangiku! What the hell are you guys doing?' Renji asked with bewilderment. He saw one of his best friends and his boss' girl friend making out and half naked in the garage office.

"You didn't see anything Renji," the busty blond said as she button up her blouse back on. "Don't tell Gin please."

"I beg you man, don't tell him," Kira said.

"That you're what? Screwing his girl behind his back? We told you to stay away from her," The red head blurted out.

"Stop acting so noble Renji it's not like you didn't sleep with me too," the blond bombshell answered back.

"I'm not proud of what I did and beside it blew my chances with Rukia so it's not like I owe you anything. If anything you basically screwed up my life," Renji retorted.

"I'm going now, you do whatever you want Renji. You know what Gin does to me so it's up to you if you want to tell him. I can't stop you can I?" the girl said.

"I'll let him beat me up but I won't let him hurt you again," Kira said as he pulled Rangiku behind him.

"Fine I won't tell, just stop screwing up, man and Ran-chan stop playing with other guys. It's either you leave Gin or you stay with him. I can't cover up for you. If you want to be with Kira then cut ties with Gin other wise keep away from my friend. You'll just get us in trouble and you know too darn well that I need this job. So I'm asking you to stop fucking around," the redhead blurted before getting out of the office.

"Sorry Ran-chan, Renji has a point. It's either you'll be with me or with Gin. You have to decide. We can't keep on sneaking around when Gin is away. I don't want my friend to get in trouble. You know I care about you a lot but I need to know if you really have feelings for me or if you're just using me. Just call me if you made up your mind." And with that Kira left Rangiku who sat on the couch and started crying.

* * *

"I'm worried about Rukia she's been staying in her room all day," Toushiro said.

"Well, I think I have an idea why she's locked up in her room. I bet she's still waiting for Kurosaki-kun to call her," Momo said as she and her boyfriend strolled hand in hand in the streets of Massachusetts.

"I don't know my cousin has a boyfriend? When did this happen?" the white haired teen asked with much concern.

"Seriously Shiro you're starting to sound like your uncle. Rukia just met him and they seem to like each other a lot he seemed to be a very nice guy. I beg you not to tell Kuchiki-sama about this. Please let your cousin experience true happiness I beg you," Momo said leaning her head on Shiro's shoulders.

"I never said I would tell uncle about it. Was he the guy with the orange hair? I've never seen him before so it must be him and beside he's the only one with that hair color. So do you know anything about him?" the teened pressed on to ask his girl friend.

"Only that he was sweet and that he liked literature a lot much like Rukia. I think they're a perfect match," Momo replied.

"If you say so," Shiro said as he kissed Momo's forehead.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: okay… this bit is kind of short… and I have thrown in a little sub thingy about other characters too. I hope you enjoyed it… I had to rush this because I won't be having any days off for a couple of weeks so forgive me if I can't update as frequent as I want to but don't worry I won't abandon my bleach fics… sorry for the errors… I still need to proof read this when I have the time… thanks for reviews they're much appreciated. Just pretend Toushiro's taller okay…. 


	8. Home

**Her Missing Piece**

**Summary:** Just when things started to look promising an unexpected turn of events had to happen.

**A/N:** My first Bleach AU fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

* * *

**Chapter 8 Home  
**

Rukia saw her mom and sisters waiting for her and her father by the car. Little Nell was even carrying a welcome sign with drawings of what looked like chappy rabbits. The teen smiled at the sight. She just got back from her trip to what her father said would be her home in college but she was too delighted to see her sister and mother after being separated for a good week and a half. She smiled at the idea of meeting her other friends too she wanted to spend more time with them but unfortunately for her she had to go to a school interview. Her cousin, Toushiro and her friend, Momo were on a different flight. She would have loved to join them but her father went all the way back to Boston to get her so she felt it necessary to join him and she would definitely not be allowed to fly back via coach. Her friend and cousin wanted to try it and she would have wanted to know what it was like to not fly first class but it just wasn't possible when she's with her father.

"Rukia-nee!" Nell called out and ran towards her. "Papa!" the little girl also called out to their father. The little one was definitely close to her father. A small smile graced their father's face. Rukia seldom saw this. She wondered if her father ever smiled to her when she was younger. She remembered growing up in a very strict way. Her grandfather who was then alive did not seem to like their mother so her family had to move to London. She loved her mother so dearly and she often stayed by her mother's side when she cried during the times her father had to go back to Japan. She never really understood why her grand parents didn't seem to like her mother because she was a spitting image of her and her grandparents seemed to love her so. It was probably because her mother did not come from a noble family and her father still wanted to marry her. Rukia knew that even if her father did not show it he loved her mother very deeply and with that she was contented to do what he wanted her to.

Nell jumped up to her father's embrace. "I missed you Otou-sama. I missed you a lot but I missed Rukia-nee more, she was away for a long time. Did you know Rukia-nee that I'm going to school like you and Ririn soon," the little girl explained.

"I told you to call Ririn Onee-san like Rukia. She's older than you," Hisana playfully scolded the little girl who was still hugging her father while talking to Rukia who stood behind him.

"How was the trip sweet heart? That was the longest week and a half for me. I don't know how I survived only talking to you over the phone," Hisana turned to her daughter and hugged her.

"I missed you too mom," she said as she hugged her back. "Where is Ririn by the way?"

"She asked to be left at home. She said that she maybe coming down with a cold and she wanted to get better before school starts. She didn't want to miss the first day of school," her mother replied.

"Did you have a doctor look at her?" Byakuya asked. They all went inside the black Cadillac Escalade.

"Yes, I called for Retsu-san to check on her. I think Ririn is doing much better now," Hisana replied. The two adults were deep in their conversation.

"How do you like the poster? I made it just for you and Otou-sama," Nell exclaimed to her older sister.

"Yes it's really pretty specially the chappy rabbits you drew," Rukia replied.

"Rukia-nee," Nell motioned Rukia to move closer to her as if not wanting their parents to hear what she was going to say. "Ririn said that you will get married soon because you already have a boyfriend and then you will not live in our house anymore, is that true?" The little girl had that worried look on her face.

Rukia just smiled at the little girl and shook her head. "Of course not, Ririn was just playing with you. I'm only in high school and I still have to go to college and then get a job and I'm no way close to getting married. I'm too young for that," she replied.

"But do you really have a boyfriend?" Nell asked. "Ririn said that he has orange hair."

"Yes Ichigo has orange hair but he's not my boyfriend," the older girl replied. Nell just smiled with relief and hugged her sister.

"Is he nice Rukia-nee?" the little girl whispered. The older girl nodded and smiled back. "Then if you like him I like him too. And he has a very nice name, strawberry. I like strawberries," the little girl exclaimed but hushed up as soon as she saw her parents look at her.

Before Rukia knew it she was already home. She couldn't believe how tired she was. All she could think about was her soft bed and her chappy rabbit stuffed animal. She told Momo that she would call her when she got home but she would probably do that after she had some rest and her friend was probably just boarding off the plane by then. .

When they got out of the car Rukia noticed that her car wasn't in the garage.

"Mom I think my car isn't here," Rukia said out with uncertainty.

"Hisagi-kun and Abarai-kun brought the car to the shop. They said they have a surprise for you. They did that two days after you left. They said it should be ready before school starts," Hisana said. "Do not worry. Hisagi-kun asked for your father's permission," she added reassuringly.

What her friends had in mind was beyond her. None of them told her and Ichigo never mentioned anything to her. He had called her almost everyday after the whole no contact incident and there was no mention of her friends getting her car. She wondered whether he had a hand in the whole deal. She only had the weekend before school would start and she was truly excited.

"Think she'll like this?" Ichigo asked as he finished the last wax coating on Rukia's car.

"Hey we worked on it didn't we? She'll love it. She loves the color and this is loads better than the old color. This is more her I'm impressed with the design you added. It's really good," Renji said as he admired their handy work.

"I can't believe Hisagi did the sound system upgrade and he even installed the disk changer and LCD. I didn't think he's into technical stuff," Ichigo admitted as he stood next to Renji.

"Well, he's got all the money at his disposal. He can get into anything and everything that he wants. We've been doing mechanical stuff since junior high. I sort of talked him into cars and stuffs. He just got fascinated by technical stuff and computers because Rukia was so fascinated by this guy in our school paper. He did all those computer stuff and Rukia couldn't stop talking about him and well just for kicks Shuuhei started reading computer magazines. The dude had all the cool stuff before but never really used them but he's changed after a month he could do a lot of tech stuff all of a sudden. Before we knew it he didn't just have cool gadgets he also knew how to use them, set them up and even troubleshoot when they get busted but then again he could always buy a new one every time," Renji explained.

"So Rukia had that big an effect on Hisagi," Ichigo thought out loud. He had always noticed how the Rukia's guy friends were a tad bit too over protective specifically Renji and Shuuhei.

"Well, she has that effect on everyone but yes Shuuhei can be a little over affected when its Rukia involved. Well, I can't say I'm not guilty too but Rukia is like family. The Kuchiki's are paying for my studies. My dad worked for the Kuchiki's and when my mom left me with my dad they also took me in. When my dad died protecting Rukia's father I was left under their care of course I knew that they have been doing a lot for me so I decided to live on my own. They still pay for my education but at least I pay for my own bills and I have a job. Rukia's very important to me just like her whole family is, her dad may seem like a cold person but he loves his wife and children very much. Well, I'm telling you this because like I said Rukia is family. She's important to me and well, she seems to be so into you that I would have to accept that fact but if you make her cry, your ass is mine not to mention the whole crew will make sure you'll regret whatever stupid action you make," the redhead said with a smirk.

"I guess when you hit me the first time you got the message across. Well, if it would mean anything to you I'm serious about your friend. She's different from the rest of the pack and well the first time I met her I was certain that she's one person I could never stop thinking about," Ichigo admitted.

"Well, that's good. Rukia deserves all the attention anyway but I'm warning you once school starts she'll be all serious with school work and stuff. She's got a lot to live up to. Her dad is in the board of directors of the school. People expect a lot from her because she's a Kuchiki. Her cousin Toushiro is one person she would always have to compete with whether she admits it or not. The guy is a genius and Rukia even though she's smart and hard working still have to be compared to him. She loves to write but her dad wants her to run the family business so she would most likely follow what her dad wants for her. I hope you won't be a distraction to her. Rukia's focused in achieving a lot of things and hopefully getting involved with you won't complicate things," Renji added.

The two guys sat on the bench and drank some ice tea. Ichigo thought of what Renji told him. Rukia did mention her dream of being a writer. She told him about her wanting to travel around the world and writing novels or becoming a journalist who writes life changing articles. He knew that she had so much potential if only she would be given the freedom to do what she really wanted.

She was like someone he cared about dearly. Somehow even if he had only known Rukia for barely a month she had somehow taken the place of that person in his heart. He had never felt that certain in his life and somehow he had formed his resolve. He wanted Rukia to be happy, he wanted to give her anything she ever wanted and he would help her achieve her dreams. Ichigo laughed at himself he was thinking like he and Rukia were an old married couple.

"Hey, maybe you can drive this baby up to her place. She'll be ecstatic when she sees this," Renji said.

"Are you sure? I mean we can all go there?" Ichigo said but he was grateful for the offer.

"I think you deserve some alone time with her. I've been around Rukia for a long time. I guess it's just fair that you spend more time with her and besides I bet she'll want to see you," Renji admitted and tossed the keys to Ichigo. "And beside you didn't bring your car with you man."

"I almost forgot. Dad had to use my car to pick up my cousin from the airport. It was a good thing that Tatsuki was on the way to Inoue's and she let me hitch a ride," Ichigo said.

"Oh yah, I almost forgot. You and Arisawa-san seem to be good friends. That girl's a tough one. I heard she beat up some punks who tried to get to her. Served them right, they really deserved the beating they got," Renji said.

"She's a childhood friend and as much as I think those guys deserve being pounced. I think Tatsuki can be too brutal at times. I'll definitely tell her that you admire her fighting skills," Ichigo said with a smirk. He got in the car and drove off. He left Renji with a dumb founded look. It was almost 8 pm so the orange headed teen thought maybe Rukia had gotten enough rest.

The Kuchiki family was having a peaceful family dinner. Byakuya sat on the head of the table his wife seated on his left side. Nell sat next to Hisana while Rukia and Ririn were across from them.

Rukia was already done with her dinner and was just chatting with Ririn about Harvard and how pleasant a city Boston was for her. It was suddenly interrupted by her phone ringing. Her dad looked at her disapprovingly. She looked at her phone and say that Ichigo's picture was flashing. Ririn saw it at a side glance and giggled.

"If you'll excuse me Otou-sama, Oka-sama," Rukia said before standing up. Her mom nodded and she swiftly got out of the dining area. Rukia took a deep breathe before she answered the phone.

"This better be serious Ichigo for interrupting our family dinner," she muttered.

"Hey did I call in a bad time? I'm sorry about that. But I have a surprise for you if you come outside," Ichigo said.

"Fine I'll meet you outside. This better be good Kurosaki," Rukia sighed.

"Oh it's Kurosaki now. I sort of like it more when you call me by my first name," Ichigo remarked.

"Well, strawberry it is then," Rukia teased.

"So how was your trip? I wanted to welcome when you arrived but since you didn't want me to I opted to just stay in the motor shop and we actually finished pimping your car," the carrot top teen was leaning on the mini while waiting for her to come out.

"I think you've been hanging out with Shuuhei and the other if you're starting to talk that way," the dark haired teen commented as she made her way out of the gate. She saw from across the street her car. It was lavender in color and it had silver angel wings on each side.

Ichigo walked towards Rukia and handed her a bouquet of lavenders and irises, "I missed you," he muttered as he closed his phone and pulled her close to him. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you too. How did you know about my favorite flowers and whose garden did you get this from ?" she muttered as she stared back at his chocolate pools. Just standing close to him made her heart beat faster. Ichigo's arms were wrapped around her waist as her were around his, there foreheads touching. If anyone had seen then they would think that they were some love sick couple and none of Rukia's friends would ever see her as the love sick type. She was Miss Idealistic and Logical but somehow it felt different when she was around him. It felt wonderful. Not even Kaien made her feel they way she was feeling when she was with Ichigo.

"The flower part was a tip from Renji. Where I got the flowers well, it was getting dark but I saw them by the river side when I was on the way here and I thought about you so picked some of them. I can't believe I'm holding you right now," Ichigo admitted.

"I can't believe it either. It feels surreal not to mention weird. We're practically hugging in the middle of the street," Rukia replied.

"Well since we're at it maybe I could do this," The orange haired said mischievously before his lips met hers. She reciprocated his kiss with the same longing. She had shared her first kiss with him and now they were having their second. She wondered if she was also his first but thought otherwise because he practically grew up in the US.

They broke a part after what seemed to be a few minutes. The two walk closer to the newly revamped mini. "It's beautiful. I don't know how you guys did it but it looks awesome," rukia exclaimed as she placed her arms around Ichigo's neck and gave him another soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you liked it. Renji, Hisagi and I worked on it while you were away. It kept me busy while I waited for you. I mean when we're not on the phone," Ichigo said. His hand rested on Rukia's back. The feel of her soft skin was intoxicating. Rukia walked around the car and admired her friends and her boyfriend's handy work. Yes, she finally admitted it to herself. It was a silent understanding. The fact that they already acted like a couple basically made them an item. She wouldn't have let him kiss her not once but twice if they were merely friends. She smiled at the thought. She was practically in cloud nine.

Ichigo's phone rang and he answered it. His sister called and said that their cousin had arrived. "Rukia, I hate to bail out on you but I have to get home," he said.

"Where's your care?" She asked him.

"Dad used it and Tatsuki gave me a ride to the motor shop. I practically drove your car here but I'll manage to get home. I suppose I can take a bus. It's just a quick walk from here to the bus stop. I mean what kind of boyfriend would I be, if I ask my girl friend to drive for me," he joked. He liked the sound of that. He was Rukia's boy friend why on earth would he let him kiss her if he wasn't. This brought a smile on his face and he barely smiled. He was the type of person who most often than not scowled.

"And what kind of girl friend would that make me if I let my boyfriend take a bus ride when I have my car parked outside," She said as she hopped in the car and open the passenger from the inside.

"Aren't you going to tell your parents that you're taking your car for a spin?" Ichigo asked.

"It'll be quick. I don't think they would mind," she answered then she started her car and drove off.

A few blocks from Rukia's house a black car was parked.

"Are we going to follow them Shuuhei?" Isane asked. "I can't believe I cancelled a photo shoot for this. You said we'll visit Rukia? So what happened? Why did we end up spying on Rukia and Kurosaki-kun?"

"Let's just go to the Docks and drink. Rukia left anyway," Hisagi said to his companion who was sitting next to him staring.

"Whatever I have nothing to do anyway," the blond girl replied and looked the other way. She could believe herself. She didn't know what got into her that she actually agreed to join Shuuhei in his surprise visit. She was supposed to get her act together. It was no point pinning on an arrogant prick who was obsessing one of her best friends. Why she was tolerating all the shit that Hisagi Shuuhei was putting her through, she had no idea. Even if she told herself that it was a lost case she still ended up tagging along with his silly ideas. She had known Hisagi since childhood. She had known him first even before he had met Rukia and their other friends.

**To be continued…**

* * *

** A/N: **sorry if this update took forever… I've been super busy with work that it's almost crazy… I barely have time for sleep… I have loads of reports to do that I really have no time to write at all… it's really sad…I hope to be able to write some more when I get longer days off from work… I hope you guys Read and Review… apologies for the errors… I wasn't able to proofread it as much as I would want to. 


	9. First Day

**Her Missing Piece**

**Summary:** Just when things started to look promising an unexpected turn of events had to happen.

**A/N:** My first Bleach AU fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

* * *

**Chapter 9 first day **

"Thanks for the ride. I suppose I could come up with something to return the favor," Ichigo said as he got out of Rukia's car.

"You don't have to. You helped in hyping up my car and you even gave me flowers so you don't have to," Rukia said as she got out off her car too.

"Do you want to come in and say hi to the girls? I bet Karin and Yuzu would love to see you," he offered. He leaned on the car next to his girl friend.

"It's a little late but we can just see each other in the park tomorrow. You can bring the girls with you. I have something for Karin and Yuzu and I'm sure they'd love to see Nell again," she replied.

Ichigo smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'd like to meet your youngest sister too. Is she like Ririn?"

"Funny you should ask those two don't get along very well. Ririn can be a little bossy at times and Nell can be very stubborn when she wants to be and she's a bit of a cry baby too but I love those two to bits," Rukia said as she hugged him.

"Hey Ichigo who's the girl?" a spiky blonde haired boy about the same age as Ririn asked.

"So the brat has arrived. Rukia this is my cousin Kon," Ichigo introduced the new comer to her.

"I see you've got yourself a hot babe. I knew I was right about moving back to Japan. The girls are steaming hot in this county. Pleased to meet a goddess like you. I can't believe you're dating my loser cousin. You can do so much better than that. Wanna hook up with me?" Kon said as he took Rukia's hand and kissed it.

"The aggressive type this one," Rukia commented watching the adolescent's antics.

"Get your filthy hands off her," Ichigo scolded his cousin swatting him on the head "Seriously don't you ever go near her. I apologize for my idiot cousin's actions. He has some loose screws up in his skull," Ichigo whispered.

Rukia giggled. "Maybe you can bring him along with you. I think Ririn may want to meet a boy of her age."

"Is she as hot as you? Because if she is, I'm definitely going to be there," Kon exclaimed.

"I doubt it if that's a good idea. I think we'll have a better time without him," Ichigo joked.

"Hey don't hoard all the women to yourself. If her sister is anyway like Rukia-chan here I'd definitely want to meet her. And besides I was really young before we left here so you should show me around I'm sure Nee-san here wouldn't have a problem showing me round at least before school starts," the boy said.

"I suppose we can do that," Rukia said.

"You're not just crashing in my personal space by staying in my room, now you're even trying to pry into my social life," Ichigo said. Rukia just giggled.

"But Ichigo since when did you have a social life? Seriously Nee-san you're better off with me than with him," Kon exclaimed which earned him another whack on the head.

"I think I need to go. My parents might be looking for me. I'll see you tomorrow," Rukia tiptoed and kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

Ichigo opened the door for her and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Be careful okay and call me when you get home. Drive safe."

Rukia waved goodbye to her boyfriend and to Kon who winked at her. She laughed before driving off. The kid was definitely a character.

"So Ichigo what's with the grin on your face? I'm used to seeing you scowl and hate the world so what's with the big change?" Kon asked absent mindedly as they got in the house.

"None of your business brat and by the way I am not grinning," Ichigo said with his signature scowl on his face.

"I'm actually glad you're okay. I mean after all that happened. I think it's awesome that you're doing much better," his cousin replied.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going upstairs. Stay out of my room for a bit," The older teen said as he headed to his room.

* * *

"Why are you dragging me out to the park with little miss bratty there, Rukia-nee, you do understand that I don't feel well and school starts on Monday," Ririn said indignantly while she sat in the passenger seat of Rukias's car.

"The more you should relax and enjoy some free time at the park with me and Nell and a few other people," the older teen replied. "You'll enjoy it I promise and you will meet new friends too," she added.

"I already have a lot of friends," the younger teen retorted.

"Bratty snobbish bunch just like you," Nell chirped in.

"At least I've got friends. I wonder if you'll find any who will tolerate you," Ririn snapped back as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Nell was taken a back by the comment and was about to cry.

"Of course you'll make a lot of friends, honey," Rukia tried pacifying her youngest sister. "Apologize to her. You know how Nell feels about going to school you should be encouraging her and not make a comment like that again," she scolded her other sister.

"Fine I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry," The younger teen conceded.

"Thank you," Rukia. "Oh look there they are," she pointed out to Ichigo who was playing football with Kon and his sisters.

"You didn't tell me we're going to meet your boyfriend and his family," Ririn exclaimed. She gave Rukia a sly look.

"Shut up I wanted to see the girls and Nell likes them a lot too. They're about your age and they'll be attending your school so I thought maybe you can make friends with them," Rukia replied.

"Goodie, Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan are really nice. Is the tall guy your boyfriend Rukia-nee? Who's the other guy I've never seen him before?" Nell asked as she looked through the car window. She waved at the two girls.

"you'll find out soon I'll introduce you to them," Rukia replied as they pulled up at the parking space next to Ichigo's car.

They all god out of the car and was met by the Kurosaki kids.

"You're late. I thought you bailed out on us?" The orange top teen went and gave Rukia a hug.

"Ichigo before I forget I would like you to meet my baby sister Nell," The Raven haired teen said. "And this is Ririn I think you've met her before."

Nell gave Ichigo a good look from head to toe then walked around him as if inspecting him then she smiled and ran up to him asked to be carried.

"I like you. You look nice and your hair's kind of funny," the little girl said then giggled.

"It's nice to meet you too Nell. I heard you'll be going to school soon so I got you a really nice notebook and pencil but it's in the car. I'll give it to you later. It's nice to see you again Ririn," Ichigo said still carrying Nell. "By the way, these are my sisters Yuzu and Karin and this is my cousin Kon."

"It's nice to meet you all," Ririn replied. "So all of you are going to the same school as I am?"

The three nodded. Kon eyed Ririn with much interest.

"Let's play football. I saw you guys playing when we got here," Nell said as Ichigo put her down.

"You guys talk, we'll take care of Nell," Yuzu offered.

The younger teens and little Nell went to the field with Ririn reluctantly following behind.

"So you want to join them or do you want to maybe sit on the bench and just relax?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I just want to sit and relax here with you. I'm sure Nell is in pretty good hands," Rukia replied and sat next to her boyfriend who naturally draped an arm on her shoulder.

"You three are all different. Even if you all seem to look similar, with hair color and the eyes although I particularly noticed yours to be more like midnight blue almost like purple and their eyes a little on the lighter side, I think you three have different personalities," Ichigo pointed out.

"Oh but we all have really bad tempers. Remember the first time we met I think that part of me is genetic although I have to say both my parents are very quiet individuals," Rukia said.

Well then it's probably recessive genes. It might be hidden somewhere in your parents DNA or they could just be good at keeping their cool when in front of you guys," Ichigo said.

Rukia leaned on his shoulder. "Yah that could be true," she agreed. "I've never actually seen them fight. Not that I question my parents relationship. I know they love each other but I suppose it seems unnatural for people not to fight. I mean they could definitely disagree on something sometime, right?" she voiced out. Her legs also rested on the bench, leaning her full weight on her boyfriend.

"We haven't had a big blow out fight yet so I think we're in the right track like your parents," Ichigo said resting his chin on the top of her head. They watched Ririn kicking off the ball which hit Kon right up in the face. "Ouch that must have hurt," he commented.

"Should we go and help him?" Rukia asked.

"That kid has a thicker skull than I do and beside I don't think he minded since it was Ririn who kicked the ball. We might injure his pride if we help," he replied.

"Boys," she sighed. She just giggled and kissed Ichigo on his cheek. She couldn't believe her luck, barely a month ago, she found out that Kaien was dating Miyako and she was heart broken and that same day she met Ichigo, she wondered if it was fate or mere coincidence. She was happy none the less. Everything was perfect. She had never felt this happy and she hoped that moments like these would never end. She had only known him for almost a month but he somehow filled a void in her life that she had been looking for. She wondered if she was only on the rebound because Kaien broke her heart but then she and Shiba senpai was never really an item and she was just fortunate that she met Ichigo at the right time and in the right place although it wasn't exactly the best situation. She just smiled at the thought of their first meeting.

"I bet you're day dreaming about me," Ichigo confidently commented.

"Don't be so full of yourself," she replied back.

"Well, it isn't fair to think of another guy while you're with me," Ichigo said pretending to look hurt.

It was partly true, Rukia thought. She was indeed thinking about another guy other than him, she was also thinking of Kaien a few minutes ago but her thoughts all fell back to the guy who was holding her comfortably in his arms. "Well, I was in fact thinking about you and the first day we met."

"I know that's one hell of a memory but it certainly got me thinking about you, especially when my shin ached," he joked. She playfully hit his hand. "Made me realize that I wanted to know you better that very instant," He admitted to her.

"Well giving me the book was a very gentle-manly gesture that a girl would definitely fall for," she admitted.

"Seriously when we turn their age will we be as sappy and sweet like these two," Karin's voice came from behind them.

"I think Rukia-nee and Ichi-nee are in love and I wish I can find my true love like they found each other," Yuzu said dreamily.

"If Rukia-nee and Ichi-nii get married will you be my sisters too?" Nell suddenly asked,

"I suppose you can say that," Karin replied and Yuzu nodded.

"Then I'll tell Rukia-nee to marry Ichi-nii if ever he ask her," Nell said proudly.

"Well, that's a thought but I think they're too young to get married. You'll understand when you grow up," Karin said.

"I will grow up soon. I'm going to school tomorrow like you guys," Nell said excitedly.

"There was no point in hiding behind us because we can pretty well hear your discussion back there," Ichigo said.

Nell came up from under the bench and sat on Ichigo's lap.

"I think Yuzu and I will check if Ririn had already finished patching up Kon," Karin said. Yuzu trailed after her.

"Ichi-nii, do you love my Rukia-nee?" Nell asked innocently as she gazed up to Ichigo. If anyone saw them, from up far they would think that the three people in the bench were a small family.

Rukia definitely felt heat rising on her face. She was all flushed with embarrassment. But a part of her was eager to hear what Ichigo had to say. "Don't ask silly questions like that."

"No Rukia I think Nell has a very valid question. Well, I like your onee-chan very much and yes I think I love her or I'm getting to the point of loving everything about her," Ichigo answered honestly. Rukia went as red as a tomato.

"That's good because out of all the guys who wanted to date my sister I think you're the only one who can get my approval. So Rukia-nee don't worry about otou-sama I won't tell him," Nell said and she and Rukia did the pinky swear and then the 5 year old also did the same thing with Ichigo. "You two just stay here. I'm going to team up with Karin and Yuzu to beat Ririn and Kon," the little girl exclaimed then she ran towards the four who were back to playing football.

"Well, I got to hand it to you. Nell isn't exactly friendly even to Shuuhei and the rest of the guys. She's only nice to Renji because he's stayed with us when he was younger. You charmed her right away I'm pretty impressed," Rukia admitted.

"Well, if I was able to charm her older sister I don't see how she cannot like me," Ichigo replied almost smugly.

Rukia nudge him slightly hard on the ribs.

"That's the second time you tried to hurt me today I think I should punish you," Ichigo said then started tickling Rukia and the war started. Giggles and laughs filled the park.

"I thought you had it all under control Shuuhei. You got Kaien out of the way but who is Kuchiki-chan with this time?" The man with graying hair asked Hisagi Shuuhei. "You know that we need to merge with the Kuchiki corp and we do not need any obstacles a long the way. You will soon be taking over the company and you have to take responsibility as soon as possible. I know Byakuya is a man that is true to his word but we can never be sure. If Rukia-chan falls in love with another man then you two would not get married and the merger between our corporations may not take place," the man added firmly.

"We're seventeen years old so why the hell are you so worried? I was able to fix the mix up with Shiba senpai right? And before that I straightened up Renji. I'm not stupid. You know that I like Rukia for as long as I could remember so I will definitely find away to break them up. You know that I only agreed to this whole arrange marriage thing because it's Rukia that I'm betrothed to," Shuuhei retorted. He didn't like what he was seeing. Rukia seemed to be very happy with Kurosaki and they have barely known each other for about a month.

For as long as he could remember he fancied the idea of marrying Rukia. His father had told him of how perfect it would be to have her as a daughter in law and how proud Shuuhei's mama would be if she were a live and saw him marry a wonderful girl.

"I will leave it to you to fix this. Stir things up a bit. Sousuke was right about you. I should have let you leave with him instead. Your uncle should be able to teach you a thing or two," the older Hisagi commented.

"Don't stir Aizen into this. It's my dilemma, so let me deal with it myself. Rukia is my problem and no one elses. Don't get anyone else involved in this," Shuuhei hissed.

"I also don't want you to be around that Kotetsu girl. I know she's beautiful and a very promising model but you have to keep your focus. It will not do us any good if you married just a pretty wife. What you need to have is a pretty wife that is the heiress of a big corporation. Let's leave things as is but I would expect you to move as quickly as possible," Hisagi Takahashi said calmly. The limousine drove off. Shuuhei saw Rukia and Ichigo joinging the younger teens in playing football.

Ichigo waited in the school parking lot for Rukia to arrive. She showed up 15 minutes before classes started and parked next to Ichigo's car.

"Sorry I had to drop Ririn to school," she said as she gave him a hug.

"I just got here too," he lied. He actually waited 30 minutes for her but it was worth it. It was the first day of school and Rukia was already carrying a big bag of books which he offered to carry. Rukia initially refused but Ichigo was persistent. He did not mind carrying a pink canvass book bag. He scowled back at anyone who stared. It was his first day to school and he was walking in class with his hot girl friend although he wasn't sure if he was going to be in the same class with her.

"Let's check the classes. I used to be in class A but I heard they're mixing up the classes. I don't mind it really it's just that I am kind of used to being in the same class as Momo and my other friends," she said. She nervously looked for her name in the bulletin board. "Well, I've been transferred to Class B and guess what we're in the same class. Isane, Renji and Hisagi are in our class too. Momo, Toushiro and Miyako are in Class A while Kira, Nemu, Ikkaku and Yumichika are in Class C."

"Look at the bright side Renji and some of your friends are still in the same class," he said trying to reassure her.

"Well, we can't do anything about that but Ise-sensai is brilliant," she commented. "Let's get inside," she pulled him in with her to the classroom. Stares welcomed them in the classroom. Rukia noticed that her other friends were not yet in class.

"Ichigo, Kuchiki-san it's nice to see you. How was your trip?" Tatsuki asked as she motioned the two to join her. She sat with Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro and Keigo.

"I'm happy to see you in our class Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue greeted. She was sitting very close to the bespectacled boy.

"Welcome to our class," Ishida greeted. "I'm sure you would be interested in running as class representative. I would definitely want to work with you. You're projects with Hitsugaya for Class A was quite remarkable."

Rukia just smiled back not really expecting an offer like that.

"I think we should sit first," Ichigo offered. The two sat together and joined in the little discussion.

"I heard Abarai is in our class too, so is Hisagi and Kotetsu," Tatsuki said.

"Yes I'd say it's a great improvement. We have more beautiful women in our class. We have Inoue-chan, Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san here and the soon to be super model Kotetsu Isane. Talk about leaving in paradise," Asano Keigo said dreamily.

Ichigo's stare threw daggers at him.

"Of course Kuchiki-san is already dating Kurosaki here so she's off limits," Keigo said wearily.

Uryuu also looked at him venomously.

"Inoue-chan as well," the boy added. Tatsuki gave him a murderous look and the boy gulped in fear.

"Rukia, thank goodness I'm in the same class as you," Isane said as she gave Rukia a hug. "Hi Kurosaki-kun," she also greeted the orange haired teen.

"Renji and Shuuhei are running late. They were in some party last night," The blond girl whispered. "Those two are completely wasted but they're coming."

"I'm glad. Those two better get their asses here before Ise-sensai arrives," Rukia said.

"I guess those two would start the day in detention," Ichigo said jokingly.

"Hopefully not but we should expect for the worst," the dark haired girl replied.

Renji ran inside the classroom and took the first blank seat he saw. Fortunately he was just behind Ichigo and Rukia.

"What were you guys thinking getting drank the night before school starts," she scolded him.

"Shuuhei's fault he was the one who asked me to join him," Renji replied. "Is it true that we're under Ise-sensai this year? She's as stiff as a floor board. I wish maybe we can join Ikkaku's class I heard Shunsui- sensai is awesome,"the red head added.

Rukia rolled her eyes and Ichigo snickered.

It was definitely going to be along first day.

* * *

a/n: sorry if this took forever… I was got a bit tied up with work and july was a basically Harry Potter month for me… I'm sad that Harry ended up with Ginny, and Hermione with Ron… But I'm glad that the boy who lived… continued to live on though… It was an awesome book…. And it's the last book in the series so I urge my fellow H/Hr shippers to still buy the book even if it didn't end the way we wanted to… About Bleach… well… the anime fillers are kinda silly in my opinion and I'm missing Rukia… I hope Kubo is not building IchiHime because that'll just make me puke… but that's just me… to each their own… I wish Rukia would show up in the manga soon… jeez… sorry if I spilled out some spoilers here… thanks for taking some of your time to read… Hopefully I can write more either this week or next week…sorry for the booboos... i'll edit it later... 


	10. Too Good to be True

**Her Missing Piece**

**Summary:** Just when things started to look promising an unexpected turn of events had to happen.

**A/N:** My first Bleach AU fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

* * *

**Chapter 10 Too Good to be True **

Shuuhei got in exactly a couple of minutes before Ise-sensai came in the classroom. He sat behind Isane and right next to Renji. "Thanks for saving me a seat," he said.

Ise-sensai is one of the youngest in the faculty. She was also once a student in Karakura high school before she went abroad to finish college.

"It's nice to see familiar faces in this class," she greeted, "for the benefit of those who are new here I'm Ise Nanao. I teach Advance Math for you seniors. It's my third year in teaching here and you are my very first Homeroom class, so I hope that we can have a great year together. I think since the classes were mixed it would just be appropriate to have some introductions."

The students started talking and whispering.

"Well, let's start with last year's class president, Ishida Uryuu and then he'll pick the next one to do the introductions. Ishida-kun please start," Ise-sensai prompted.

Uryuu stood up and did his introduction and called on Inoue next. Tatsuki was picked by her best friend then she called on Ichigo who called on Rukia then Renji did the instroductions next, followed by Shuuhei then Isane. Michiru, Ryo, Chizuru, Mizuiro and Keigo were followed by other members of the class.

They didn't have an actual lesson that day it was after all the first day of school, instead they had their homeroom election. Uryuu and Rukia were chosen as class representatives. The bespectacled boy retained his position as class president while Rukia settled for the vice president position. She really wanted to refuse being elected but it was expected since she was also chosen as class representative.

Ichigo was so proud of her. He didn't actually know much about her and how she was in school. Her friends did warn him before about her being very active in school and how she worked really hard in all her school activities. He couldn't help but be impressed by her popularity in their class but he didn't pay much attention to that because regardless of how popular she maybe, she treated everyone equally and without prejudice.

Their class met a few more teachers like Soi Fong- Sensai their PE teacher, who Keigo said was the epitome of everything womanly powerful. Shunsui-sensai was their very funny Japanese History Teacher. Ukitake-sensai, their English teacher was class 2-A's advisor last year and Rukia's previous homeroom adviser and was also the school paper moderator.

Rukia worked as Features Editor the previous year. She and Kaien worked closely together because he he used to have her position on the school paper not to mention that he was also a very good artist and did most of the caricatures and drawings in the paper. It was the first time in the history of their high school that the news editor made it as associate editor and the features editor took the top seat.

It was time for their 30 min break and Rukia and Ichigo together with their friends went to their usual spot in the school cafeteria where Momo, Toushiro and Miyako were already waiting.

"Hey you guys," Isane greeted as they reached the long lunch table at the back of the cafetaria. "Where are Nemu and the others?"

"They'll be here in a few. Nemu sent me an SMS in class saying they'll be late for 5 minutes because they were still doing some classroom parlor games," Momo replied.

"I knew it. Do you think I can still change classes?" Renji asked. Isane and Rukia just rolled their eyes and Ichigo just choked a laugh. Shuuhei was rather quiet the whole time.

"Let's get something to eat?" Rukia said as she pulled Ichigo to go with her. He stood up and followed her still not letting go of her hand.

"They look good together," Momo commented then giggled. Miyako and Isane nodded in agreement.

"As long as he doesn't hurt my cousin's feelings I really don't care. Kurosaki seems like a sensible person," Toushiro said.

"I think Rukia seems happy now that she's with him," Miyako piped in.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to agree. She's exceptionally more cheerful lately," Renji agreed. "Unlike before she seemed so serious about everything."

"I don't feel hungry I'm just going to take a walk around the football field," Shuuhei said before he stood up and left.

"What's his problem?" Momo asked no one in particular.

"I have no idea. He probably still has loads of liquor in his head," Renji smirked.

Isane just stared at Hisagi who was walking out of the cafeteria. She had an inkling of what the ebony haired teen was thinking about in fact she still remembered their conversation on the phone the previous night. Renji was probably passed out since she could hear loud snoring in the background. Shuuhei told her about Rukia and Ichigo and how it would just ruin his chances. He was babbling about his responsibility and other stuff that was blurred by his very drunk sounding voice and probable sobs. Isane wanted to stand up and follow him and ask him if he needed help regardless of the fact that he had been acting like a complete ass ever since they went to high school. She had known him since they were kids and he was a nice and caring person so she wasn't sure what changed. She knew that he had feelings for Rukia for quite sometime but didn't all her guy friends had it to and eventually got over it. She hoped that maybe he would do the same.

Nemu, Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived and soon Rukia and Ichigo came back with their trays. They got almost everyone in the table a sandwich and a juice pack. Rukia handed the sandwiches and Ichigo pass around the drinks.

"Hey where did Shuuhei go?" Rukia asked as she looked around for her friend.

"He said he isn't hungry and went for a walk," Momo replied.

"Renji maybe you should ask him if anything is bothering him. I mean is his dad nagging him again about taking over their family business?" Rukia inquired as she sat next to Ichigo.

"Well, you know him. He won't say what's bothering him unless his absolutely drunk and we have school so I can't actually bring him to a bar to get him wasted," Renji answered.

"Maybe he just needs some time alone. I kind of like being alone when I want to think things through," Ichigo commented then took a bite on his chicken salad sandwich.

"I guess you're right," Rukia grinned at him.

"So did they choose you as class president?" Nemu asked Rukia from across the table. She was basically leaning on Ikkaku who was actually either kissing her or nibbling her ear.

"No just vice president and to be honest I didn't feel like being class representative this year," Rukia admitted. "I've got to worry about my college exams, glee club practice, student teacher activities and the school paper. I'm not exactly sure how I can manage all that and being class representative. It was fortunate that Uryuu was voted class president and Ikkaku too much PDA isn't nice you may wann continue that in an empty classroom or something" she added.

"We have Shinji as class president and Yumichika here is vice president. I can't believe that his fan base is actually in our section. I thought 2-A girls were crazy over him I didn't know 3C girls were far worse," Ikkaku recounted. "Oh buy Shunsui-sensai said it's alright to show the whole world how you feel about someone so I can make out with my girl whenever I want," he added. They all laughed at the comment.

"I don't think he actually meant it that way," Yumichika said. "And about my fan girls, I can't help it if a lot of women have the hots for me. I heard that Ryo is still in class B," the long haired, fair-faced teen asked.

"So you still hadn't gotten over the fact that she had no interest in you," Kira said as he dropped on the seat next to him.

"She's just playing hard to get. Actually Kurosaki has a group of fan girls in our class too. Didn't you just tell me about the girls gossiping behind you, Nemu?" Ayasegawa said.

Rukia's eyebrow shot up.

"Well, don't worry about it Rukia I told them that he's off the market," the meek girl reassured her friend.

"Seriously guys, I don't think it's a big deal that there are other girls fantasizing about him just as long as they don't try anything stupid. But I guess it would be up to Ichigo here if he would like to date some of his fan girls," Rukia said eyeing her boyfriend expectantly.

"I'm loyal as puppy," he said after opening a juice pack and handed it over to Rukia. That earned sighs and dreamy looks from Momo and the other girls and a kiss on the cheek from the purple eyed teen sitting comfortably next to him.

They went back to class but there were still no signs of Hisagi. After a few more subjects their class ended. Ichigo waited for Rukia while she was packing her things.

"Do you want to grab a bite before we head home?" he asked.

"I still have to go to meet with the glee club members. We usually hold our first meeting on the first school day. Then I have to attend the Karakura Herald meeting on Wednesday and The student teacher's first conference on Friday. I also need to attend my Juku after the meetings. I'm really sorry if I can't come with you. I hate for you to wait around for me. Well, I sort of mentioned it to you before that I'm really busy with my school activities and well it also starts really early. But we can spend weekends together," Rukia said apologetically.

"I would actually want to come to your meeting today if you don't mind? I want to know if maybe I would actually consider joining a club or two," Ichigo said. He didn't want to leave school without Rukia. If she was staying there he opted to stay too. He could just sit in the back and just watch. The Herald actually seemed interesting. He did drawings for his previous school paper so it would be a rather promising avenue for him if he would be given an opportunity and it also meant more time with Rukia. He did bring his sketch book so he could probably draw her while she was in her element.

She went through with the glee club meeting. Ichigo sat in the back ground and just started drawing her. After almost an hour the meeting ended. Miyako said goodbye to them before leaving. Ichigo looked at his rough draft and smiled at his impressive drawing. He thought maybe it was because his subject was just beautiful. He hid the sketch book before Rukia walked up to him.

"Well, that was an interesting meeting," he commented.

Rukia just arched an eyebrow. "I doubt that you caught any of what we talked about but I appreciate the fact that you waited for me. "

"Let's get you something to eat before we head to your Juku," he offered. He was answered by a warm smile.

About a week passed and Ichigo almost got used to Rukia's after school activities. He even signed up for the school paper which was a relief because a number of the Editorial staff ane members graduated the previous year and there was a need for additional artist and writers and Rukia introduced him to the group and told Ukitake-sensai that he wanted to join and so he was added to the list. ichigo had never showed Rukia his sketch book yet but he would show it to her when he gets his new sketches finished.

"Hey do you have any plans this weekend?" Ichigo asked. He and Rukia just drove to her Juku after the school paper meeting.

"Well, I have nothing planned really, why?" Rukia asked. She had been so glad with Ichigo being supportive of her activities in school. She couldn't believe how lucky she was for having him as a boyfriend. He wasn't just sweet to her he also managed to make friends with her old pals and even got her sisters to trust him. "I think I'll just be staying at home unless you have something in mind?"

"Actually I was kind of hoping you could spend the day with me. Maybe we can go to the mall, watch a movie, go to the arcade and hang out. I don't mind meeting your friends after if you want to meet them some place," Ichigo said wrapping his arms around her waste causing the petite girl to move closer to him.

"I guess we could do that, I mean we haven't really gone out on a real date yet," she replied a slight blush crept on her face.

"Well, since you put it that way I guess it has to be extra special then," the boy replied deep in thought. He felt her hands hold his and their fingers intertwined.

"Well, I guess the fact that it's just you in me sort of makes it special," she said as she looked up to his face.

"I will pick you up at maybe 2 pm so we can go around town or something I haven't explored the place well enough so I was hoping you could give me a tour," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I think that's a good idea although there isn't much to see here," she admitted. "Well, I have to get to cram school. I'll call you when I get home," she said then she kissed Ichigo on the cheek then went inside the building.

He touched the spot where Rukia kissed him. He was about to get in his car when his mobile phone rang. He answered his phone.

"Hey Ichigo can you swing by the motorshop to pick up Renji we're suppose to meet up at my place, you can join us if you like. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kira are already here," Shuuhei said in a hurried tone.

"Sure, Rukia's Juku is pretty close to the motorshop. I'll be there," he replied and got in his car drove off.

Back in Hisagi's apartment a pineapple red head just arrived.

"Hey Shuuhei why did you call us all here," Renji asked as he sat on the coach and open a can of beer.

"You'll see," the dark haired teen replied.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: sorry if took me a while to update… too busy with work that often times I just read fics whenever I have the time… and I'm glad that I often stumble upon really nice Ichiruki fics… hopefully I can have more free time next week although I really can't promise anything… forgive me if my updates are scarce… I just never really get the time to write and when I get home I'm too tired to even use my computer… But I'll try my best to update as soon as possible… your reviews would definitely be a really nice motivator… **じゃね**** -**可憐-毛絲 -アルフオンソ 


	11. Just A Test

Her Missing Piece

Summary: Ichigo just had to be put to the test. Will he be able to resist temptation? R/R

A/N: My first Bleach AU fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

**Chapter 11 Just A Test**

* * *

Ichigo arrived at the motorshop and he noticed that it was closed. The second room in the second floor of the shop next to the office had its door open and the lights were also on. He went right up to check whether Renji was in the room. 

"Hey Renji, you in there man?" he called out as he knocked on the door. He heard the faint sound of the shower running. 'The pine apple red head must be taking a bath,' he thought to himself. He was thinking of whether stepping in the room or staying outside. It was a studio type room that had big enough space for a bed, a receiving area, a bath and a kitchen. He got in and was in what looked like a receiving area.

"Hey Renji hurry up with the shower. Hisagi and the others are waiting. He told me to come by here although I'm not really sure why you needed to crash a ride with me since you have your own car," he said as he started looking at a magazine with Kotetsu Isane on the cover.

"Renji had already left," a woman wrapped with a towel came out from the shower.

Ichigo's eyes would have popped out in surprise. He immediately turned away from the towel clad lady that just got out of the shower. He could not believe his eyes. There was an almost naked woman in the same room with him and where the hell was Renji. "I'm sorry I thought this was Renji's room."

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" the busty female said as she approached the orange top teen who still refused to look at her. "Oh I remember. You must be Rukia-chan's boyfriend. I've heard so much about you," the blond girl said. She put on her bathrobe then pulled Ichigo to look at her. "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku," she held her hand out to shake his.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he muttered like a cowering little boy.

"Do I scare you? I'm sure Kira, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji or even Toushiro wouldn't be frightened like you are right now if they see me wearing my robe in fact I think they're pretty used to it. Don't worry I won't bite. At least if you don't want me too," she said seductively. "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here? Well, I live here. Renji lives in the other room. My boyfriend owns the place and well you don't see me around here because I could either be sleeping or too drunk to get out when the motor shop is open.

Ichigo wanted to leave because the person he was supposed to see there had already left and this Matsumoto woman seemed like a hungry predator and he didn't want to fall prey. The fact that she knew Rukia really bothered him too.

"Hey Matsumoto-chan I really need to go. I sorry if I barged into your room like that, it won't happen again," he said as he tried to get out but the busty girl got to the door and closed it.

"So let's see. What made you so interesting that the elusive miss Kuchiki fell for you," Rangiku said as she took her robe of showing her towel clad damp body.

She was a very beautiful woman even Ichigo could not deny that fact and she even has a very big rack to boot but he seriously just wanted to get out of that place. The blond girl went and pulled him to her, pressing her body dangerously close to him.

Ichigo pushed her away as gently as he possibly could but in the quickest possible way.

"What, you don't think I'm attractive?" Matsumoto said pretending to sound hurt but still making her way to the carrot top teen.

Ichigo would, like any hormonal teenage boy feel like to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman and the good part was she was basically throwing herself at him. All would have been fine he was a guy after all but his relationship with Rukia just made the big difference. He couldn't think of cheating on her not to mention that the girl was someone she knew.

"I'm sorry lady. It's not that you're not pretty in fact you're really beautiful but I have a girlfriend and I don't think I would be able to face her if I do something stupid like cheat on her with one of her friends," Ichigo said.

"So I guess that sets you apart from the boys," Rangiku said in a more serious voice. She actually put her robe back much to the carrot top's relief. "I knew Rukia really had good taste not to mention a very good character judgment. If you're any guy, you would have jumped me already. Hell, I showed all the motives but you brushed them off. I'm actually impressed. You know if it were Kira, or Shuuhei I approached the way I did to you. Those two would already be playing in bed with me of course if it were Renji I would have to get him seriously drunk first," she said thoughtfully.

"You're a good kid and Rukia is lucky to have you and you're bloody fortunate to have her so you make sure you keep your naïveté intact until you're both ready to take the next step. You can go now. I think the boys are all in Hisagi's place and don't worry I won't tell Rukia-chan anything it's our little secret although you may want to tell her just the same so you're not keeping anything from each other," Rangiku said rather cheerfully then gave him a wink.

"Thanks for the advice I guess," Ichigo said then scratched the back of his head. He couldn't believe what just happened to him. He got out of the room as soon as he could and he drove straight to Hisagi's.

* * *

**Back in Hisagi's pad….**

"So I will bet my PSP, my XBOX and my Nintendo DS that the carrot top is now doing the nasty with Matsumoto," Shuuhei said smugly.

"I can't believe you man. You sent Ichigo to Matsumoto, it's like feeding a little sheep to a lion," Renji said incredulously. "Do you have any idea how hurt Rukia would be if she finds out about Ichigo sleeping with Ran-chan if he ever falls for that stunt?"

"We're just saving princess Rukia from a possible heartache. If he sleeps with Ran-chan we'll know he's just a sleaze bag and if he doesn't then we don't have to worry," Hisagi explained.

"Shuuhei is right if he does screw up then we'll have an excuse to beat him up," Ikkaku said. "I'll bet 5,000¥ he's banging Rangiku senseless right at this moment."

"This is interesting I'll bet he won't touch her and he'll be coming here looking all scared," Yumichika said.

"I think Ran-chan is playing with him right now," Kira said bitterly. "I'll bet 10,000¥," He added.

"I think I'll go with Yumi. He's going to be scared as shit but he won't touch her otherwise you can have the car that I won on my last race," Renji said. He hoped that the carrot top wouldn't be as stupid as all of them. They all fell for Ran-chan at one point and hopefully Ichigo wouldn't do the same mistake for his and Rukia's sake.

"You trust him that much," Hisagi asked his friend curiosly.

"I trust Rukia's judgment if it makes any difference to you," the red head replied.

The phone started ringing which caught their attention. Hisagi answered the phone and placed it on speaker mode. "Well, I guess you owe me money for nothing Shuuhei. The boy would not even look at me. I think Rukia is in good hands with that guy so all you morons there give the kid a break. He, unlike all of you there was able to resist my charms and I have to say I'm kind of disappointed that he didn't fall for it, he's a gorgeous looking young man after all and Kira please restrain yourself don't be such a baby I'm not your woman." The boys started laughing at the comment. Kira couldn't help but laugh too Shuuhei however was in deep thought. "Well, I'll be living now. I just realize that I do have a class today. Bye little boys," she said before hanging up.

"I guess Yumi and I won. Hey you owe us some gadgets Shuuhei and you two need to hand over the cash," Renji said with an air or relief in his voice.

"Well, at least we're sure that he won't cheat on Rukia," Kira said as he took out the bills from his wallet. He was also relieved that Rangiku didn't do anything with the carrot top teen. Somehow he admired the guy's restraint and self control, heck he would probably give Hitsugaya a run for his money.

"Maybe he's not into the curvy type of women. He's dating Rukia after all," Ikkaku joked.

"Hey, she may not be busty like Ran-chan, Isane or your Nemu, but she's as womanly as any girl can get, Ikkaku," Renji retorted.

"Still holding up a torch for her?" Hisagi asked his friend.

"Nope, I'm just stating a fact and I think it's pretty hypocritical of some of you guys to question her womanly attributes because all of us had at one point had a thing for her back in the day," The pineapple head said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Touché," Shuuhei replied.

After exactly 15 minutes of very quickly, deathly and suicidal driving, Ichigo arrived at Hisagi's apartment. The raven-haired teen actually opened the door for him.

"Hey guys," Ichigo said as he got in, in his usual reserved demeanor but all of them noticed that he looked pale.

"Congratulations you actually passed the test," Kira exclaimed. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji clapped him at the back.

"What do you guys mean?" Ichigo asked. He was ready to pounce each and every one of them.

"Well easy now. There is no need for violence, you passed our little Rangiku test by not falling into her seductive act, I guess we can trust you with our princess now," Hisagi said nonchalantly.

"You mean that the whole thing there was a setup? You guys are nuts. I was worried that Rukia would freak out if she found out," The carrot top boy admitted an indication of relief echoed in his voice but he seriously still wanted to beat the shit out of the guys.

"Well, Rukia doesn't have an idea and well, she'll probably kill us if she found out," Yumi commented.

"So if you're thinking of jumping us or something don't bother there's five of us and you're alone and besides Rukia will do the honor of punishing us for you. I'm sure Ran-chan would have told on us already so you'll probably see our sorry asses under her mercy when we go to school on Monday," Renji said to ease the tension.

"But since you passed that very difficult test I guess a celebration is in order," Hisagi said as he motioned the boys to follow him in the kitchen to drink some booze. The four pushed Ichigo to join them.

* * *

That night Ichigo got home woozy from the drink fest that he had with Rukia's friends well they have considerably became his friends as well. They were pretty good source of information when they're drunk. They however could pull some serious shit on people just like what they did to him that afternoon. But drinking with the boys was fun. 

He never really had buddies where he used to study. His hair color wasn't the usual blonde and it looked like a really bad bleach job the fact that he was Japanese with that particular hair color made it worse. He always had to defend himself and beat up other people even if he really didn't want to. He thus earned a bad ass image. Then one day in class he met her. She was the friendliest girl. She had so much energy in her. She was also the one who introduced him to racing. She became a close friend, someone really important to him. He couldn't believe that all that ended all of a sudden just because of a freak accident and he never got to tell her. He wondered if she would ever forgive him. He was after all the reason why she died just like he was the reason why his mom died. He told himself that he wouldn't do the same mistake again. He wouldn't screw up with Rukia. She somehow gave him something to look forward to. She even made him start to dream again. She made him want to anticipate the future because he wanted her to be there with him so badly. Was he really falling for her so deeply and to think they have only met recently. Everything about her seemed interesting. She was so different from Senna, if you look at Rukia she was the quiet type, very reserved. She would only show her true self to you if she could trust you and the outburst that she had when they first met Ichigo knew that it must have been about something and it must have completely pissed her off.

Ichigo's phone started ringing. He looked at his watch and it read 1 am. He then realized that he hadn't called her.

"Ichigo, where the hell are you? I was worried about you. Do you know what time it is? I thought you were gonna call me when you get home," Rukia's angry but rather worried voice blasted from his phone.

"Jeez, I'm sorry I lost track of time. I was with your friends but I'm home now," Ichigo replied in his still woozy state.

"Are you drunk?" the raven haired teen asked exasperatedly.

"We just had a little drink. I'm sorry I didn't call you," Ichigo groaned.

"You drove your car in that state. What if you got into an accident? Those boys are going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on them," Rukia fumed. Ichigo could just imagine her face burning with anger.

"Hey, relax. I'm okay. Don't kill those guys yet. I got home safely and I'm still going to pick you up tomorrow. I'm sorry if I worried you so much. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay. I think my head is going to split," Ichigo commented.

"Of course it would you dope. You're intoxicated. Maybe I should strangle you too. What were you thinking? You're not even of legal age. Let Hisagi and the other be the stupid idiots I can't believe you'd get me all worried like this. I'm going to bed. I'll just talk to you tomorrow," Rukia said her voice was raging with anger then hang up.

"Bye… I love.." Ichigo was not able to finish because his girlfriend was furious with him for being drunk and there he was thinking he would be rewarded for being a loyal boyfriend but then again who could blame her she was talking to wasted boyfriend after all. That night he couldn't sleep. The fact that Rukia hang up on him bothered him so much that he couldn't sleep. He went down and made himself a cup of strong black coffee. The head ache was subsiding but he knew that he should sleep however he couldn't. He was going to tell her for the first time that he loves her and she slammed the phone. He figured it was better that way. It would definitely mean more if he said it to her personally. He went back to his room and took his sketch book out. He got his pencil and closed his eyes imagining Rukia. He pictured her while they were in the park while she was playing with her siblings and his sisters and cousin. She looked like she was having a lot fun, her dark purplish-blue eyes sparkling with amusement as she looked at him watching them play. He opened his eyes and started on his third drawing. Rukia was an easy subject to draw. Her features were delicate and somehow she was a person one can not easily forget. If anything she was someone you can easily get drawn to. He promised himself that he would make it up to her and he would also tell her everything that happened.

* * *

**A/N: **hey peeps… it's been a while thanks for the people who follow this fic… I'm trying my best to write whenever possible. Well, I'd like to be able to write more stories than reports but that's just me. Anyway, your reviews are really important to me. I do notice some writers who demand a number of reviews before they update again… does that seriously work? I mean I love feedback and all whether it's good or bad. But I don't want to push the readers to review if they don't want to…Again I like to read what you guys think about my story and if ever you have some input or suggestions… although I sort of have this story mapped in my head… you never know I just might consider your idea too… well it's 4:30 am and I think I should go to bed before the people in our house start waking up… I totally liked Bleach 140… Rukia's 2nd release is pretty as always… well 141 is entitled Sayonara Kurosaki-kun... and we'll see Inoue almost kissing Ichigo (urgh) but it should also have the worried Rukia over Ichigo part well I hope that would fit in the same episode… the Manga is also exciting with the former Espada lil' Nell Tu turning to a full blown woman the size of Matsumoto and Inoue… Sorry for all the spoilers if you aren't that updated with Bleach… Anyway… I noticed that most bleach women have big boobies except for Rukia, Momo and Tatsuki (not including minor characters such as classmates and children)… and Ichigo, toushiro (he's supposed to look like a kid after all so why the white hair?) and Renji are the only guys with freak hair colors ahehehe… Tatsuki is Ichi's childhood friend while Renji is Rukia's nice parallels don't you think? and well Momo and toushiro are childhood buddies however compared to the two other childhood friends they're relationship is tad bit different… I wonder if that has any important meanings to it…ahehehe sorry my comment is a tad bit long… sorry for the booboos will check them tomorrow before I go to work… I hope… **Please review if you can... ****じゃね　－可憐毛絲**


	12. First Group Date

**Her Missing Piece**

Summary: So he got drunk and Rukia got pissed. The carrot top knew he had to make things right. R/R

A/N: My first Bleach AU fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

* * *

**Chapter 12 First Group Date**

Rukia's phone rang and she was not at all thrilled. Sleep had finally caught up with her after she hang up on Ichigo who forgot to call her and who apparently drove home drunk from Hisagi's place. Who in their right mind would call her at 3 am? She looked at her phone and it was Rangiku. 'Figures,' she thought. She wondered what could have caused her senpai to contact her in the wee hours of the morning.

"Rukia-chan? Ohayo! I'm sorry if I called in this early but I think I should tell you something about what happened yesterday," Matsumoto's voice came.

She listened intently on everything that the older girl was telling her. A smile broke on her face and she even felt like crying some happy tears. "Arigatou Ran-chan. I'm actually glad you told me about it. I think I need to apologize to him tomorrow and those boys will pay gravely for pulling a stunt like that. I mean their intentions maybe for my own sake but they sure as hell have no right to do something like that to Ichigo. They'll feel my wrath when we get to school," she remarked. "Oh don't worry I won't hurt them too much," she added.

Rukia had never felt that relieved. Ran-chan explained to her Hisagi's little scheme and even if her older friend agreed she was so relieved that Ichigo didn't fall for the bait. If anything she was happy that she really mattered to Ichigo. She was still slightly upset about the fact that he drove his car in a drunken state but she also admired his loyalty to her. Was their relationship going too fast? She had never cared so much for someone like she cared for Ichigo. She had liked Kaien for the longest time and had been around him for quite sometime too, before she developed a certain admiration to him, but the carrot top teen just popped up in her life in the most unpredictable time but everything seemed to fall right into place. She figured maybe fate was being kind to her because of her heart ache and Ichigo was brought to her to make her smile again. She laughed at her herself for thinking too much. She was being sentimental and cheesy. She never thought that her life could be any better. He just made her forget her worries. Somehow she didn't have to work so hard if she's around him. She knew that she could easily be herself and he would not judge her or push her to do something she doesn't want to. She laughed at herself for being all sappy. And soon sleep caught up with her again. In her dream she was staring at the carrot top teen, who didn't have the usual scowl on his face instead he was smiling tenderly at her. With her eyes closed from deep slumber a genuine smile graced her lips.

Ichigo barely had any sleep but he was rather pleased with his work. His sketches of Rukia just spoke of how he really felt about her. The details were impeccable and the shading just made his drawings almost come alive. His hang over almost diminished completely however he vowed to himself that he wouldn't drink that much ever again not unless he would want to screw up his relationship with Rukia. He knew that he had to make it up to her so he got ready for the best first date they could ever have. First he had to make some really important phone calls.

* * *

Rukia's phone rang and rather than being cranky for being woken up she answered the phone. "Hello?" she was still a bit sleepy after all. 

"Hey beautiful did I wake you," it was Ichigo's voice that she heard on the other end. "I know I said I'll pick you up at 10 but can I go there maybe at around 8 am instead?"

"Well, I guess so but what time is it anyway?" she absentmindedly asked as she sat up. She picked up her alarm and her eyes grew wide upon seeing the time, it showed 7:30 am. "Why the hell did you just wake me up now? It's 30 minutes before 8," she asked incredulously.

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep and I figured you can be ready in 30 minutes since you really don't need to put on any make up and such, you're already beautiful as it is," the boy replied and of course the raven haired teen blushed.

"Well, flattery won't change the fact that your making me rush and I'm still upset about your driving wasted last night," she replied trying to sound annoyed while suppressing a giggle.

"About that, I promise I'll make it up to you. It was a one time thing. So I'll be waiting for you outside when I get there? I just wanted to make sure we can get there on time," he replied. "The clock is ticking so I'll just call you when I get there." Ichigo hang up.

Rukia rushed to the bathroom and took a quick hot shower. She did it in record time. She also picked out her most comfortable pair of jeans and a nice cotton shirt with Chappy on it. She wore her favorite vintage messenger cap as well. Her mobile phone started ringing which meant Ichigo was already waiting for her outside. She put on a pair of blue Chappy socks and her chuck tailors. She got her Chappy back pack and stuffed it with her mobile phone, wallet, her powder kit, sun glasses and she also grabbed her flannel jacket. Before she made a dash out of her room she took the bracelet Ichigo gave her in her jewelry box and put on. She got out of her room and made her way to the front door in record time.

"Going somewhere missy?" their butler Chojiro asked as he opened the front door for her.

"Uhh yah. Tell mom and dad that I'm out doing something really important. I'm driving with a friend and I'll be back before my curfew, ok?" she said rather quickly and made a dash outside.

"I'll tell them. Be careful now missy," the butler called out to her.

Ichigo was waiting outside his car when he saw Rukia running outside the house. She was signaling him to go inside the car which he did. He opened the door from the inside and the raven haired teen got in the car quickly.

"Okay what's with the mad rush?" Ichigo asked jokingly.

"Just hurry up and drive. I didn't tell my parents I was going out," Rukia said as she tried to catch her breath. She fastened the seat belt and leaned on the passenger seat.

"Why? Don't they trust their eldest daughter to go out on a date with her boyfriend?" he asked her jokingly as they drove off.

"Err- well, they aren't exactly aware that I'm dating anyone. I mean I never really got the opportunity to tell them. It's not like it's a big deal or anything I'm sure they'll love you well, I think mom will, I don't know about my dad though," she admitted.

Ichigo's driving went to a complete halt. He looked at her incredulously as if she was cheating on him. "So we're together for more than a month and you haven't told your parents about us," he muttered not looking at her.

Rukia could sense the sound of hurt in his voice. She looked at him and touched his cheek. He refused to look at her first then finally gave in to her touch and faced her. Violet orbs stared at his hazel brown ones. "Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't told my parents about us. I guess I'm just worried that my dad would freak out and do something stupid like keep us apart or something and I don't want that. I guess you wouldn't understand. My dad isn't like your old man. He wants everything perfect. He wants me to be perfect that he wants to make all the decisions for me. I don't want to worry about all that. I like myself when I'm with you. I just don't want to think about telling my parents not because I'm ashamed or anything. I'm happiest when I'm with you and I just hate for all this wonderful feeling to go away. I guess you just don't know what my dad is like so I don't make any sense to you," she said. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I just didn't want to spoil what we have." She figured she already had by keeping her relationship with him a secret from her parents, but she knew all too well that her dad would definitely not approve because he didn't know Ichigo and the Kurosaki's were not one of those rich families that they usually invite for parties and events.

"I guess I think I know what you mean. And don't worry about it okay. I'm not upset. I was just surprised I guess," he said then she took her hand and kissed it. He noticed that Rukia was wearing the bracelet he gave her, and a gentle smile graced his usually scowl painted face. "Well, let's get out of here. I want to make it on time before the ferry leaves," he said before he drove off.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked him. She looked at the rare view mirror and saw a lot of things at the back. "Are we going boat riding? You should have told me. I could have brought extra clothes just in case," she said but was interrupted.

"I got some for you. I took them from Yuzu's, but don't worry they're new, and they even still have the tags on. Dad buys extra clothes for us and some of them are bigger than our usual sizes. He says just in case we grow out of our old ones we have new ones to spare," he explained.

"So ka," she muttered. It was weird really that she was letting him take the lead. She was the type of person that liked taking control of the situation but with him she felt at ease, that she didn't have to over do everything because he would take care of things for the both of them. Was she getting complacent? Was she depending on him too much? She really couldn't figure out herself. "So where exactly are you taking me this early in the morning? This should better be good Kurosaki after all I still haven't forgiven you for you're drunk-driving escapade last night," Rukia said pretending to sound upset.

"About that, I'm really sorry I had no intentions of getting drunk. It wasn't planned at all. I'll explain everything to you I promise," Ichigo reasoned.

Rukia turned on Ichigo's player and as she expected she liked his music selection.

"You can doze off a bit while I drive. I did interrupt your sleep," Ichigo offered.

She looked at him and noticed that he seemed to not have slept at all. "You don't look that good yourself," she commented.

"I had to do some stuff last night but don't worry I'll catch some shut eye in the ferry," he reassured her.

She smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder. She made her Chappy backpack a make shift plushie and hugged it with a contented smile on her face.

Ichigo felt a certain comfort knowing that she was comfortably sleeping next to him. He knew that she was special to him and that somehow he was too darn lucky to have someone like her.

Upon reaching the dock Ichigo woke up Rukia by nudging her gently. She stirred but opted to snuggle closer.

"Hey sleepy head we're here," Ichigo whispered to her. He just couldn't believe how the scent of her hair makes him feel so happy, he could stay inside the car the whole day holding her and nuzzling at the top of her head.

She blinked one eye open then the other. "Sorry I didn't know we're actually here," she said as she sat up properly.

"I didn't realize you're even cuter when you have a one sided bed head and a drool stain on the side of your mouth," he joked.

"I don't have a drool stain," Rukia answered in disbelief but she tried to check the sides of her mouth just the same and this made the carrot top laugh. He however didn't anticipate Rukia swatting the back of his head. This came as a total shock.

"Never try to make funny of me like that again," Rukia glared at him. He just looked back at her in disbelief he after all almost hit his head on the steering wheel. The petite girl couldn't contain herself from laughing and she burst into a fit of giggles. "You look like you've seen a monster," she commented.

"You bet I did," he answered back. "I didn't know I was dating a midget sadist," he added. That comment earned him a rather painful stomp on his left foot. "Are you trying to disable me?" he asked indignantly.

"Not really just proving my theory that I'm dating an over sized masochist," she smirked.

"Seriously Rukia that smack on the head was painful not to mention the fact that I will be limping the whole day," Ichigo admitted as he got out of the car. He rubbed the back of his probably injured head. He could not believe that a petite girl such as Rukia could smack his head that hard and stomp on his fight and make it seem like an elephant walked on it. She really was tough and somehow that made her even more adorable. 'Maybe she's right, I am a masochist,' he thought to himself.

"Just so you know you shouldn't mess around with me," she replied. She was actually having fun and it was nice bossing Ichigo around because he was probably restraining himself like hell. He after all did something bad and therefore needed to be reprimanded. She watched as he limped behind her carrying their luggage. Well, he was the one who brought the stuff anyway. All she really brought was her Chappy back up. She looked back at her boyfriend who was struggling with their luggage. She felt sorry seeing him scowl and being all moody so she waited for him half way. "I'll carry the other duffel bag if you like?" she offered to him.

"Nope don't worry about it. I'll carry them all till we're in the ferry," he refused stubbornly.

"You look like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders just let me take that for you okay," she reasoned and snatched one of the bags from him. "It's not that heavy you see," she said as she tried to carry the bag but it was in fact rather hefty that she almost dropped it, but the weight shifted all of a sudden when someone took it from her. Rukia was about to punch who ever who was trying to grab their belongings but stopped half way.

"You should never let a lady carry this big a load. I think you ought to know that by now Ichigo," the stranger said.

Rukia just stared at the guy with spiky red hair under his white cap. He had a plain white shirt on and ripped denim pants but he was definitely a sight to look at.

"Oy! Ashido stop making a pass on my girlfriend," Ichigo grunted.

"Stop being stupid Ichigo, he was merely helping," Rukia countered with a slight blush on her cheek.

Blood was rising in the carrot top's head. "I can't believe you're taking his side," he bellowed.

The petite girl was amused by her companion's reaction. It wasn't like him at all to not keep his cool. He always seemed to be reassured when it came to her even if he was faced with her other friends but he seemed to be possessive of her when in front of this individual. It somehow got to her curiosity.

"You're still the same Ichigo after all these years," the red head said then smirked. "I think you should get a move on. Urahara-sensei doesn't like waiting," he added.

"Freakin' bastard," Ichigo said under his breath as he followed with Rukia walking by his side. "He's still a cocky painstaking ass like before," the carrot top muttered.

"He's a rather interesting character," Rukia voiced out.

Ichigo stopped walking and stared at her in disbelief. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he said then continued on and boarded what looked like a fishing boat. He put their luggage down and helped Rukia in.

The girl was surprised with his reaction. "You're so cute when you're jealous," she said then she tiptoed and gave the carrot top a kiss on the cheek before Ichigo almost lifted her into the boat.

Of course the scowl stricken face softened and that charming smile that only Rukia was fortunate to see graced his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her as he put her down.

Instinctively her arms went around his waist as well. They were truly a sight to see. If only the rest of their friends were there it would have earned some dreamy sighs from the girls and some grunts from Rukia's male friends.

"I told you I'll make this the best first date you'll ever have, haven't I? Of course, I intend to keep that promise," he said as he stared down at her. He loved the having her close to him. it gave him a feeling of contentment that he had been longing for quite a while.

"I see that you're father was right. You are a rather fortunate young man to have caught the eye of such an elusive jewel. Compliments to the beautiful miss of course. My name is Urahara Kisuke, Ichigo's god father and owner of the island resort that you would be going to. Of course there are other couples already on board. There are actually a few pairs already waiting below. You're the last to arrive so let's get going," The man with a weird green stripped hat and wood sandals greeted.

Rukia bowed in courtesy to man who returned the courtesy.

"The beach, oh that's lovely," she whispered excitedly to Ichigo. Because of her trip to Boston she wasn't able to go swimming with her friends. "I wish Momo and the others are here though," she sighed.

"Well, I knew you'd say that so I invited them although I'm not sure if all of them came," he replied.

Rukia looked up to him and pressed her lips to his. He was a bit surprised with the act but welcomed it with much delight. "You're the best," she said as she snuggled to him. It was the most wonderful feeling. Ichigo even felt a slight blush on his face as he held her.

Then someone loudly cleared his throat and got their attention. "I think you can continue that inside unless you'd like to stay out here," Ashido said.

Ichigo of course just smirked. Rukia realized that her boyfriends ego was probably 10 times its original size at the moment.

"Sumimasen, we're going inside now," Rukia said then pulled Ichigo inside with her.

Ichigo noticed that their bags were gone. He figured Urahara may have asked Ashido to carry them in.

As they went down inside the cabin they saw most of Rukia's friends there. Momo came with Toshiro, Nemu sat next to Ikkaku, Renji surprisingly brought Tatsuki and of course tugging along with her were Inoue and Ishida.

"Oy Ichigo, you said to be here early. We waited for 30 minutes," Renji said.

Ichigo was going to retort but Rukia spoke ahead of him.

"It was my fault," she defended. "Hi Arisawa-san, I didn't know you and this tomato were dating," Rukia was having the time of her life teasing her childhood friend.

Both Tatsuki and Renji were blushing.

"I just didn't know who to ask out. I mean Ichigo basically told me at the last minute. Tatsuki was the first person that came to my mind," The red head babbled.

"I, well, I just woke up when he called and I just said yes and I wasn't exactly sure what it was he asked but then after he explained it to me I figured I could ask Orihime with me," Tatsuki added.

"I was excited when Tatsuki called me and since she said I needed a partner I called Uryuu right away," Orihime said as she hugged Uryuu. The said guy just pushed his glasses up.

"I also called Shuuhei, Kira and Yumi but they're not here. Where are they?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"I thought he was coming too but I guess he was too lazy to get his stupid ass of the bed. He also said Isane might have a photo shoot so he wouldn't have anyone to tag along with him," Renji replied.

"Yumi said he has volunteer work in the library, although I thought he's not one who liked books in the first place," Ikkaku admitted.

"Really now, Ryo is going to the library today for research," Tatsuki said thoughtfully.

"Maybe they'll meet each other there and make the biggest robot in history," Inoue stood up and thought out loud.

"I don't think they'll be doing anything like that," Tatsuki said as she tried to pull her friend back to sit.

"And Kira," Rukia asked.

"Well, he volunteered to man the motor shop today," Renji said.

"Well, we aren't really complete but I guess this would be a fun day after all. You even got my cousin to join," she exclaimed and kissed Ichigo on the cheek which of course made the said carrot-top blush.

"I'm just here because Momo is," Toushiro replied non-chalantly.

"Right," Ichigo muttered while he still had his arms wrapped on Rukia's waist and her back against him. "I hope all of us will enjoy this trip. I know I will," he said then he kissed the top of Rukia's head.

"Eww, you guys should get a room," Renji said pretending to sound girly.

"Shut up," Ichigo and Rukia said in unison.

* * *

"The ferry already left. I just got off the phone with Renji. I can't believe it took you an hour and a half before you finished your morning rituals," Hisagi blurted as he seated on Isane's coach. She was living in her own apartment a block away from Hisagi. 

"You could have gone with them by yourself if you wanted to join them. I already told Momo I have a photoshoot today. She told me that Kurosaki was the one who came up with this brilliant unplanned beach outing. I guess the guy would really do anything for our friend right," Isane said from inside her room.

"I have to be with someone. Ikkaku would be with Nemu, Toshiro would bring Momo," Shuuhei reasoned completely ignoring the compliment Isane said about Kurosaki, as he flipped through some fashion magazine.

"Well, how about Renji. He doesn't exactly have a girl friend and what about Kira and Yumi ?" Isana reasoned.

"Renji for some reason was able to convince Tatsuki to accompany him, and Kira is too emo but that would have been okay if he was coming, unfortunately he said he'll be manning the motor shop. Yumi is doing volunteer work in the school library today for what reasons I surely have no clue," the ebony head teen replied.

"I see, so you have no one to ask so you had no choice but to ask me," Isane said nonchalantly. 'Figures, why would you ask me if you had other options like maybe Rukia, duh,' she thought to herself.

"Hey, you were the first person I thought of when Kurosaki called," Hisagi retorted. He knew the tone of voice that Isane used and it meant she's either upset or annoyed. He went and knocked on the door or Isane's room. "Are you decent?"

"Yes I am. Come in if you like," the teen model replied. She was actually picking a hat to match her outfit. "I'm sorry if you can't join them because of me. But like I said as much as I want to, I can't. I have work today unfortunately. I can only schedule whole day shoots during weekends because we have school," she reasoned out.

"Yah I forgot. It's been a while since I last accompanied you to a photo shoot, hasn't it? I mean I used to make fun of you when you make those poses but you never budge. You're so serious," Shuuhei said.

He was rather amused. It had been a long time since he and Isane talked. She was almost like his female best friend. They practically grew up together. Then their group grew in number and he didn't want to admit it but they somehow grew apart. He hanged out more with the guys and, she with the girls. There was also the case of him pining for Rukia. He didn't actually confess his feelings or anything but he just opted to hang out with the petite girl more hoping that maybe she would see him in a different light.

"You know that I'm saving money for college. I won't be able to study medicine if I don't work. My family isn't exactly well off. My mom is a single parent with two kids who have to go to school. The only way I can help her is if I save for my own college money and help out with whatever she and Kiyone needs," Isane replied as she finally picked out a blue cap.

"I gave that to you, didn't I?" he asked, watching as his childhood friend checked her reflection in the mirror. "I remember you wanting to have it so much that you worked in a hotdog stand in the park the whole summer. Your money fell short so I bought it for you instead. I remember you gave it back to me whenever we fought and you always ask for it back when we make up." Hisagi laughed at the memory. Isane had always been the quiet one but if she wanted something bad enough she'd work really hard to get it.

"Yes, that was really funny. Well, I have to go to work. I have to be in Tokyo central for the shoot in 30 mins," she said as she took her bag and make up kit.

"Well, I guess I can be your personal assistant and driver just for today. I mean, it has been a long time since I made your photo shoots interesting," Shuuhei exclaimed then he took her stuff and carried them to his car.

* * *

"Hey I haven't seen you in a while? What brings you here?" Yumichika greeted Ryo who presented her library ID and her book request. 

"Last time I checked, this is the school library and people go here to read books and do research. I guess I have the same reason as everyone else," Ryo said without bating an eyelash.

"I guess you still haven't changed. I'm your volunteer library assistant for today and since it's a weekend and you're the only one here I'll be tagging along with you so I can better assist you with all your library needs," the pretty faced boy exclaimed.

"Do whatever you want, just don't expect me to acknowledge your presence," the girl just took the stack of books she asked for and walked towards the back area of the library to read.

"Oi, wait up," Yumi called out and followed her.

* * *

"Kira-kun, you do not have to drive for me. I will just go and do some shopping," Rangiku said. 

"I have nothing to do so I figured I can just hang out with you for a bit. We haven't spoken since the last incident," Kira muttered.

"There's nothing to talk about it. I was only drunk and you're there and we made out and did some stuff and we kind of did it more than once but that doesn't mean we have anything going on. You said it yourself it's either I love Gin or I don't. And I just realized that I still do. I'm sorry Kira-kun," Ran replied

"I just thought you would consider the possibility since Gin's parents are planning to marry him to some rich girl," the blond guy asked.

"Gin told me about it and he said he'll figure out a way. I just have to believe in him. I have to hold on to his word. I love him that much. I suggest that you stay here and man the shop like what you told your friends. Do yourself a favor and find someone your age," Ran-chan walked off and took a cab.

Kira was left with his face buried in his hands.

* * *

Ichigo was still sound a sleep he had his arms wrapped around Rukia who just leaned on his chest for the rest of their trip. The boat ride took almost an hour long before they got to the island. They finally approached the side dock of the island. The beach was absolutely breath taking. The clear water and fresh breeze was definitely something that Rukia would like to bask in. 

"Ichigo we're already here," Rukia said as she nudged the sleeping carrot top. She was getting no response so she did what she thought would wake the teen. She stomped on his left foot.

The boy yelped in pain and immediately stood up bringing Rukia along with him. The petite girl grinned with satisfaction while their friends laughed a long.

They all boarded off the Ferry and their things were carried off for them by Urahara-san's assistant.

"Mina-san, this part of the island is exclusively for all of you," Urahara started. "My prestigious hotel is on the other side of this island but do not fret. Those huts right over there would have everything you will need for today's adventure," he added.

"What time will you be coming back?" Ichigo inquired.

"Ashido-kun will call me when you guys need a lift back," sandal hat replied.

"Why are you living your minion behind?" the carrot top asked incredulously.

"I cannot leave you kids with no adult supervision, can I? I will see you kids later. Enjoy!" The businessman just waved at them and covered his smirk with his fan.

"I don't like that person for some reason although his name is quiet familiar I just can't remember where I read or heard of the name," Toshiro muttered.

"Don't worry about it Shiro-chan. He's Kurosaki-kun's god father, right? That only means we should trust him," Momo said reassuringly as they all walked towards the huts. The exterior seemed to be made of bamboo.

"Thanks for inviting everyone. I'm really happy you thought of coming here," Rukia said.

"I figured I owe it to you for making you worry about me," Ichigo replied.

"Well, what did you expect? Just be thankful I have a kind heart that's willing to forgive," she added.

The day went on with the whole gang enjoying their little part of the island. They played beach volleyball, tug of war, they had a sand castle making contest and cooked barbeque and went swimming till it was almost sun down. Soon enough the day was almost over and they were getting ready to leave.

"Oi Rukia I want you to come with me for a second. I want to show you something," Ichigo called out to her.

The girl stood from where she was talking to her other girl friends.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she walked next to him.

"I found a really nice place and I want to show it to you. I bet no one has ever gone their yet?" Ichigo said as he took her hand and motioned her to run. They finally got to an opening in between the rocky area of beach.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"It's a surprise," he replied. "Just don't let go of my hand and be careful it's a little steep going down," he added.

After a few minutes of getting deeper into the hole, gleaming walls and beautifully colored stalactites and stalagmites of an underground cave caught Rukia's sight. She was struck in awe at the brilliant colors.

"Wow, this is so beautiful. Where did you find this place?" she asked him. She marveled at her surrounding. It was a sight to behold. The stone formation may have taken hundreds and thousands of years to make.

"Well, my dad told me about this place. He said this is where he met my mom. Apparently she got here accidentally and he was wondering around the area and he heard her asking for help. They didn't even spoke to each other before that incident happened and well my dad married my mom 2 years after. He also proposed to her in this same underground cave," Ichigo said.

"How romantic, this is the same exact place your parents got engaged," Rukia exclaimed. She was a tad bit alarmed though. She was wondering if Ichigo was going to propose to her. This was all too sudden if that's the case. They're not even 18 or at least she wasn't yet.

Ichigo almost laughed at the expression on her face. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I brought you here because I want to promise you something. I won't ask for your hand in marriage. Not just yet," he explained. "I just want you to know that I promise not to make you worried all the time. I also promise you that one day we'll be back here and I'll do the same thing that my dad did for my mom," he added.

Ichigo closed the distance between the two of them. He kissed her passionately and held her close to him. "I love you." The words just came out of his mouth.

"I love you too," she replied.

He kissed her again with more gentleness and affection.

"So there you two love birds have been hiding. Guys I found them," Renji called out. "Oi Ichigo, Rukia the ferry had been here 30 minutes ago. You brats shouldn't run off like that without informing us," the pineapple head added.

"We're coming up," Ichigo called out. He helped Rukia up towards the opening. Rukia was blushing furiously while Renji just gave them a knowing look.

The girls rushed to Rukia to ask how she was doing. After the girls did their usual interrogation they started giggling or at least, Inoue and Momo did. Nemu was once again sitting next to Ikkaku.

Tatsuki and Renji were arguing about the car manufacturer while Ichigo and Rukia we're both fast asleep.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: hey everyone… sorry for the long wait… I had a few days off so I took the opportunity to write some stuff. I know it's been quite a while since my last update on this AU fic so here it is… I don't know when the next chapter would be… I guess it would depend on my free time… thanks for taking the time to read my work… I dearly hope to read some reviews from you guys. Thanks! I will check for errors tomorrow.

* * *


	13. Acceptance

**Her Missing Piece**

Summary: After a wonderful first date… what else could go wrong? R/R

A/N: My first Bleach AU fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

* * *

**Chapter 13 Accepting**

After a wonderful date, whatever could go wrong? That was the exact thought running in Ichigo's mind. They were driving back from their trip and they were a good hour away from Rukia's curfew.

The said raven head girl was sound asleep, her head leaning on his shoulder. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. He would forever have this day etched in his mind. It was the most amazing day of his life. He liked himself when he was around her. He couldn't quite tell what made her so special he just simply new that she's very special. He was not one for hanging out with friends, and that sort, but she brought out a side of him that he thought never existed.

It was like a reading the romantic part of Shakespeare's plays only he's actually experiencing those blissful moments. As much as he wanted to deny it he was a mushy person at heart. As much as he loved the tragedy in Shakespeare's plays he would not openly admit that he liked the parts that dwelled in the subject of romance and passion. So far the only person who knew about this bit about him was that person who had been important to him not so long ago. He dwelled in sorrow long enough and for some reason he felt that it was finally his time to be a live again.

His reverie was disturbed by loud horn and flashing head lights from behind them. He saw a group of race cars from behind him. A few of them were speeding up to catch up with him.

Rukia woke up from the loud horn and screeching tires. "What's going on?"

"Some idiots driving by I guess," Ichigo said as he looked at his rear view mirror. "Just sit tight. I'll teach these guys a lesson," and with that Ichigo stepped on the gas.

Rukia had been in fast cars before with Renji and the other guys but she was overwhelmed by Ichigo's driving. Who would have thought he was one who took driving that seriously. He was extremely fast but his moves were very calculated. It was riding a really fast roller coaster minus the loops and the dizziness. She found herself enjoying the ride. If she was with Izuru or Ikkaku she would have demanded to get off before it even started but this was Ichigo, her Ichigo. She had never seen him drive like that before and for some reason, even if the road a head seemed too complicated she was fine with facing it head on with him taking control.

"Are you all right? You spaced out for a bit," Ichigo asked not taking his eyes off the road, making sure that they're in a safe distance away from those idiots who were tailing them.

"I'm okay, in fact I'm enjoying every moment of it. Don't worry about me, just beat those assholes in getting to the free way," Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo took a quick glance at her smiling face and well that basically did it for him. Truth be told, driving is one of the two things he was passionate about, well three since the day he met Rukia that is. He loved the girl sitting next to him the most, and second to her was his drawing and last would be his passion for racing.

He had kept this side of him for more than a year, since Senna died. It had been a while since he thought of her. After meeting Rukia it wasn't so hard not to feel guilty about her death, the person who actually taught him how to embrace speed. He shifted in the last curve and the five cars behind them including one familiar black Subaru that was tailing them really closely fell behind.

"That was amazing," Rukia blurted out. "How come you never told me you knew how to drive that fast?" She looked at him expectantly with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, you never really asked, and besides there wasn't any need for me to drive like that. I didn't want you to think I'm a show off. I just thought those freak need to know who they're up against before they pull a trick like that," Ichigo said as they pulled into a family restaurant where they were suppose to meet their friends.

"Well, you didn't strike me as a show off type. You are more the closet egomaniac. Who doesn't seem to care about what people think but in reality does pay a whole lot of attention about his image," Rukia said nonchalantly. "Of course I realized that your tough exterior is totally different from the soft lovable interior that you show me all the time," she added.

Ichigo couldn't help himself. How can he be insulted and be complemented at the same time. The girl beside him was just amazing. Everything about her was just surprising. He loved the way she read him like an open book and yet she accepted everything that he had been showing her. She reacted openly and without pretense. He had to ask himself if he truly deserved to be loved by someone like her because truth be told, and as much as he hate to admit it to himself he's turning into one of those mushy sappy lovesick guys that he used to joke about when he was younger.

He just had to kiss her at that very moment. It was a sweet and chaste one but it meant a lot.

"I won't tell the guys about your driving tonight if you don't want me to," Rukia said as they get off the car.

"Well, thanks, I mean it's no big deal. You can tell them if you want to but then again it would also be nice if we can keep it our little secret," Ichigo said as he took her hand in his and guided her in the restaurant.

"Hey you guys took fifteen minutes to get here? Did you guys snog after we left?" Renji asked.

"No we had to stay for a bit to talk to Urahara-san, nothing special really," Rukia answered for both of them.

* * *

"So that Shinji guy wasn't joking. He really is, the Kurosaki that won over Aaron last winter. I guess Aizen-sama would like to see him race and get smashed in a face off. He did beat one of our best racers," Yammy a bulky guy sat next to Grimmjow in his new Subaru. 

"So the deathberry is in town huh," the blue haired rounin muttered. "I just let him off for now because he has some precious piece of ass with him but I can beat that bastard in an actual race.

"You mean Kuchiki, the girl that our boss' nephew is pining for? I can't believe he let her slip like that. That Hisagi is such a loser," the big guy said.

Grimmjow just smirked and got inside his car. Yammy motioned the other drivers to follow and their group drove off.

* * *

"Today was awesome. I can't believe I forgot how you look good in front of the camera?" Shuuhei said while he was driving back to Isane's apartment. He accompanied her to her shoot and even got some extra shots with her and took pictures of her before they ended the shoot. Hisagi enjoyed taking Isane's pictures. It was something he was so fond of doing when he was younger. 

"Thanks for coming with me. I know you really would have wanted to just join the others on their beach getaway," Isane replied. "It was fun though. I like it when I see you're holding the camera. It's as if you're meant to do it? Why not take photography after high school. You've always liked taking pictures even before you started tweaking cars and setting up computers. You can also use your computer background since digital photography is a big hit," she added.

"Yah that would be nice, then I don't have to attend some lame business school my dad would pick for me. I'll just do whatever I want," the raven heard guy said. "I can't believe we haven't talked liked this in a while. You must think I'm such a jerk for abandoning my childhood best friend."

"Give me a break, I've known you're a jerk since we were kids and it serves me right for still keeping up with you after all these years. Honestly, don't feel bad, it's not just your fault it's also mine. We just grew apart that's all. We're still in the same group. We still hang out together. I just can't talk to my old friend when we're with the rest of the crew or at least I can't really have a serious conversation with you," she muttered.

"We are talking now and I kind of like it. I guess among all our friends you're still the only person who sees through my façade and knows me like an open book. But I totally lost track of how you're doing? I was so caught up…" Hisagi was trying to say but got cut off.

"By your blinding obsession with Rukia," she finished his statement. "I know and honestly I can't blame you she's a wonderful person but I think you should stop pining on her because she's already happy with someone else. I'm saying this because I'm your friend and it's no longer healthy. You say you love her but you never really did anything to make those feelings known. You can't expect Rukia to come running to you. She's with someone who really cares about her and loves her and you can't deny that because you've seen what he's like. I also heard you pulled a stunt on him using Matsumoto and he didn't falter. Don't you think that's good enough proof that he really has deep feelings for her? I guess I went over board with preaching about Kurosaki." She finished.

It only took Isane's words for him to acknowledge what he had known all along. Her statement made the thoughts running in the back of his mind a sad but honest reality. Rukia was happy with someone else. He had to face that fact. Kurosaki is a good man he can even attest to that. As much as he wanted to find fault in the guy, he knew for certain that the carrot top really loved their friend. Unfortunately it was also certain that Rukia loved the berry head back. He knew he should be contented though because at least she was happy and that idea should already be enough to keep his mind at ease.

They reached her apartment and they stayed inside his car for who knew how long. If silence could drown them, they would both be dead.

"Can I hold you just for a few minutes," he asked her. He wasn't sure if she would let him. She didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around him, he already knew the answer. He felt comforted and at ease. Maybe he wasn't really unlucky. He still has friends.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later…**

Rukia and her family were having breakfast. Everything was well and it seems like lady luck were smiling down on her. After the blissful weekend she had with Ichigo a couple of weeks back not to mention finding out how amazing he is behind the wheels she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Rukia would you like to help me with the Charity Gala next month? I'm planning on inviting your other friends Momo, Nemu-chan, Miyako-chan and Isane-chan to join us. I want you girls to help me with deciding the theme," Hisana asked her daughter.

"I think that would be interesting, I mean we attend the ball each year maybe it would be cool to be part of the organizing committee," she replied. It would be easy to ask Nemu and Momo because the two girls came from well off families that usually attended the Gala, Isane had attended it a few times because of Hisagi but Miyako had never been to one.

"You can bring a date to the event this year if you like," her mother added.

Byakuya cleared his throat as if from irritation.

"Is something the matter dear?" Hisana asked her husband, she was practically enjoyed teasing him. She knew that Rukia was growing up and that Byakuya had to learn how to let go of their first born. She was no longer a little girl and truth be told she should be given the opportunity to decide for herself.

"I'm sure I can find someone to bring with me to the ball," Rukia replied nonchalantly to her.

"Shizuka and I can go to, right mom? I can also invite Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan and I suppose Kon-kun can join to," Ririn said excitedly.

"Your friends can come and attend the ball, it's for charity after all," their mom replied.

Toshiro arrived half way through breakfast. He just got up because he came home late the night before.

"Rukia wouldn't have any problems with getting a date," the white haired teen was about to continue but got a warning look from his cousin from across the table.

The ever knowing and keen Kuchiki patriarch noticed the unspoken exchange between the two.

"Why do you think that, Toshiro?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that we have a lot of guy friends that would love to tag along," the teen replied nonchalantly.

Rukia sighed with relief, mouthing a simple thanks to her cousin.

* * *

"I'm surprised you invited me to play basketball all of a sudden. Where are Renji and the others though," Ichigo asked Hisagi after throw the basketball to him. 

"I just wanted us to have a one and one match," the raven head teen said as he dribbled the ball then made a shot. "I usually play basketball with Rukia during weekends. Well, we don't do it as often but whenever we have time we do."

Ichigo realized that he had been spending his weekends with Rukia ever since they got together.

"I know what's running in your head Kurosaki. You think I'm playing the guilt trip card on you for hording all of princess Kuchiki's time all to yourself, well, I'm not. I would admit though that I wanted to do that initially but then I realized that I have never seen her as happy with anyone, not even when she spent her time with Kaien," Hisagi said then passed the ball to Ichigo.

"Are you talking about Miyako-chan's boyfriend who's in Todai?" Ichigo as he dribbled away from Hisagi who was guarding him from making a shot.

"Yes, I'm taking about the same guy. It's nothing to worry about though because like I said she seems super happy when she's with you. Hell, she never fussed about any of us like she did with you," Hisagi replied while he tried to snatch the ball from him. "I bet she had forgotten all about Kaien when she met you. At first I didn't like the idea of you and Rukia together. You just got here and we didn't know anything about you. I guess what I'm saying is, I'm cool with you and Rukia dating. I know I'm in no place to say who Rukia should go out with or not but I just want to tell you that I'm all good with you guys hooking up and all. I just want you to promise me though that you won't hurt her because if you ever make her cry, you know my crew will pounce you like there is no tomorrow."

Ichigo laughed but he honestly felt relieved. He knew that Hisagi was just like Renji. The guy had a deep connection with Rukia whether he liked it or not. He was glad to finally hear Hisagi's acceptance of their relationship not that it mattered to the carrot top guy but it was more for his girlfriend's sake. He didn't want Rukia to have issues with her friends because of him. If it where for anything other than her he wouldn't have cared about Shuuhei's little speech but he was seeing a different side of himself everyday and it's greatly influenced by his feelings for her.

"Not that I really care about your opinion but thanks I guess," Ichigo muttered a quick reply and made a shot right above Hisagi's head. "I guess dating Rukia entailed death threats from all her guy friends but you boys don't have to remind me. I care about her a lot. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I ever make her cry."

"That's a good enough answer Kurosaki but I can't promise you that I will let you win in basketball," Hisagi replied. The two spent a competitive match for two hours.

* * *

Rukia arrived just in time in their meeting place. She had Toshiro drop her off so that she wouldn't have to bring her car. She saw Ichigo waiting for her in a corner booth and he was with Shuuhei.

"I didn't know you two are best friends. The last time I checked you always snapped at Ichigo whenever you get the chance to," Rukia joked as she joined the two.

"Hey, we just got here and Shuuhei was just keeping me company while I'm waiting for you. He was also telling me some really nice stories about you back in junior high," Ichigo greeted her as she sat next to him.

"Nothing that would compel me to kill Shuuhei, I hope," Rukia said and arched an eyebrow.

"Well, if you consider following Kaien like a puppy back then as something embarrassing then I guess I should get out of here before Rukia shoot daggers at me," the dark haired teen said before standing up.

"So you totally destroyed my trust, Hisagi Shuuhei, and where do you think you're going," Rukia said in a false accusing tone.

"I'm just waiting for my take out. I promised Isane I will drive for her. She has a photo shoot out of town and I just want to do a little catching up.

Rukia brightened up after what she heard. She had always wanted Shuuhei and Isane to hook up. She knew that her friend has a big crush on their other guy friend and wanted to plan a little scheme to get the two together but luck was apparently on her side because she didn't have to push the two together. "You guys be careful. Don't drive too fast. I'll hurt you if you don't take care of her," she added.

"Roger that but I really gotta run. Isane is a schedule freak when it comes to location photo shoots," Shuuhei said. The waiter as if on queue came with Hisagi's take out. "You love birds enjoy the day. I have a photo shoot to go to. You kids be good and don't do anything naughty," he added before he headed out.

Rukia just rolled her eyes then bid Hisagi goodbye.

Ichigo just smirked at him.

"So what are going to do today?" the raven haired teen asked as she snuggled close to the carrot top teen.

"What do normal couples do anyway?" Ichigo asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we should watch a movie and maybe you can go with me while I do some book shopping," she said as she took his hand in hers.

"We can do that and maybe we can go to the park and I'll take some sketches of you. I brought my pad with me," he said.

Rukia's eyes widened with surprise. "You mean that? I'd love for you to draw sketches of me," she exclaimed then planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

To be continued…

A/N: Okay I know this is a short one. I just squeezed in some writing in my schedule… Miss you all!!! And hope to write a new update soon… and maybe a ficlet or two… thanks for always reading and reviewing my updates. Drop in a message…. Your reviews inspire me to write more… andraq... thanks for pointing out the paragraph issue apparently the separating lines disappeared. Thanks for your support... I'll try to update whenever possible.


	14. Accidental Sleep Over

**Her Missing Piece**

**Summary:** Ichigo and Rukia couldn't ask for anything more. Life is but fine and dandy well not until Byakuya found out about them.

A/N: My first Bleach AU fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

* * *

**Chapter 14 Accidental Sleep Over**

"Rukia may I have a word," it was more of a command than a request but that would be expected from Kuchiki Byakuya. He was after all the head of one of the few noble families left in modern Japan.

The raven haired teen didn't like the tone of her father's voice. Growing up with Kuchiki Byakuya as a father basically made her keen of people's behavior, possibly because it was required of her being a Kuchiki and all. She was set to be of proper demeanor at all times, especially in the presence of their elders or of people of high society. As much as she would admit for the frivolities as superficial, she knew that they are part of her life as the daughter of a man of noble stature and the least she could do is not embarrass herself and the Kuchiki name. After years of training herself in the art of distinguishing her father's expressions, she was able to read through her father's actions, she knew if her Oto-sama disapproved of something. Her many years of training was telling her that she was about to engage in a very serious talk. She went to follow her father in his office just the same.

Rukia knew that a day like this would come and she sort of figured that she would have to face her oto-sama no matter what. She braised herself for what was coming. She sat across from her father desk. She was actually surprised that it took this long before she was confronted by her father. A Month had already passed and the dance was just a few days away. She was a tad bit surprised that her father didn't give her the talk earlier but then again it was just too close for comfort.

"I think you know why I asked to speak to you?" Byakuya started.

Rukia felt her hands sweating, she gulped and then nodded. She kept telling herself that everything was fine and that Ichigo was someone she should be proud off and true enough he was everything she hoped to have for a boyfriend although they did argue about the stupidest things at times mostly because of his callous ways with others, or his unwavering hero complex, which was both endearing and annoying to her. But they also share a lot of values and ideas not to mention they uncannily have the same sense of taste whether it was on fashion or music. She also could not deny the fact that she felt safe around him not to mention that she can let her guard down when she's with him. The past month was like a walk in the clouds for her.

"Rukia are thinking about something?" her father's voice brought her back to reality.

"Sumimasen," she replied. She looked at her father and mustered a meek smile.

"I have observed that you have been spending your weekends away from home not to mention that you often miss your 1 am curfew. I have been meaning to talk to you but it your mother said that you should be the one to tell us in your own time. As you know Rukia, I can only spend so much time in waiting," Byakuya said in a very serious tone.

"I've been hanging out with a friend," the words escaped out of her mouth all of a sudden. Why she didn't say she was out studying or doing her usual activities she had no idea.

"Are you taking about a certain boy with spiky orange hair? Are you seeing this person without formally introducing him to us? Who is he? What family is he from? Do we know his parents," Byakuya's questions were just as she expected them to be.

"Ano… I didn't mean to hide it from you or okasan but I am seeing someone," she admitted. There was no point in hiding it from her father anyway.

Byakuya was still composed. His hunch was in fact true much to his dismay. He only hoped that his daughter was seeing someone from a noble family.

"He's a new student but we met by accident even before school started," she admitted. Rukia told her father about Ichigo and his family and that they migrated to the United States after his mother died but eventually came back. "Kurosaki Ichigo is a very wonderful person I'm sure you and okasan will like him," she added. She observed her fathers expression.

He had that stoic look on his safe as usual and she anticipated what her father had to say.

"Then you can introduce him to us in the Gala. I would expect that he would bring his family along. I have to say that I disapprove of the fact that you did not tell me and your mother about him, not to mention the fact that you have been dating this boy before even introducing him to us. You may leave now," he said.

And with that Rukia stood up and bowed to her father before completely stepping out of the room. She felt as if she was telling her father that she got pregnant out of wedlock when in fact she was just admitted that she was seeing someone. She sighed in relief. The situation can't be changed and the only thing, she can do is talk to Ichigo and tell him about his impending doom, well that was the worst case scenario.

Hisana saw her daughter leave the study and dashed down stairs. She knew that her daughter was probably in a hurry to see that boy. Unlike Byakuya she was able to ask about who her daughter was seeing. She asked her other daughters about the boy since they mentioned meeting him in the park. The two were hesitant at first but they eventually gave into her, thanks to a sleepover over at Shizuka's for Ririn and handful of chocolate bars for Nell. She also asked her nephew and his girlfriend about Kurosaki Ichigo and they seem to approve of him. She of course would want to meet the boy in person. She knew that Rukia was not the type of person who gets easily drawn to people unless they really make an impression to her and to actually have a relationship was certainly a big step especially for her seventeen year old daughter.

"Where is Rukia heading to?" the delicate looking woman who looked like a grown up version of her daughter. She made her way inside her husband's office and on the same seat her daughter occupied a few minutes back.

"Probably to inform her friend that we've been meaning to meet him and his family," Byakuya replied to his wife.

"I see. So you finally want to meet him. I hope you have no intentions of meddling into your daughters affairs. She's no longer a little girl you know," she said calmly.

"She's my eldest daughter and I have every right to know who she is seeing. She would be the future head of our clan and the heir of the Kuchiki Corporation and I would not let my daughter get involved with just a mere commoner," Byakuya retorted. He looked outside the window and watched Rukia drive off.

"I will pretend that I did not hear you say such hypocrisy. You do realize that you married a commoner, not to mention the fact that those were the same words your father said to you when you asked permission for us to get married. I hope you think very carefully and not be rash about your actions or your words," Hisana said. She stood up from her seat and made her way to the door.

"Hisana, I… I didn't mean to," Byakuya tried to apologies but his wife didn't even look back and went out of the room.

He knew that his wife was correct. He was in no position to impose rules to his daughter specially those he himself broke when he was young. He asked himself whether he was doing the right thing but one thing was clear to him, he was just looking after his daughter.

* * *

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-neechan is here!" Yuzu called out from the bottom of the stairs. "Sumimasen, Rukia-nee. Ichi-nii is probably just changing clothes. Are you planning to go out tonight?" the blond girl asked.

"Oh no, we were together the whole day in school and he just started cramschool today with me. I just want to tell him something really important," the raven head replied then took a sip of the tea Yuzu gave her.

"Ano Rukia-nee, Ichi-nii said you can go up to his room. He's just taking a quick shower. He said you can wait for him there," Karin yelled from the up stairs.

Rukia slightly blushed.

"Go on Rukia-neechan. I will be busy making dinner anyway," Yuzu suggested.

Karin ran down the stairs and sat on the coach. "Ichi-nii's room is the attic. The stairs to his room is at the very end of the hallway," the tomboyish girl exclaimed then winked at the older girl.

Rukia's blush deepened but she went up the stairs and made her way to Ichigo's room. This would be the first time she would be in his room. She had been in their house and the clinic a few times but she has never actually been in his room.

She found herself at the front of the steps leading to his room. She stood there frozen.

"I can assure you that my room is pretty safe." She heard him say from behind him. He was thankfully decent with his pants and shirt on. He was drying his hair with a towel and was about to come up to his room when he spotted her by the stairs.

"You think I'm scared of coming up to your room," Rukia hissed as she tried to hide the blush on her face. She stomped up to his room as Ichigo followed behind.

Rukia was surprised by how neat his room was. The bed was made, his school bag was placed a top his study table. His books are all in his shelf. His CDs were stacked properly. All in all his room was very orderly. Except from a corner desk that had sketchbooks and coloring materials scattered. She smiled to herself.

"Hey shortie, here take a seat," Ichigo said as he offered the chair from his study table.

Rukia slightly whacked him on the head for the nickname but sat on the chair anyway.

"You're seriously a very dangerous woman," he commented as he nursed his now aching forehead. "What brought you here? We've just been away from each other for approximately 1 hour, 40 minutes and 45 seconds and counting, so spill," he said.

"It's my dad," she replied with uncertainty.

This got Ichigo's attention. "What about him?"

"Well, he knows about us and he wants to meet you and your family. You think your dad and your sisters could attend the Gala," she asked him.

"My sisters are definitely coming, they told me that your sister asked them to come and she even invited my bratty cousin a long. I can ask my old man but I can't promise you anything," he replied. In all honesty he didn't want his dad to come a long. It was rather an impertinent thought but if he was to make a good impression to Rukia's father bringing his goofy dad doesn't exactly cut out to be a good idea.

"It would really mean a lot to me if you do," she muttered. "I think your family is really fun to be with. Your sisters are lovable much like my own and I'm sure my mom would really have a laugh when she meets your dad. I mean that in a good way," she added.

"I know what you mean but my dad isn't a big fan of social gatherings. The only social gathering that I'm aware of that my dad attended with us was a barbeque with some neighbors. It was Sen… It was someone's birthday," he said. He almost said her name out. It was something he hasn't opened up to Rukia yet. What would she say to him if he told her about Senna.

"Well, you guys are somewhat new here so it would be a good opportunity to meet with the people here in Karakura," she exclaimed.

Ichigo plopped a pillow under his head. He was still thinking of what could happen if he mentioned Senna to Rukia. He wondered how she would react. He was still blankly staring at the ceiling when a pillow hit him square on the face. It was all thnkas to his girlfriend who for a minute he had forgotten to be in the same room. She was standing right beside his bed.

"What was running in that head of yours," she asked.

Ichigo suddenly pulled her next to him in the bed. Rukia's back was pressed to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She initially stiffened because of their closeness but eventually relaxed at his touch.

"Stay right here for a bit," he whispered to her.

Rukia soon felt his light breathing as he nuzzled through her hair. His warmth and slow breathing eventually lulled her to sleep.

Left in Rukia's car was her mobile phone that would soon be running out of battery.

* * *

"Karin, have you seen Ichi-nii or Rukia-nee? I haven't seen them since a few hours ago?" Yuzu said

"Nope, I haven't seen any of them since she came up," Karin replied non-chalantly.

"My son and his girlfriend are inside his bedroom. Just the two of them," Isshin exclaimed. His eyes were gleaming with delight. He forgot all about his dinner and run up the flight of steps in such a hurry that none of his daughters or his nephew noticed.

When Isshin made it to Ichigo's door he was having second thoughts about opening it. He knew that his son was not stupid to leave the door unlocked but then again a horny teenager can't think right. He braised himself with what's inside. His head was flooded with nosebleed inducing thoughts but they all went away when he saw the two teenagers sound a sleep on his son's bed. He sighed in relief. He silently placed a blanket on the two. He quietly went out the room and made his way back to finish his dinner. "I can't believe he's no longer a little boy. I hope I can protect him from being hurt like you did Masaki," he muttered.

When Isshin reached the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by three expectant faces.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch kids, the love birds were both a sleep," he said.

Karin turned to Kon with a grin. "Thanks dad. Ichigo just earned me Kon's lunch money for a week. Bless him," the girl exclaimed.

"That retard he's such a wimp," Kon muttered to himself. This however earned glares from the rest of the people in the room. "I guess we could leave something for them to eat later," he countered then gulped real hard.

* * *

She was lying in bed with Ichigo's arms wrapped around her. This could only mean that she was having the best dream ever. She gently moved to face him. He looked so serene and calm. She lovingly traced the contours of his face. She smiled lightly at herself. She wondered how gentle he looked while he was sleeping. It was such a contrast to his often scowl-painted face. Her gaze fell on his lips. They looked too inviting for her not to so she kissed him gently. She felt him returning the kiss and deepening it. She soon realized or rather both of them snapped at the reality that they were both not dreaming.

Amber eyes bore into to amethyst ones.

"We slept too long I didn't realize that I'm still here in your room," she said first. They both sat up and looked at his night stand. It was 1:15 in the morning. "My parents must be worried about me," she fretted. She stood up hastily.

"At least eat before leaving," Ichigo said as he sat up then ruffled his orange hair.

"No, I'm okay I'm not hungry," she replied but her stomach betrayed her because it growled loudly.

"Yeah nice try," he said then he pulled her down stairs with him. They could rummage through the fridge and he can cook for both of them.

When they reached the living room they were met by Isshin who was laughing really hard from the TV show he was watching.

"I see that you two are up. Help yourselves for some very late dinner. Ichigo, heat up some soup. Yuzu left some in the pot," the older man said.

"I see, I'll do just that," Ichigo said. "Stay right here," he told Rukia.

"No, I'll help," she replied.

"You can stay for the night. I called your house. They picked up your car and brought some clothes for you. I spoke to your mom. She's a very amiable woman as she always is. Fortunately for you your father went to an emergency business trip and would not be back until Sunday morning. You can use Ichigo's room and he can bunk with Kon for the mean time," the older Kurosaki said.

"You've spoken to my okasan. Sumimasen, I didn't mean to be a bother," Rukia bowed in apology.

"Nonsense, you're already part of the family," the old man replied. "As the future mother of my grand children I of course have the duty of looking after you."

This truly made Rukia's face bit red.

"Oy old man! That's uncalled for. Stop harassing her," Ichigo called from the kitchen.

"My son I'm just stating a fact. By the way do not sneak in your room later while she's sleeping. I promised her mother that you would be staying in separate bedrooms of course," Isshin added.

"I'm not a pervert you know," Ichigo hissed.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh. She loved watching the little exchange between her boyfriend and his father. For some reason she felt jealous of how open they can throw their opinions at each other.

After eating and then taking a shower, Ichigo walked Rukia up to his room with Isshin in tow.

"I will be staying down here while you two lovebirds talk but you can only stay there for 10 minutes and then I will have to drag you out of the room by force," the goat face man said.

"Just try old man and you'll have it," Ichigo bellowed before following Rukia up to his room.

"So I guess this is good night or rather good morning," she said as she sat on the bed. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed here but your dad is right. He did promise my mom that we can't stay in the same room," she added.

"I'll see you later then," he said as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well."

* * *

"No way, I don't believe this. You slept in Kurosaki-kun's room. How did you get away with it? I'm surprised your parents aren't sending out wedding invitations yet?" Momo blurted. 'No wonder your mom kept calling all of us."

"I have no intentions of broadcasting it to the whole campus so I know that we're in the rooftop but I'd appreciate it if you quiet down," Rukia pleaded.

"Well, I'm sorry I just couldn't believe it," the girl muttered.

"I have to agree with her. I didn't think you had it in you Rukia," Nemu teased.

"Will you stop it? Nothing happened. We fell a sleep together so what?" the raven haired teen retorted.

"So did you find anything interesting in his room?" Isane piped in.

"I found out he's a very neat person. I also saw some of his art works. I also saw a sketch of a girl but I wasn't able to ask him about her. It totally slipped my mind," she said. "It was drawn a few years ago. It's probably someone he knew before."

The boys started coming up through the emergency exit.

"Sorry we took so long, the line in the cafeteria was long as usual," Ichigo said as he handed Rukia a bento and a juice pack. The other guys handed the bentos to the other girls in the group.

"I heard Ichigo spoke to your mom last Saturday," Shuuhei said, a smirk playing on his face.

"He had to, Rukia slept over at his place last Friday. It's a good thing uncle wasn't around," Toushiro said.

"It wasn't intentional. We just got sleepy so we slept," the girl in question replied.

"In the same bed? You gotta be kidding me? I hope you didn't try anything nasty," Renji directed his question to Ichigo.

"The hell, what, are you my dad? I didn't do anything. I respect Rukia for crying out loud," he said defensively.

"Will you guys stop harassing my boyfriend! Let's just enjoy our lunch okay. I have enough things to think about as it is. Drop the subject okay," Rukia blurted and for some reason everyone went quiet. "Thank you."

Ichigo and Rukia just exchanged smiles. They have a lot of things to face and things are just about to starts.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: I know this took forever. I'm truly sorry. I haven't been writing for ages and things happened. But as a birthday gift for myself I knew I had to post a chapter. I'll beta this tomorrow I hope you guys read and review…. Thanks for your support. Love yah all. じゃね　可憐

* * *


	15. Meet the Parents

**Her Missing Piece**

**Summary:** Ichigo and Rukia couldn't ask for anything more. Life is but fine and dandy well not until Byakuya found out about them.

A/N: My first Bleach AU fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach because if I did…it would be a shoujo manga

* * *

**Chapter 15 Meet the Parents**

"I honestly hate dressing up," Ichigo said as he looked at himself at the dressing room mirror.

"Trust me, you actually look human for the first time," Renji said jokingly.

"You're one to talk," Hisagi said smugly. He was wearing his Versace Black suit and his slick black hair made him even more good looking.

Yumichika just finished fixing his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. "I hope you guys are ready to be mesmerized by my looks," he said probably to his own reflection.

"Come on we all know that those girls outside are crazy about us already but we should be more worried about our women. You do realize that a lot of bachelor rich dudes are out there and we have to make sure that we keep our women by our side," Ikkaku said.

"For the first time I agree with you. I can't believe Rukia's finally introducing me to her old man," Ichigo admitted. He would have liked it if Rukia was the one fixing his tie. He promised he'd be at his best in the Ball. If it were a regular day he wouldn't have cared or he would have talked his way out of attending but since it was something Rukia had to do for her mother, not to mention it was an opportunity to meet with her parents, he knew he had to take the chance.

"Are you boys ready?" Ririn, Rukia's younger sister knocked then poked her head in.

"We're about done," Kira replied as he walked out with a nicely tailored black suit.

Ririn ogled at him but went to look for her sister's boyfriend Ichigo. "Ano Ichigo-kun, nee-chan wanted to know if you're ready she said she'd like to talk to you for a bit. Your sisters and Kon are already here but your dad still hasn't arrived yet."

"I'll be right there and thanks for the heads up," the orange top replied before he followed Ririn out.

"Do you think everything would be okay?" Renji asked Hisagi rather seriously.

"It's a social gathering I don't think Byakuya would do something that would embarrass his own family. At least I don't think he's like my father because my dad wouldn't care less," the dark haired young man replied.

"Speaking of which, I really need to ask you this, just to get it out of my system. Are you serious about dating Isane? She isn't someone your dad would consider as a price catch. I thought his eyes were all set on you marrying Rukia?" Renji asked.

"I was listening to my damn father for the longest time and I almost lost the most precious person in my life. To hell with what he thinks. I figured Rukia is happy so I should be too and to be honest I can't believe I overlooked Isane all these time. I've never felt like this before not even when I'm with Rukia. I guess I'll just wish for her and Ichigo to be happy.

"Glad to hear that. Well, I'm off to see if my date has arrived. I hope she's not wearing her karate uniform though," the pineapple red head joked.

"Good luck with taming that one but the fact that she said yes to you could only mean one thing," Hisagi said.

"And what would that be," Renji inquired.

"It only means she has the hots for you too. My only advice is for you to not blow the chance of asking her to be your girl," the dark haired guy replied.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Whatever happens, don't lose your cool in front of my dad. He looks stern but he's okay. He's completely different from how cheerful and funny your dad is," Rukia said as she paced around the dressing room set for her. She was briefing Ichigo on how to act around her dad. She knew that the carrot top was someone she can truly trust and be proud off but she can't settle with the feeling of his dad scrutinizing her boyfriend.

Ichigo reached for her hand and gently squeezed them in his. "Relax will you? You look all silly worrying too much," Ichigo muttered trying to reassure her. She was definitely someone to look at. Rukia in her lavender dress was a sight to behold. He could not believe his luck, to be walking in the ball with Rukia by his side.

She sat on his lap and gave him an adoring gentle kiss on his lips. "You're right I shouldn't be worried," she muttered as she snuggled in the comfort of his embrace. "For some reason I'd rather stay like this in here with you," she voiced out.

"I would so love to do that too but we can't disappoint your dad, can we," he pointed out.

She just nodded and stood up.

He somehow felt uncertain of letting go of her.

She checked her reflection in the mirror and straightened out creases on her dress from sitting. She admired the bracelet Ichigo gave to her because it was a perfect accessory that worked well with her dress.

Ichigo loved how she looked and adored her petite frame and graceful demeanor. He was both happy and scarred of the idea of finally meeting Rukia's old man. He has never seen him to actually fear the guy and it was difficult for him to believe that for someone to have a wonderful daughter such as Rukia to be anyone that bad.

"Don't worry about it too much I'll try my very best to make your dad like me," he muttered.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Byakuya eyed the person his daughter brought along with her as soon as they entered the hall. The boy was tall and considerably well built; everything seemed in order physically except maybe for the atrocious colored hair.

"Otou-sama, oka-sama, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Kurosaki Ichigo," Rukia introduced.

Ichigo held out his hand to Hisana who welcomed him with a hand shake and a warm smile. He admired the lovely lady that gave him a future glimpse of what Rukia would look like ten to fifteen years from now and he was very well pleased.

"It's an honor to finally meet you ma'am. I finally know where Rukia got her looks," Ichigo commented.

Hisana smiled at the young man, 'he sure had his father's demeanor when Isshin was his age,' she thought.

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Ichigo greeted Byakuya.

"I finally meet the infamous Kurosaki, Ichigo," the older man said with an expressionless look on his face completely ignoring the boy's held out hand.

In all honesty, Ichigo's hands were all sweaty from the anticipation. His father was running late since he had to attend to the clinic but he got a call that they were already on their way. He didn't like social gatherings that much and it doesn't help that his hair color made him outstanding in the crowd. Rukia's father was not making the situation any easier but he didn't want to look like a wimp.

He couldn't quite put into words what Kuchiki, Byakuya was making him feel. The man truly knew how to intimidate people. Rukia probably got the cold attitude from her father because she had a way of intimidating people when she wanted to.

"Where is your father?" Byakuya asked.

"My old man is running late but he'll be here soon," he replied promptly then scratched the back of his head.

"I'll speak to you later when your father arrives," Byakuya said then walked off with his wife.

"That went pretty well, "Rukia sighed in relief.

"Clearly he doesn't seem to like me," Ichigo admitted.

"Trust me it could have been worse. I guess introducing you in a public function was not so bad. Let's just enjoy the night shall we," Rukia said then smirked.

Ichigo was no dancer but in the presence of a beautiful lady such as his girlfriend who was he to say no.

"Ichi-kun!" Nel, Rukia's youngest sister called out. She was accompanied by a pink haired girl about the same age.

"Nee-chan, Ichi-kun, I want you both to meet my best friend," Nel said excitedly as she held her friends hand. "This is Yachiru-chan," she pointed out to the pink haired girl who was sucking on a big lollipop.

"Konbanwa," the little girl greeted between bites.

"Kawaii," the girls in the dance floor said as they watched the little ones.

"Are your sister and ichi-kun dating? Ichi-kun will soon get your onee-chan pregnant," Yachiru said nonchalantly.

Both Rukia and Ichigo went bit red from embarrassment. They have been dating but certainly have not done anything beyond sharing some passionate kisses.

"You think so. That would be good so I can have a new play mate in the house," Nel said thoughtfully.

"We won't have any babies not until we are older," Rukia explained to the two kids.

"You're sister is right. We have to finish school, then go to college then get married before all that," Ichigo added.

"I'll bet you all the candies I have in my house, Ichi-kun while knock your sister off before they get married," Yachiru said as a matter-of-factly.

"Let's shake on it then," Nel agreed which surprised both Rukia and Ichigo along with their friends and other on-lookers. "We're going to play with the other kids now, ja" Nel said as she dragged her friend with her.

"I'm not sure if it's safe for your sister to hang out with that kid no matter how cute she is," Ichigo commented.

"I have to say I agree but maybe it was just harmless chitchat," Rukia reasoned.

"Oi Rukia-chan sashiburi da ne," a familiar voice from behind her called out.

"Kaien-dono," she muttered she turned and looked behind her to see Kaien with Miyako. She was pleased to him after a long time.

"I couldn't miss Kuchiki-san's charity ball. You must be Kurosaki-kun. I'm Shiba Kaien, I used to go to Karakura high before I went to college. I worked with Ru-chan on the school paper," Kaien held out his hand to the younger man.

"Nice to meet you," Ichigo said. He couldn't help but find it odd to be looking at someone who looked rather similar to him only the only a little older and with black hair. He also heard the name before from Rukia.

"You're one lucky guy. A lot of guys would want to be in your shoes right now. Rukia is someone you can't easily get. You've got guts to finally be able to get a hold of her," Kaien said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ichigo replied.

"That's why I think you should take care of her. She may not look it but she's very fragile. Don't ever hurt her feelings or you'll get it," Kaien whispered.

Ichigo just smiled he found the whole thing funny almost all of Rukia's guy friends gave him threats.

Rukia was busy conversing with Miyako to notice what the two young men were talking about.

"There you guys are," Momo called out as she approached Rukia and her company. "We're all up in the lounge. You guys should come up," she said before she spotted Ichigo talking to Kaien.

"Shiba-senpai you're here," the peach girl gasped.

"Hinamori-san, how are you," Kaien asked the girl.

"I'm doing great. I think you guys should join us up stairs I'm sure everyone would like to see you," Hinamori said excitedly.

The ball went well as the main hall was flooded by high class people the teens more specifically Rukia and her friends were having their own little party in the upper lounge.

"So you finally come face to face with Rukia's first love," Hisagi said.

"You mean Shiba-san," Ichigo asked. "Well, he seemed like a good person. He gave me the usual death threat that you guys constantly remind me when you first found out that I was dating her."

"Didn't notice it till now, you guys kind of look alike," the dark haired teen added. "Probably gave you the advantage in the first place since you resembled Shiba."

"Cut Kurosaki some slack they don't look the same. After all Shiba look's better," Renji joked.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," The orange haired teen said sarcastically. He didn't want to admit it but it bothered him a bit. Was it possible that Rukia liked him because he resembled Kaien? He pushed the thought out of his head. It was bad enough that he had to meet with Rukia's dad and let alone meet someone that his girlfriend was all smitten with before.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Izuru waited in the lobby for almost an hour. He knew that Matsumoto would be coming to the ball. He was just hoping that she would not meet with Gin's fiancée. He heard about the news from Hisagi because it was his uncle Aizen who introduced the girl to Ichimaru Gin. He was not sure whether the girl was invited but anyone who came from a noble family was definitely welcome. Matsumoto, just like Miyako was invited because of being acquainted to Rukia.

"Izuru, what are you doing out here. I'm an hour late don't tell me you've been waiting here?" Rangiku asked.

"I just went out for fresh air," Kira replied not wanting to look obvious.

"Really now," the girl just said with an eyebrow raised. She then kissed the boy on the cheek. "I think you're sweet." The two went inside and joined their friends in the lounge.

"Oi Shiba!" Matsumoto hugged him. "I heard you're doing well in Todai," she added.

"Well, I'm getting the hang of things. Are you planning on getting back to the university? I think six months break should be enough I heard you went and attended 2 out of your 6 subjects," Kaien replied.

"I'm thinking about it. Let's not talk about school. I heard you and Miyako moved in together last month," Rangiku asked.

This caught the attention of everyone in their group especially Rukia.

"I, well, you see. We weren't going to tell you guys until our engagement party," Kaien said.

"Oh my, it's true," Isane pointed out Miyako's left ring finger. The girls squealed in excitement.

"Congratulations," Rukia was first to greet Miyako. She hugged her friend.

"Yukatta, I'm so relieved that you're okay with it," Miyako said.

"I think me dating Ichigo is a good enough proof that I'm okay with it. I'm truly happy for you," the raven haired girl replied then hugged her friend again. All the girls joined in hugging Miyako.

"Well, I gotta say congratulations," Ichigo said to Kaien then shook his hand. The other guys did the same and some patted Kaien on the back.

~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~

The merriments went on until Aizen Sousuke arrived. He also had Ichimaru and his girlfriend and soon to be wife who looked exceptionally beautiful following behind with Hisagi Takahashi coming in last.

None other than Kuchiki Byakuya was the one who greeted them with his wife by his side. In all honesty the older Kuchiki did not approve of Hisagi Takahashi more the man's cousin Aizen. He only accepted them because of their social status and their ranks of nobility but truly it wasn't enough for him to put his trust in such men. He also could not erase the fact that Aizen once tried to lay a hand on his wife. Of course given that it was all in the past he had to put a civil façade towards the said men.

Ichimaru excused him and his companion to meet with his younger comrades or at least he still thought they were. He knew that his engagement with Sato Megumi would not escape his former high school friends but he had to face them eventually. He particularly didn't want to see Rangiku because he didn't actually know what to say to her. She was truly important to him, he took her in during the time she had no where to go but he knew that it wasn't a good enough reason to justify the pain that he was inflicting her at that very moment.

"Oi Gin, I didn't know you would make it," Shuuhei greeted his cousin. "You even brought Sato-san with you."

"Before I forget I would like all of you to meet my future wife, Sato Megumi," Gin introduced the brown haired girl. She looked very simple in her baby blue printed Yukata but it was certain by the way she greeted everyone that she was of nobility.

Izuru was quick to grab Matsumoto's hand and dragged her out of the party hall. The two ran off until they were in front of the building's parking lot.

"You didn't have to but thanks," Matsumoto said as she tried catching her breath. She could not believe that Gin could be insensitive or maybe it was her fault. She wasn't exactly part of the rich and the famous crowd so he didn't expect her to be present in the event. When her parents died and all their money was taken away, she became dirt poor and Gin was the only one who took care of her.

"Are you okay? I didn't think he would do such a thing," Kira said. He knew that she was probably surprised not that it was unexpected even he wasn't expecting Gin to bring his new betrothed with him.

"I guess it's over," Rangiku said and she held on Kira's shoulder for support.

"It's alright you can cry if you like. I'll always be here for you," Kira muttered and it was enough for Matsumoto to burst into tears. She held on to him as if holding on to dear life. "I'll take you home."

"I can't go back to my apartment. Can I crash at your place for now I'll be looking for a new apartment tomorrow," she asked.

"Don't worry I'll help you and sure you can stay in my house. My parents won't be back till next month," Izuru replied. They went to his car and drove off.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"You think Ran-chan would be okay?" Rukia asked Ichigo. She was all worried and wanted to follow Izuru and Rangiku out of the party but Ichigo told her that Kira would take care of it and she should stay.

"Knowing Kira he would make sure she's doing fine. We can call them later to check on them if you want," the carrot top said the he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

She leaned her head on his chest and sighed. "I wish we could just get out of here. Maybe you can skip talking to my dad and let's just go some place far away," she muttered wishfully.

"Well we can bail out for a bit and then be back, although I haven't seen my old man, if he arrives before we do your dad will definitely come looking for us," Ichigo said.

"Well, you've got a point let's just wait for your dad then," she sighed.

"Don't look so gloomy we can just go outside, this hotel has have a big garden right," he inquired.

She nodded in agreement and they went outside.

The hotel grounds were lit by light ornaments and lanterns. They could also see the fountain in the middle of the garden and a number of well lit gazebos.

"Have you ever been in love before? I mean with someone else?" Rukia asked out of no where.

"I…well, you could say that but I really can't compare it to what I'm feeling for you right now. I guess I could ask you the same question. I wasn't able to ask you before because I didn't really have an opportunity to but what is Shiba Kaien to you?" he asked.

"The first person I had a really big crush on. That was before I met you. I was at one point head over heels for him. Actually I have to say that your timing is impeccable. The day I got my heart broken was the same day I bumped into you in the bookstore," she recounted. How her feelings for Kaien changed the moment Ichigo popped into her life was an amazing miracle.

"Did you ever like me because I resembled him?" he asked, curiosity was getting the best of him.

"That never occurred to me until you pointed it out today. I never really noticed. You guys resembled each other?" Rukia thought about it all of a sudden. She never really noticed if the two looked the same. Kaien always had a smiling face and Ichigo well he always scowled but during times when he smiled they were truly precious to her.

Ichigo was relieved after hearing what she said it made no sense for him to be insecure after all. Shiba Kaien was from her past and he's the one reveling in the feeling of holding her in his arms.

"What's so funny," she asked when she saw him smiling all of a sudden.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"Now, tell me about the girl I saw in your sketchbook, the one lying around in your room. Was she your first love?" Rukia inquired.

"Eto…You saw my old sketchbook. I haven't spoken about her for a while. She's my senpai, a couple of years older than me not that you would notice when we're together since I'm tall. She befriended me when I moved to the US with my family. My mom just died and I felt really lonely. She lived close by and she kept me company. She became a subject of majority of my sketches in the past but she was seeing someone so I just had a secret crush on her. She was the one who introduced me to racing. I never had the courage to tell her what I felt for her until the day she died of a car crash on my way to my birthday. No one knew that she would die that day. If I knew I could have offered to pick her up. It was a freak accident she was in her motorcycle when someone went pass her and she lost control of her balance," he recounted. It was sad to relive painful memories.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up really sad memories," Rukia muttered. She felt moved by his story but a slight pang of jealousy also came over her. She didn't know a lot about him and it was something he didn't mention to her until that night.

"Hey, I never mentioned her before because I really had to move on. I'm glad I met you when I came here other wise I would probably still be a mess," Ichigo uttered.

"I'm glad you told me about her. I guess I feel a lot closer to you now," she admitted. "Can you tell me her name?"

"Senna, that's her name and she was very fun loving and adventurous. She however didn't have a lot of friends like you do," Ichigo recounted.

"Eh.. she had a pretty name. From the sketches you made I could tell she was really beautiful. It must have been really sad to lose her," Rukia muttered.

"I was at my worst then but I don't think I could ever go through something like that again. I guess the reason I had the courage to face my feelings towards you is because I don't want to miss important opportunities in life. I guess losing someone like Senna was something but losing you I don't know how I'll go through with that," he admitted.

Rukia only did what she felt at that moment and kissed him on the lips. She felt like she was in cloud nine. She had her fears because of the sketches she saw in his room but his evident jealousy over Kaien and his admittance of fearing the possibility of losing her was just enough to make her the happiest person a live.

"Eh, Kuchiki I think you can do a lot better than that bleach head," Grimmjow said out of nowhere.

This caught Ichigo and Rukia's attention. The two immediately broke apart.

"Who the hell are you," Ichigo immediately asked. He pulled Rukia behind him.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, I finally meet the great Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm a racer from team Espada I think you remember beating one of our guys Aaron," The blue haired guy said as he offered his hand for a hand shake.

"So you work for Aizen-san," Rukia cut in.

"Yes, I race under his team. It's a pleasure finally meeting you Kuchiki Rukia. I heard you were beautiful but I think their claim is such an understatement. You're gorgeous," the intruder talked slyly.

Rukia didn't really know how to react and in all honesty she wasn't really sure if she would believe what the man just said. It didn't feel right. It felt like he's disguising a way of harassing her by throwing in a compliment.

"I know my girlfriend is beautiful but you gotta know when to back off," Ichigo interjected. "I don't appreciate you hitting on my girlfriend in my presence."

Rukia had never seen this side of Ichigo before. He was infuriated and the fire burning in his eyes clearly meant trouble.

"Oi what the hell are you punks doing here? Are you even invited?" Renji interjected out of nowhere. "You've got some nerve to show your face here." The red head had Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hisagi with him.

"We are guests here you punk. And unlike you I can afford to be here. I only came here because I heard Kuchiki Rukia would be here tonight. I thought I should pay her a visit," Grimmjow replied looking intently at Rukia who stared back at him with disgust.

"Teme! Just who the hell do you think you are," Ichigo growled as he grabbed the man by his collar. "Don't you ever try messing with my girl or my friends," he spat. The others were ready to help beat the guy up.

"Please unhand him," Aizen said. He came out to the garden with Hisagi's father and an emo looking guy that looked familiar to Ichigo. "I'm sorry if he's creating such a racket. Grimmjow please leave immediately," he ordered.

"Why did you bring those punks here?" Hisagi directed his question to his father.

"We were just stopping by. I heard news that Kurosaki here raced back where he came from. I hope he wouldn't mind racing for my team I think he would be a very good addition," Aizen answered him instead.

"He's already in my crew," the younger Hisagi replied.

"Then you wouldn't mind racing against your uncle's team then," The older Hisagi spoke. "I'd like to see some fine competition. I believe Ulquiorra here wouldn't mind racing him."

Before Shuuhei, Ichigo or any of them could reply Urahara interrupted them with his very loud entrance.

"Minna Konbanwa!" he greeted. He was surprisingly with a very beautiful dark woman and Kurosaki Isshin.

"Still picking on kids I see," Isshin remarked as he stood in front of the older Hisagi.

"Ah Isshin it's been a while. I thought we would never see you again," Aizen answered back.

"Boys boys keep all these talk for later. The kids should be inside enjoying the party. Isshin here would also need to meet his future in laws," the dark gorgeous woman said.

"You are truly wise my love," Urahara said admiring his beautiful companion. He started kissing her passionately in front of everyone.

"Now Yuroichi, Kisuke, let's not all be too showy, you will be scarring this kids for life," Isshin commented. "But you are right my son would soon walk the path of being a true blue male adult and soon I would have grand children in tow," the man seemed to be thinking out loud while he brandished a wishful look on his face.

"Oi Oyaji stop that! You're scaring Rukia," Ichigo spat. He didn't know whether he should be happy or upset by his father's arrival.

"Oh but he's seriously funny," Rukia said. She was actually relieved that nothing like a brawl irrupted, all thanks to Ichigo's dad arriving.

Even Ichigo was thankful for the arrival of his dad and his god father.

* * *

A/N: Hontoni gomenasai minna… It took me a long while to put an update… I've been super busy with work. I know this isn't much but I hope you guys take the time to read and review.

* * *


End file.
